A Morte está nos Ossos
by Liv Marie
Summary: Cinco anos após ser condenada por quase destruir Storybrooke com um gatilho em sua busca contínua por vingança, Regina recebe um visitante em busca de sua ajuda. Acontece que, enquanto Regina vinha pagando por seus crimes, um outro tipo de maldição foi lançada sobre este mundo trazendo os mortos de volta à vida com um apetite especial para os vivos. SWAN QUEEN. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hay cadáveres,  
hay pies de pegajosa losa fría,  
hay la muerte en los huesos,  
como un sonido puro,  
como un ladrido sin perro,  
saliendo de ciertas campanas, de ciertas tumbas,  
creciendo en la humedad como el llanto o la lluvia._

 _Sólo La Muerte – Pablo Neruda_

.::.

Podem ter se passado dez minutos ou dez anos. Para Regina não resta a capacidade de distinguir, a escuridão de sua prisão encobrindo tudo a sua volta e permeando em sua mente de forma furtiva.

É uma maldição mais cruel do que a por ela lançada em um passado que virou história. Enquanto suas vítimas foram abençoadas com o esquecimento, deixando suas antigas vidas e augúrios para trás – bem como seus potenciais finais felizes – em seu caso, no isolamento de sua prisão, as memórias são tudo o que lhe resta.

Pequenos detalhes lhe dizem que o tempo passou. O comprimento de seus cabelos, madeixas escuras que se derramam sobre seus ombros em cascatas e descem pelas suas costas em emaranhados escuros. O ratinho que perseguindo as sombras encontrou o caminho até sua cela tornando-se uma companhia constante até o chegar de sua velhice e a morte o levar. Mais do que tudo, Regina percebe o passar do tempo na forma como suas memórias começam a perder a cor e vivacidade dando lugar a versões desbotadas pelo uso.

Quanto tempo?

Ela não é capaz de dizer.

Na escuridão, as horas se perdem enquanto sua mente nunca para. Tudo o que ela fez, todas as escolhas que a guiaram até onde Regina se encontra agora – a prisão a qual ela foi condenada pelo resto de seus dias – repetindo-se perpetuamente em sua cabeça.

Algumas coisas ela jamais irá esquecer.

Os lábios gelados de Daniel junto aos seus em seu último beijo. As lições de sua mãe sobre o amor. A traição de Snow. A amargura que contaminou seu coração obscurecido e que a consumiu pouco a pouco com o passar de cada ano, mesmo depois, em uma cidade aonde o tempo não existia. Segurar o coração de seu pai em suas mãos em uma última tentativa desesperada de escapar daquela vida arruinada.

Mas mesmo as coisas boas, a única coisa boa – Henry - começa a se tornar uma memória borrada prestes a ser consumida pelo tempo.

Ela tenta agarrar as lembranças do filho com unhas e dentes, mas tudo o que é sombrio dentro de si mancha e arruína o pouco de luz que ainda lhe resta. Assim, não demora (ou talvez sim) até que suas memórias se percam e se confundam com suas esperanças e desejos...

Ilusões se tornam quase palpáveis em seu constante frenesi, enquanto seus pesadelos, cultivados pelos erros cometidos no passado, também ganham vida.

Isolada em sua prisão de dias iguais, Regina dorme e sonha para então acordar e ser perseguida pelas mesmas imagens.

Em breve ela não consegue diferenciar o que é realidade e o que não é.

Quase sempre é a figura de Henry quem a visita – sua idade e aparência mudando de acordo com seu humor.

Às vezes ele acabou de completar seis anos, ainda tem dificuldade em pronunciar palavras grandes, ainda lhe falta o dente da frente e ele parece feliz em compartilhar os menores e mais insignificantes detalhes de seu dia. Em outras ele tem dez anos, sem medo de dizer o que lhe vem à mente, acusando-a de todos os seus crimes e tratando-a pelo título que lhe pertence: Rainha Má.

Às vezes ele a ama, mas na maioria delas não.

É doloroso, mas não menos do que a visão do que poderia ter sido sua vida se ela não tivesse perdido a guerra.

Se ela não tivesse perdido a si mesma.

Aconteceu quando Cora morreu em seus braços, as ações de Snow levando-a de encontro ao seu fim.

Regina se lembra da voz de sua mãe lhe dizendo que ela teria sido o suficiente quando seu coração finalmente foi devolvido ao devido lugar. Da esperança brotando timidamente em seu peito, do sorriso partido nos lábios da mulher a quem ela amou sempre, mesmo quando a única coisa que se podia ver era o monstro. Da sinceridade em olhos que até então sempre pareceram tão duros e vazios.

Então, com seu último fôlego e a vida esvanecendo em um breve suspiro pelos lábios de sua mãe, tudo se torna névoa e a última memória fragmentada que Regina é capaz de evocar é a de se encontrar segurando o dispositivo que deveria transformar Storybrooke em cinzas se Emma não tivesse chegado a tempo e a impedido.

E esse foi seu fim.

Uma vez detida, nenhuma outra chance seria concedida a mulher que mais uma vez havia ameaçado tantas vidas e seus valiosos finais felizes.

Regina se lembra do rosto de Henry quando sua sentença foi anunciada. Da angústia provocada pela sua impotência quando ele precisou de conforto. Mais do que tudo, ela se lembra com avassaladora tristeza de sentir o coração do filho que ela tanto amou se partindo, como tantos outros que ela destruiu com suas próprias mãos.

A última vez em que viu Henry será possivelmente a última lembrança a abandoná-la, uma ferida que talvez nunca venha a cicatrizar.

Ainda assim, apesar de toda dor provocada por essas memórias, Regina sempre irá preferir a visão dele aos outros fantasmas que insistem em assombrá-la.

Snow, a criança arrogante, a princesa condescendente. Cora, a mãe desapontada, a bruxa cruel. Rumple, o mentor, o vigarista. Daniel, o rapaz amável, o corpo que despertou da morte. E Emma, a salvadora, a heroína. A responsável por roubar seu filho e com ele, seu final feliz.

E é claro, não poderia faltar uma figura em particular. Embora ela nem sempre se apresente da mesma forma, Regina jamais consegue lhe escapar.

Sua maior inimiga...

Ela mesma.

Ou mais precisamente, as diferentes versões suas que a visitam regularmente, implacavelmente.

A garota inocente que ela foi e perdeu. A recém-casada amargurada e infeliz. A rainha vingativa. A poderosa prefeita.

De tantas formas, Regina desapontou cada uma delas, e agora elas não cansam de apontar seus erros, expondo-os diante de seus olhos um após o outro, suas vozes se sobrepondo em um cântico frenético e imbatível.

Todos esses personagens vêm até ela como assombrações, preenchendo as lacunas deixadas pela solidão de seu cárcere, para então desaparecer no mais fino ar, deixando nada senão a voz da Regina ecoando pelas paredes de pedra de sua prisão.

Assim, quando Regina recebe um visitante de verdade, este não a surpreende, simplesmente porque ela não é capaz de identificar se ele é mesmo real ou mais um de seus fantasmas. Sua sanidade então, apenas um fino véu, prestes a ser carregado pelo vento.

"Muito bem... A quem eu devo a honra da visita de hoje?"

O estranho permanece encoberto pelas sombras a princípio, e seus movimentos revelam pouco de sua real identidade. Ele é rápido, habilidoso. Esguio e até mesmo elegante. Jovem, sem sombra de dúvida. Mas isso é tudo. Regina ergue uma sobrancelha, visivelmente intrigada e seu tom é régio, apesar das circunstâncias. "Que tal revelar-se?"

Ele atende seu pedido.

Dando um passo em direção à luz que o envolve como uma aura, Regina não pode deixar de notar que de fato ele é ainda mais jovem do que ela havia suposto a princípio, alto e ligeiramente magro demais, seus cabelos evidentemente precisando de um corte e descoloridos pela constante exposição ao sol.

Regina encara sua figura então, avaliando-o com interesse.

Seus braços e pernas longos, a forma como ele se porta vagamente familiar e seus olhos, escondidos sob uma franja desgrenhada que serve quase como uma máscara, lhe proporcionando um estranho pressentimento.

"Você não me reconhece?" Sua voz de barítono escapa trêmula, provavelmente porque ele ainda está se acostumando a manejá-la. Ou talvez porque esteja nervoso. O que ela somente poderia compreender se...

Não.

Não pode ser.

O rapaz dá um passo à frente, suas roupas sujas e muito além do uso.

Talvez seja possível, mas não deveria ser.

Porque isso significa que o seu menino se tornou um homem.

E Regina já viu Henry crescido. Em seus devaneios ele sempre é confiante, quase convencido, mas ainda usa Cardigans e jeans, ainda sabe o que é um corte de cabelo, e o mais importante, ele está longe, longe dali.

Nos sonhos de Regina, Henry não está em uma terra de contos de fadas, ou mesmo em Storybrooke, mas cursando uma faculdade em alguma cidade grande e anônima aonde ele possa enterrar e esquecer seu passado, seguindo seu próprio caminho, prestes a se tornar alguém, a encontrar seu final feliz.

Portanto, esse garoto a sua frente não é seu filho.

Ele não pode ser. Porque se for, isso significa que algo terrivelmente errado aconteceu.

O que muito provavelmente explica o que ele está fazendo ali.

"Sou eu." O rapaz se aproxima da cela, sua mão afastando o cabelo daqueles inconfundíveis olhos acinzentados que Regina conhece melhor do que ninguém, suas palavras confirmando o medo que dela se apodera.

"Henry." Ele acrescenta nervosamente, uma resposta à névoa de dúvidas que encobre os olhos de Regina, o tom dele quase austero. "Seu filho."

.::.

Ela não se parece em nada com a imagem que ele guarda em sua memória. Essa mulher parece mais velha, mais cansada e, sobretudo, ligeiramente insana. Ele jamais esperara encontrá-la nesse estado, embora seja obrigado a admitir que a expectativa de encontrar a mesma mulher que preparou seus cafés da manhã e lhe deu beijos de boa noite antes de dormir pelos primeiros dez anos de sua vida não tenha sido exatamente realista.

Agora, ainda que sua imaginação lhe pregue peças, não é possível fingir que o tempo não passou. Especialmente quando ele se vê diante dela após todos esses anos.

Primeiro ela olha para Henry como se ele fosse um produto de sua imaginação. Então, à medida que suas palavras a alcançam, uma expressão indecifrável nubla suas feições.

Por um segundo ele acha que Regina não irá acreditar no que ele está dizendo. Então os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas que ela não ousa derramar, engolindo-as em um soluço, o que é mais desconcertante do que qualquer coisa que ele tenha imaginado para este encontro.

Porque a mãe dele é forte. Obstinada. Orgulhosa.

E ao invés disso Henry se depara com uma mulher pequena, frágil... humana.

Regina se aproxima das grades onde a mão dele repousa, seus olhos escuros buscando algo que ele não é capaz de dizer ao certo o que é, mas quando a mão dela toca a sua, Henry repele seu toque instintivamente.

Ele pode ver o ferimento provocado pelo gesto rapidamente refletido em seus olhos, o que é quase familiar, mas então, em uma questão de segundos, Regina se recompõe com o máximo de dignidade que a situação lhe permite, ganhando alguma semelhança com a mulher que ele julgava conhecer.

"Por que você está aqui?" É a pergunta que ela lhe direciona sombriamente, suas suspeitas se mesclando ao que ele quase reconhece como preocupação.

Henry tinha um discurso ensaiado. Envolvia fazer a coisa certa dessa vez, uma última chance para provar que ela é mais do que a mulher cujo título somente ainda assusta criancinhas. Ele ia dizer a ela que essa é a sua chance de ser a heroína da história.

A verdade, contudo, é muito menos honrosa do que isso.

"Eu não te perdoei, se é isso o que você está perguntando." As palavras lhe escapam de supetão com uma amargura que não foi propositalmente deferida, o que surpreende Henry, mas a julgar pela expressão versada de Regina, a ela não.

"Essa não foi a minha pergunta." Ela responde friamente e Henry sente a raiva que borbulha em seu íntimo perder a força.

"Algo terrível aconteceu." Ele desvia o olhar, inseguro quanto a extensão do que deve revelar. Anos de clausura, entretanto, não proveram Regina com uma grande tolerância para reticências.

"Isso eu fui capaz de deduzir." Ela declara sem emoção. "Então você precisa da minha ajuda?"

" **NÓS** precisamos da sua ajuda." Henry faz questão de enfatizar ao que Regina acena com a cabeça compreensivamente, dando um passo para trás e abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto as palavras de seu filho são absorvidas.

"O que o leva a crer que eu ajudaria essas pessoas a quem você chama de família?" Ela pergunta então, sua franqueza pegando Henry de surpresa.

Ele não responde de imediato, ponderando silenciosamente antes de decidir que sua mãe adotiva merece o mesmo tipo de honestidade que está lhe oferecendo.

"Pela mesma razão de sempre, eu acho." Ele olha diretamente em seus olhos pelo que parece ser a primeira vez em décadas, ainda que não tenham se passado mais do que cinco anos. "Por mim."

.::.

O raciocínio de Henry é lógico e indisputável. Manipulativo, é verdade, mas Regina não pode condená-lo por isso, afinal, esta é uma lição tirada de seu próprio livro. O desejo por trás de suas palavras, no entanto, é um tanto quanto otimista; um traço que ele somente pode ter herdado dos estúpidos Charming.

A mera possibilidade de que este seja o caso faz com que ela estremeça.

"Você deve estar bastante desesperado se está disposto a se arriscar dessa forma, depositando as esperanças de qualquer salvação nas mãos de uma vilã."

Apesar de ter suas palavras recebidas por um silêncio estólido, Regina ainda é capaz de capturar no ar algumas peças soltas. Intrigada pelas pistas que encontra, ela insiste com impertinente audácia. "O que aconteceu com a sua 'Salvadora'?"

"Minha **mãe** vai muito bem, obrigado." Henry cospe a resposta secamente. Seu curto estopim revelando pontas afiadas no acento de suas palavras. "Escuta, eu não estou interessado em qualquer disputa que ainda possa existir entre você e a Emma ou você e a minha avó, ok? O que estamos enfrentando é muito maior do que isso."

A raiva que reverbera nas palavras de Henry não surpreende Regina, mas a gravidade em seu tom aumenta seu grau de preocupação ao passo que Henry decide finalmente colocar as cartas na mesa. Ou pelo menos algumas delas.

"Olha, eu sei que faz muito tempo e que muito aconteceu desde então, mas por quase um ano após a quebra da maldição você transformou em sua missão me fazer acreditar que você se importava comigo. Que o seu amor por mim era verdadeiro e não apenas uma fachada para manter sua preciosa maldição."

"E era verdade." Regina afirma resoluta, a sinceridade em suas palavras revelando sua vulnerabilidade pelo mais breve instante. "Henry- Ainda é."

"Então prove." Ele rebate, o queixo erguido em desafio. "Ajude-nos a derrotar o inimigo."

"Eu nem mesmo sei a que inimigo você se refere."

"E isso importa?"

Regina olha para Henry então, olha realmente, e por um momento ela não enxerga o jovem com cabelos desgrenhados e feições angulosas. Não vê a dureza marcada em suas feições pelos anos que se passaram.

Ela vê seu filho.

O bebê que lhe roubava o sono por noites a fio quando sofria de cólicas. O menino que manchou o piso da cozinha abrindo um pote de geleia de amora ao tentar preparar um café da manhã surpresa quando tinha oito anos. Ela vê a primeira e única pessoa a quem ela disse "eu te amo" depois de Daniel.

E a resposta, simples e inegável, encontra seus lábios sem qualquer esforço.

"Não. Nada mais importa."

.::.

Henry se move rapidamente com passos leves e a princípio é fácil para Regina acompanhar seu pique, a escuridão do caminho tomado pelos dois de muitas maneiras familiar a ela. No entanto, uma vez que os dois se aproximam da superfície, o ar fresco e suas propriedades começam a afetá-la de formas para as quais ela não está preparada, lhe dando um breve vislumbre do que a aguarda lá fora. E quando eles finalmente se aproximam da saída, a luz é mais do que ela pode suportar; seus olhos excessivamente sensíveis após anos de reclusão em trevas.

Regina pára então, abruptamente, vendo nada além de pontos brancos e algo mais começa a formigar dentro dela, a sensação familiar e desconcertante ao mesmo tempo.

Não se trata da pequena quantidade a qual lhe foi dado acesso para que ela sobrevivesse em sua prisão. Não, isso é algo inteiramente novo. Trata-se de mágica que foi acumulada durante todos esses anos, amadurecendo dentro dela sem nunca poder se manifestar. E agora, Regina pode senti-la espalhando-se em seu sistema, percorrendo suas veias, prestes a transbordar.

É diferente da vez em que Rumplestiltskin levantou o véu que permitiu que magia finalmente se derramasse sobre Storybrooke. Desta vez, Regina sente como se estivesse prestes a se afogar nela, de dentro pra fora.

O esforço que lhe custa para que ela possa conter seus poderes faz com que ela tenha que parar tudo o mais, sua consciência dos efeitos operados em seu corpo pela drástica mudança de ambiente, momentaneamente esquecida.

Alguns passos adiante, Henry nota a ausência de movimentos de sua parte e se volta em sua direção, sendo imediatamente surpreendido pela cena que se passa diante de seus olhos.

Ofegante, Regina traz os olhos fixos em suas próprias mãos nas quais uma bola de energia é contida com visível esforço. Então, como se ela pudesse sentir a atenção dele voltada em sua direção – o que provavelmente é uma superpoder de mãe – seus olhos escuros encontram os de Henry, um vinco se formando em sua testa quando ela tenta falar sem perder o controle da energia que está se manifestando em seu próprio corpo.

"Está tudo bem." Ela diz, num tom estremecido e Henry recua, com cautela.

"Não me parece bem." Seus olhos são enormes e sua voz alguns tons mais elevado. "Que diabos é isso?"

"Nada para você se preocupar."

"É, se há uma chance de que você possa nos explodir."

"Henry, apenas me dê um momento." Sua respiração é superficial. "Por favor."

Ele não estava lá quando ela teve o gatilho em suas mãos. Emma foi a única testemunha e o que quer que tenha acontecido entre as duas se tornou um segredo fielmente guardado pela xerife loira, mesmo quando os sussurros de fofoca já haviam perdido interesse pelo conto da rainha com tendências terroristas.

Ainda assim, ele sempre se perguntou. E agora, de repente, Henry percebe que já não faz tanta questão de saber o que sua mãe adotiva é realmente capaz de fazer.

Histórias e contos foram uma coisa, mas testemunhar em primeira mão, parece agora algo completamente desnecessário. E mais do que um pouco assustador - especialmente quando Regina parece não ter um bom controle sobre sua própria mágica.

Henry encontra-se com duas opções então: ficar ou correr. E ainda que correr seja praticamente um instinto básico, ele não está prestes se entregar assim tão facilmente, senão por honra, ao menos por orgulho próprio. Afinal de contas, as pessoas estão contando com ele para realizar esta missão.

Portanto, mesmo que permanecer signifique confiar em uma mãe que o traiu no passado pelo uso de magia, a verdade é que esta é a mesma magia que agora ele tanto precisa.

(E puxa vida se isso não é um chute nos dentes. Metaforicamente falando, é claro.)

Sendo assim, suor frio e lutando contra seus instintos, Henry fica.

E se espanta ao ver, depois de alguns minutos, a bola de luz se encolher até desaparecer entre as mãos de Regina sem deixar o menor traço.

"Obrigado." Ela diz com um sorriso trêmulo e Henry não sabe ao certo por que, mas este o deixa desconfortável da mesma forma.

"Está tudo sob controle aí?" Ele pergunta desconfiado; uma pitada de preocupação evidente em seus olhos mesmo que não seja por sua vontade.

"Tanto quanto o possível." Regina lhe assegura, ao que a resposta de Henry parece ser automática quando ele se vê capaz de respirar novamente apenas por esse pequeno gesto. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

"Então, nós devemos ir. Há um longo caminho pela frente e a noite só irá tornar a viagem mais difícil. Confie em mim quando eu digo, nós não queremos isso."

"Eu pensei que nós estivéssemos voltando para Storybrooke." Regina se mostra confusa quanto à distância aludida. As minas onde sua prisão foi construída nunca foram tão longe da cidade.

"Estamos". Henry confirma com um franzir de sobrancelhas e ela pode ver claramente que ele não está revelando nem um terço do que sabe. "Só não a Storybrooke que você tem em mente."

.::.

A caminhada é feita em silêncio e Regina tenta não pensar muito a respeito. Ela não consegue, é claro, tudo nela estudando cuidadosamente as mudanças mais insignificantes operadas no comportamento de seu filho bem como toda e qualquer informação que ele tenha compartilhado com ela até agora, o que é quase nada.

Algo terrível aconteceu, isso ela pode dizer sem nenhuma dificuldade. E não é apenas pelo fato de que seu filho e o grupo de pessoas que ele considera sua "família" decidiram pedir ajuda à Rainha Má, mas porque ele parece mais velho do que sua real idade, e não de uma maneira que seja motivo de orgulho para uma mãe, mas de uma forma que lhe aguça sentidos até então adormecidos.

Seja o que for, Henry parece relutante em falar sobre isso, ainda que ele tenha a envolvido em sua missão secreta. Na verdade, o menino parece relutante em falar sobre qualquer coisa, seu silêncio estóico uma característica perturbadora quando comparado com o quão falante ele sempre foi desde que Regina pode se lembrar.

Ela tenta respeitar seus desejos a princípio, respeitar a distância que Henry estabeleceu entre os dois, mas algo dentro dela lhe diz para fazer exatamente o oposto.

Chame de instinto maternal. Anos em uma masmorra não apagaram isso.

Apenas sua abordagem desta vez é notavelmente sutil - algo que seu eu mais jovem nunca teria conseguido colocar em prática.

"Henry, como foi exatamente que a chave para a minha cela chegou às suas mãos? Se não me engano, apenas uma pessoa tinha acesso à mesma, e acho difícil acreditar que ela teria simplesmente a entregado a você, quais fossem as circunstâncias".

Henry não para de andar, apesar de surpreso pela linha de questionamento utilizada por Regina, não conseguindo enxergar claramente aonde ela pretende chegar com essa história.

"Você não acreditaria se eu lhe disse." Ele responde com um sorriso particular, mas acaba mordendo a isca. "Por que isso importa, afinal?"

"Normalmente, eu diria que não importa. Mas a sua hesitação em me oferecer uma resposta, me diz o contrário."

"Você está livre. Por que se preocupar com isso?"

"Ter Rumple por um mentor me ensinou a ter muito cuidado com os acordos que eu faço. De fato estou livre, mas a que custo?" A menção ao nome de Rumplestiltskin faz Henry hesitar.

"Se você está preocupada comigo, temendo que eu tenha feito um pacto com o diabo, não perca seu tempo. Eu não fiz." Henry pressiona suas têmporas com polegar e o indicador, claramente incomodado pela conversa. "Ainda assim, mesmo se eu tivesse, você seria a última pessoa que poderia falar alguma coisa à respeito, não é mesmo?"

Não é sua insolência o que perturba Regina, não particularmente.

É o quão errado ele está.

"Oh não, Henry. Eu seria exatamente a única que poderia lhe falar sobre isso. Porque eu já peguei esse caminho. E sei exatamente aonde ele pode te levar."

Ela constata com confiança inabalável e um olhar incisivo, ao que Henry não pode retribuir por muito tempo. Ainda uma criança, ela reconhece por trás de toda a bravata e os centímetros a mais de altura, quando ele recua aborrecido.

"Eu não me preocuparia com o Sr. Gold de qualquer maneira." Henry murmura carrancudo. "Ele não está mais em cena."

"O que você quer dizer com não-" As palavras de Regina são cortadas por um som indistinto que vem dos bosques e a reação de Henry ao mesmo.

Algo está se arrastando por entre a folhagem e Henry parece mais alerta do que ela jamais o viu. Seus ombros tensos, enquanto sua mão instintivamente começa a procurar por algo em sua mochila surrada.

Uma faca, Regina reconhece alarmada quando o som anuncia não apenas a aproximação da ameaça, mas o fato de que esta vem em grande número.

O que os coloca em uma posição mais do que delicada.

Ela tenta conjurar uma bola de fogo, mas seu corpo ainda não se recuperou da sobrecarga de magia e ela se encontra com as mãos vazias e uma sensação de que eles estão prestes a enfrentar o exato perigo ao qual Henry mencionou antes. Apenas em menor número e despreparados.

"Não importa o que você fizer", Henry chega perto dela, protetoramente, seus ombros largos servindo-a como um escudo. "Não deixe que eles te mordam."

Quem são eles? A pergunta morre em seus lábios quando as criaturas se revelam.

Nascida e criada na Floresta Encantada, filha de uma bruxa, pupila de um temido duende e tendo magia ela mesma, além de acesso a todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas e reinos, Regina já se deparou com praticamente tudo; ciclopes e gigantes, krakens e dragões, unicórnios e grifos, sereias e lobisomens, fantasmas e banshees... Diga o nome, ela provavelmente já viu.

Sendo a Rainha Má, Regina não apenas trouxe a morte em seu encalço, deixando um rastro vermelho de sangue por onde ela passou, mas a enfrentou com a cabeça erguida mais vezes do que pode recordar. Na maioria das vezes sem medo. E ocasionalmente, com intenção e propósito. A Morte, entretanto, nunca a enfrentou de frente.

Isto é, até agora.

Eles grunhem como animais repugnantes, homens e mulheres, mas na verdade, apenas o que sobrou deles. Sua carne foi comida e o que resta é podre e sujo, um misto de restos mortais gordurosos e pútridos cobertos por trapos imundos.

Eles se movem lentamente, mas constantes, atraídos pelo cheiro de vida que emana de Regina e Henry. O primeiro a alcança-los, Henry abate com um golpe na cavidade do seu olho. A violência do ato e a naturalidade com a qual Henry o defere é mais chocante para Regina do que a presença dessas criaturas desprezíveis em si.

Ela dá um passo para trás, atordoada. Porém, Henry não parece notar sua reação, mais preocupado com o resto da horda. Todo o movimento parece despertá-los de seu estupor e, juntos, eles avançam na direção do garoto.

Henry puxa vigorosamente a faca do corpo da criatura que acabou de atingir e a lança contra o próximo que se coloca em seu caminho. Um terceiro cai em cima dele e seu atacante e obrigando Regina a agir. Com uma pedra pesada em mãos ela se lança contra a criatura e a acerta bem na cabeça com toda a sua força.

O impacto é o suficiente para tirá-la de sua rota, seu corpo sendo lançado ao chão, mas não o suficiente para matar, então Regina a ataca mais uma vez. E mais outra. E outra, até que haja apenas uma mancha vermelha escura sobre o solo.

Henry, que ainda tem um corpo morto sobre o seu, observa a cena congelado no lugar, e é assim que Regina o encontra ao olhar em sua direção, seus olhos selvagens e sangue manchando suas mãos.

"Você disse que não deixá-los morder." Ela empurra o cabelo despenteado do rosto com as costas da mão. "Isso incluía você. Certo?"

"Sim". Henry sacode a cabeça, voltando a si quando outra criatura se lança contra Regina.

Ele rola por baixo do corpo que estava em cima dele, mas ainda está no meio do caminho quando um punhal passa como um vulto ao seu lado e espeta a criatura contra uma árvore próxima.

Tanto Regina quanto Henry olham para trás em tempo de ver uma massa de cabelos loiros se movendo rapidamente com uma espada, decapitando as últimos três com facilidade, suas expressões igualmente perplexas, embora por razões diferentes.

"Ma". "Emma". Suas vozes escapam em uníssono e a ex-xerife enxuga o suor de seu rosto antes de esmagar uma última cabeça com o calcanhar de sua bota de couro.

Com sangue e lama em seus sapatos, Emma Swan finalmente cumprimenta mãe e filho, toda cheia de si com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

"Hey... Que foda foi essa entrada, ein?"

.::.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Enquanto é possível notar que Henry mudou de forma substancial, especialmente na superfície, Emma parece ter permanecido exatamente a mesma pessoa, o que inclui a jaqueta de couro vermelho e seu irritante e exacerbado senso de confiança.

Ao menos desta vez, o seu _timing_ não é completamente terrível.

Seu filho adolescente, entretanto, parece pensar o contrário.

" _Ma_ , o que você está fazendo aqui?" Henry franze a testa e bate o pé no chão com força, da mesma forma que fazia quando era apenas um menino se sentindo contrariado por não poder ficar acordado até tarde. O gesto, por menor que seja, levando Regina a notar que apesar das aparências, reminiscências de seu filho ainda se encontram em algum lugar dentro do jovem rapaz.

"Puxa, eu não sei... Que tal: salvando o seu traseiro!" Emma limpa o sangue da lâmina de sua espada com um pedaço de pano e caminha em direção à árvore onde sua adaga ainda está presa. "À propósito, não há de quê."

"Nós não precisávamos da sua ajuda." Henry insiste, teimosamente, sacudindo a poeira de suas próprias roupas com aborrecimento estampado em seu rosto.

Emma sempre pode ver Regina em suas feições quando ele faz essa cara. Dado o número de vezes em que isso aconteceu ao longo dos últimos anos e da situação que eles estão enfrentando no momento, ela não acha isso surpreendente e tampouco adorável.

"A pilha de cadáveres diz o contrário, garoto." A loira inspeciona sua adaga antes de colocá-la em seu coldre e, em seguida, volta-se para Regina, encarando-a pela primeira vez. "Há quanto tempo, sua Majestade."

"Obrigada pela sua ajuda Miss Swan. É bom saber que suas habilidades com a espada finalmente melhoraram." Regina avalia com fingida indiferença, subitamente incomodada com as manchas de sangue em suas mãos.

Sua expressão deve revelar seu desconforto, porque sem pensar duas vezes, Emma lhe entrega seu próprio pedaço de trapo sujo. A morena não esconde seu desgosto, mas dada a falta de opções, aceita o gesto.

"Eu tinha tudo sob controle." Henry insiste, ignorando a pequena troca entre suas mães. "Você precisa parar de me tratar como uma criança."

Revirando os olhos e chegando ao final de seu pavio notoriamente curto, Emma não se segura, apesar da presença de Regina. "Escuta Henry, se você não quer ser tratado como uma criança talvez devesse ter pensado duas vezes antes de se esgueirar no meio da noite e desobedecer a ordens estritas."

"Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Você sabe que não havia outro caminho". Henry se defende, mas as palavras de Emma parecem tê-lo acertado em cheio.

"Talvez. Mas essa decisão não cabia à você." Mesmo que o tom de Emma seja mais suave, sua postura permanece rígida, deixando um clima desagradável entre os dois.

O garoto não parece ter uma resposta para isso. "Está ficando tarde. É melhor a gente ir..."

Henry caminha na frente, silenciosamente indicando que Regina e Emma devem acompanhá-lo, o que elas fazem sem hesitar.

Regina não tem nada a dizer por ora, ainda processando a cena que acabou de testemunhar e as possíveis implicações da mesma. Já Emma, desconfortável por ter sido pega em posição de ter que passar um sermão no garoto por ninguém menos que Regina, dá de ombros. "Adolescentes, huh?"

Regina permanece contemplativa então, a única resposta oferecida, pertencente ao som de seus passos no terreno cheio de folhas secas, enquanto elas seguem o filho.

.::.

"Talvez você possa me esclarecer sobre toda esta situação à qual estou a ponto de me engajar." A voz de Regina rompe o silêncio depois de quase uma hora viagem. Ela fala baixo, porém, de modo a não perturbar o adolescente mal-humorado que lidera o trio.

"O que exatamente o garoto lhe contou?" Emma responde no mesmo tom, com os olhos colados à figura de Henry.

"Muito pouco, temo eu." Regina decide não se concentrar no filho. "Essas **coisas** que nos atacaram há pouco, por exemplo, se revelaram uma desagradável surpresa."

"Então, ele basicamente pulou o prato principal." Emma deixa um suspiro escapar, incrédula. "Essas **coisas** são a razão pela qual estamos completamente ferrados."

Regina estremece ante o uso de tal linguagem, mas se abstém de censurar Emma, mais preocupada com o que ela tem a dizer. "O que eram eles?"

"Sério?" Emma interrompe a caminhada, um olhar de estupefação emoldurando sua expressão. "Você nunca se deparou com zumbis antes?"

Regina provavelmente deveria se sentir ofendida pelo tom de Emma. E talvez ela tivesse, se suas palavras não houvessem desbloqueado memórias tão terríveis de seu passado.

Ela pensa em Daniel, doce e gentil Daniel, sendo trazido da morte pelos esquemas de Victor. Suas mãos, tão frias, envolvendo seu pescoço e apertando com força até sua visão se tornar turva. Sua voz, incorporada pela dor, suplicando por misericórdia. O coração que não era realmente dele, pulsando de forma não natural dentro de seu corpo morto.

Regina estremece involuntariamente, as palavras amargas quando ela admite. "Não assim. Não dessa maneira."

Seja o que for que Emma lê em seu rosto, seus instintos dizem-lhe para não se intrometer, ao que Regina é silenciosamente grata.

"Bem, nós realmente não sabemos o que causou isso, ou como essa coisa toda começou, apenas como acontece. Seu coração pára de bater e, em questão de segundos, você acorda com um apetite especial por pessoas. Qualquer coisa viva na verdade. E a única maneira de matar essas criaturas de uma vez por todas é..."

"Com um golpe fatal na cabeça." Regina se lembra de Henry fazendo justamente isso, uma imagem que ela provavelmente nunca irá esquecer.

"Exatamente." Emma retoma sua caminhada, acompanhada por Regina. "Essa coisa não foi causada por magia ou nada parecido. Pelo menos, achamos que não, mas somente porque até onde se sabe, aconteceu em escala mundial. Storybrooke até permaneceu protegida por um pouco mais de tempo, por causa da barreira. Mas então, a barreira foi levantada e as coisas foram para o inferno depois disso."

Regina absorve as palavras de Emma, tentando dominar seu espanto. Em todo o tempo em que viveu em Storybrooke, sempre em busca de sua vingança pessoal, ela nunca tinha considerado as ameaças oferecidas por esta terra. Especialmente nada de semelhante natureza.

"Quando tudo isso aconteceu?"

"Cerca de um ano depois que você foi condenada? É difícil guardar detalhes com a falta de meios e tudo o mais que aconteceu desde então. Pelo menos para mim... Mas tenho certeza de que Whale tem tudo cuidadosamente anotado em um calendário em algum lugar em sua alcova."

"E Storybrooke?"

"É uma cidade fantasma agora. Só que no caso, os fantasmas passeiam pelo que resta da cidade caçando coisas vivas." Emma dá de ombros, como se a coisa toda fosse algo natural e não um conto de terror, o que Regina considera ser a parte mais terrível de todas.

Porque se Emma Swan se rendeu, ela não tem certeza do que resta para salvar.

"Então, para onde estamos indo?"

"Finalmente!" A pergunta de Regina é cortada pela voz de Henry ao anunciar a chegada ao seu destino. O bosque pelo qual o pequeno grupo cruzou a pé, dando lugar a uma estrada asfaltada e, em seguida, uma fina linha de areia cinzenta que vai de encontro ao mar.

Dentre alguns arbustos - um esconderijo bastante óbvio - um pequeno barco de madeira é revelado quando Henry começa a arrastá-lo para o mar com considerável esforço.

"Garoto, da próxima vez, tente uma cobertura melhor ok? Alguém poderia tê-lo encontrado, e depois Merry Jerry teria virado história". Emma diz tirando suas botas e caminhando na direção do rapaz para lhe oferecer alguma ajuda ao levar o pequeno, mas pesado, barco de volta à água. "E, por falar nisso, você poderia pelo menos ter me dado umas dicas sobre esse seu plano, assim eu não teria que ter vindo atrás de você nadando feito um maldito _Flipper_ ".

"Vocês não podem estar falando sério!" Regina não faz qualquer esforço para conter sua incredulidade e dois pares de olhos verdes se mostram de repente alertas à sua reação. "Vocês não estão pensando que eu vou realmente colocar minha vida em risco embarcando nessa lamentável réplica de embarcação, não é?"

"Para falar a verdade, sim nós estamos. A menos que você esteja pensando em ficar aqui sozinha e começar uma fogueira, sua Majestade. O que eu não aconselharia, particularmente, porque você sabe... Zumbis!" Emma afirma sarcasticamente e é recompensada com um olhar letal.

Tentando apaziguar o que pode muito bem se tornar uma pesada troca de fogo, antes que a situação se complique, Henry se coloca entre as duas.

"Mãe, essa é a única maneira de chegar ao Jolly Roger".

"A menos que você não se importe em evocar sua sereia interior..." Emma acrescenta, resmungando para si mesma.

A explicação de Henry é dada pacientemente, como a uma criança, mas o que realmente toca Regina é o fato de ele tê-la chamado de "mãe" pela primeira vez em um longo, longo tempo.

Algo dentro de seu peito parece latejar. E, em seguida, a parte racional de seu cérebro recupera sua função.

"Jolly Roger?"

É Emma quem lhe proporciona a confirmação do que parece ser a idéia mais absurda de todos os tempos.

E também a única razão pela qual eles ainda estão vivos.

Longe dali, Regina vê o navio no meio da água azul, aparentemente intocado pelos horrores que tem assombrado essa terra. E pela expressão nos rostos de Henry e Emma, não lhe resta qualquer saída.

Regina suspira.

Isso definitivamente não era o que ela estava esperando.

.::.

O pôr do Sol está chamuscando o céu com tons de rosa e laranja quando eles finalmente se aproximam do navio de Hook. Henry e Emma fizeram a maior parte do trabalho - bem, todo o trabalho - depois de se recusarem a deixar Regina usar seus poderes para acelerar a viagem, por razões que ainda lhe escapam. Certamente agora seu domínio sobre os seus poderes está sob controle, mas de alguma forma este não parece ser o único problema.

Um ponto em que Regina teria insistido se Emma não tivesse parado de remar de repente para lhe dar um aviso mais que direto.

"Esse é o fim da linha. Hora do show. Por favor, não importa o que você ouvir, deixe a parte da fala por minha conta, ok?"

Regina não tem a chance de se opor realmente, o pequeno barco sendo levantado por cordas enquanto vozes expressam alegria com o retorno dos navegantes, antes que ela possa sequer reagir.

Isto é, até a sua presença ser notada.

Então toda a alegria, de fato, todo o barulho desaparece, deixando apenas um silêncio carregado no lugar.

É quando tudo se torna claro, a começar pela discussão entre Emma e Henry em seu primeiro encontro na floresta. Não se tratava apenas de uma reprimenda porque o garoto tinha ido atrás de sua mãe adotiva sozinho, colocando sua vida risco em um ato de rebeldia imprudente.

Era porque ele tinha ido sem o consentimento de todos os demais.

E agora, aqui está Regina, em um navio, cercada por um imenso oceano, se deparando com uma recepção muito pouco amistosa . Não que ela não esteja acostumada a isso, estando ela mais do que familiar com o papel de vilã que constantemente lhe é delegado. Mas isso certamente vai tornar as coisas mais difíceis, afinal como ela pode resgatá-los quando claramente essas pessoas não confiam nela ou sequer desejam seu auxílio?

Felizmente, este é agora um problema que cabe à Emma Swan resolver.

.::.

Emma não se surpreende em nada com a reação do grupo à presença de Regina. Apesar de todo o seu discurso quanto a serem os mocinhos e ajudarem quem precisa essas mesmas pessoas certamente parecem dispostas a escolher um lado, sempre que é mais conveniente.

De fato, dado o histórico de Regina, o lado ao qual ela não pertence é quase sempre o mais conveniente. E também o mais seguro. O problema é que, até onde Emma sabe, anos se passaram, os tempos mudaram e as prioridades foram definitivamente alteradas. Então será que isso não conta para alguma coisa?

Aparentemente não tanto quanto Emma gostaria; um otimismo que ela só pode ter herdado de seus pais.

"O que é esta bruxa está fazendo aqui?"

Grumpy é o primeiro a declarar seu descontentamento dando um passo à frente, posicionando-se na frente de sua mãe de forma protetora, enquanto Snow - aquela que supostamente teria mais razões para se opor à presença de Regina - para grande surpresa de sua filha, permanece impassível, seus olhos estudiosos sobre a figura da ex-rainha.

Em verdade, Emma não pode exatamente culpá-la. Ela mesma foi pega de surpresa quando viu Regina pela primeira vez na floresta, depois de todos esses anos. E isso não teve quase nada a ver com o fato de que ela havia acabado de matar um zumbi com as mãos nuas.

A mulher que eles agora têm diante de si está tão diferente; Não é de se admirar que o grupo não tenha sido capaz de identificá-la como a presença que acompanhava Emma e Henry em sua aproximação do Jolly Roger. Certamente suas maneiras parecem ter permanecido as mesmas, assim como sua "graciosa" personalidade, mas fisicamente, Regina poderia muito bem ser outra mulher.

Para começar as roupas impecáveis se foram, dando lugar a um manto cinza muito simples, o mesmo que ela recebeu em seu julgamento, só que muito mais desgastado e desbotado. Por mais limpo e cuidado que Regina possa tê-lo mantido todos esses anos – antes do sangrento embate que ela enfrentou anteriormente, isto é – seus trajes com certeza em nada se assemelham a alta costura que a ex-rainha sempre favoreceu em seu passado, seja este na Floresta Encantada ou Storybrooke.

Seu cabelo, que anteriormente havia sido mantido curto e impecável, está agora mais longo do que Emma se recorda de já ter visto, ondulado e irregular, apesar dos melhores esforços de Regina para domar as mechas escuras. E, é claro, há esta consistência pastosa que nunca pertenceu a seu tom de pele até então. O que, pessoalmente, Emma pensa que não combina com ela em nada, fazendo com que Regina pareça ainda mais frágil quando adicionado ao fato de ela estar tão magra.

No entanto, mesmo pequena como ela se revela sem seus saltos altos e aparentando ser capaz de ser carregada pelo vento com um mero sopro, com um único olhar e sem qualquer necessidade de palavras Regina vai do frágil ao sombrio, o que só pode significar um mau agouro se Emma não intervir rapidamente.

"Na verdade, é uma história engraçada", Emma fala em voz alta, comandando toda a atenção para si mesma, enquanto dá um passo a frente de Regina.

"Não posso dizer que partilhamos o seu senso de humor Swan." Hook diz bastante seco, ao lado de Ruby, que discretamente deposita a mão sobre sua adaga, ao que Emma não pode dizer se trata de um gesto de mera precaução ou com diferente intenção. Seja o que for, Henry parece notar a atmosfera pesada, ficando muito alerta ao lado de sua mãe adotiva.

"Vocês nem ouviram a história ainda." Emma não desiste, seus olhos afiados observando o grupo com cautela, enquanto seus lábios esboçam um sorriso artificial.

"Você não se lembra do que ela fez da última vez? E tudo o mais antes disso? Irmã, esta bruxa não é nada senão más notícias." Grumpy defende com veemência.

"O anão tem um ponto. Você deve saber que nenhuma história com a Rainha Má termina com risadas, Miss Swan." Whale acrescenta com um sorriso malicioso, que provoca arrepios em Emma apenas pela sua aparência. Seja qual forem as boas ações que ele tenha feito desde que foi resgatado, quando se trata do Doutor Frankenstein, Emma nunca consegue afastar a sensação de que algo não cheira bem.

O seu "especial" interesse em zumbis certamente não ajudou o seu caso ao longo dos últimos dois anos.

Assim, a reação de todos é consideravelmente pior do que ela tinha imaginado. Emma ainda pode lidar com isso. Ela certamente já passou por situações piores. O único problema é que qualquer se seja a solução para o problema em questão, este ainda não se apresentou a ela.

Para seu alívio, esse é o exato momento em que Pongo surge latindo e saltando sobre Regina com nada senão o mais puro entusiasmo. Pega de surpresa, Regina cambaleia para trás, precisando da ajuda de Henry para manter o equilíbrio enquanto o dálmata saúda a ex-rainha com beijos molhados e latidos de alegria.

"Pelo amor de Deus, alguém pode controlar este animal?" Regina consegue reclamar em meio ao alvoroço provocado e Henry faz o seu melhor para fazer exatamente isso, enquanto todo mundo parece mais do que apenas um pouco surpreso com a espontânea expressão de afeto do cão para com a Rainha Má.

Emma está prestes a vir em seu socorro também, quando, logo atrás Pongo, tão rápido quanto suas curtas pernas o permitem, vem um pequeno menino de cabelos louros que a abraça pela cintura ferozmente.

"Você voltou!" O menino vibra oferecendo um sorriso imenso que faz o coração de Emma saltitar, apesar de toda a tensão.

E como um encanto, a presença do garoto compele quase todo mundo de volta para seus cantos do ringue.

"Hey pirralho." Emma acaricia sua cabeça, com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Então, voltando ao seus sentidos, sua postura endurece quando ela comanda. "Henry, mostre à Regina meus aposentos. E certifique-se de levar Evan e Pongo com você."

"Emma, " Snow está prestes a dizer algo, mas ela a interrompe.

"Agora não, mãe." Emma diz secamente então olha desafiadoramente para o resto da tripulação, que a observa em silêncio, sua voz baixa e peremptória. "Agora todos vocês me escutem bem..."

Ao ser guiada por Henry e a criança que se parece notavelmente com Emma, a última coisa que Regina é capaz de ouvir antes de entrar no navio é o tom resoluto de Emma enquanto sua voz se eleva. "- E quer vocês queiram ou não, está decidido. Ela fica."

.::.

Apesar de valer-se de seu melhor tom autoritário, bem como suas habilidades de liderança, o debate acalorado entre o pequeno grupo de sobreviventes se prolonga por uma quantidade insuportável de tempo.

Por fim, Emma consegue sair vitoriosa, mas apenas por pouco e mesmo assim, muito se deve ao apoio de sua mãe.

"Fico feliz por você ter encontrado Henry antes que qualquer coisa ruim pudesse lhe acontecer." Snow diz deixando uma mão descansar sobre o ombro de sua filha, enquanto ela se senta em uma caixa na popa do navio - um lugar ao qual Emma se acostumou a visitar sempre que seus pensamentos tornam-se muito barulhentos.

O lugar onde Snow sabia que ela estaria.

"É. Tivemos sorte de você ter notado a ausência do Henry tão cedo." Emma interroga com um olhar longo, à espera de uma confissão. Sua mãe não a deixa esperando por muito tempo.

"Sinto muito. Eu sei que foi uma coisa estúpida de se fazer; entregar a chave à ele. Mas você deve saber que eu só fiz isso porque sabia que você estaria lá para protegê-lo, certo?"

Snow parece genuinamente angustiada, o que faz com que a fúria de sua filha se abrande, mas não o suficiente para que Emma esqueça a gravidade de seu ato. "Foi uma grande merda. Algo muito ruim poderia ter acontecido, você sabe disso."

"Eu sei. E se eu pudesse, eu teria sido a pessoa a ir atrás de Regina para pedir sua ajuda, mas nós duas sabemos que se esse fosse o caso, eu teria voltado de mãos vazias." Snow explica ainda que não haja real necessidade. "E você sabe que a Regina é a única pessoa que pode nos ajudar agora."

"Sim, eu sei disso, Henry sabe disso e você sabe disso, mas o restante do mundo parece pensar o contrário. O que não facilita as coisas nem um pouco." Emma confessa, deixando transparecer o peso que vem carregando em seus ombros desde que ela trouxe Regina - e talvez até mesmo antes disso.

"Bem, eles aceitaram a presença dela por enquanto, e isso é alguma coisa." Snow tenta ser otimista e é presenteada com um olhar inquisidor por sua filha, como se ela estivesse tentando entendê-la e não conseguisse juntar todas as peças.

O momento dura menos de um minuto, o sarcasmo inconfundível de Emma permeando suas palavras, o que torna difícil distinguir o quanto do que ela está dizendo tem ou não um significado real.

"Claro, mas eu ainda sinto que deveria colocar ficar de guarda junto à sua porta ou podemos encontrá-la em pedaços ao amanhecer."

"Oh querida," Snow sorri versadamente, uma centelha perdida há muito tempo em seus olhos quando ela lhe diz. "Você não tem que se preocupar com Regina. Se há uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que nem o tempo foi capaz de apagar é o fato de que ela é mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesma."

.::.

"O que está achando de seus novos aposentos, sua Majestade?" Emma brinca sem convicção ao lhe pagar uma visita após o jantar, finalmente se forçando a dar uma olhada em como a ex-prefeita está se adaptando ao seu novo ambiente.

"Já vi melhores." Regina responde, com simplicidade, sentada no beliche de Emma sem nunca perder a pose. "Mas certamente já vi piores também."

A humildade presente na observação de Regina é inesperada, abalando Emma em sua convicção e fazendo-a optar por uma abordagem mais séria.

Sua exaustão quase esmagadora também pode ter algo a ver com isso.

"Então... Agora você já sabe a história. Uma grande parte dela, de qualquer maneira... Ainda está disposta a tomar parte nisso?" Emma repousa o corpo contra a parede, os braços cruzados enquanto ela inspeciona Regina usando seu superpoder e outras habilidades de observação também. "Quer dizer, nós duas sabemos o que Henry espera que você faça, mas no final realmente só depende de você."

"Você faz soar como se fosse uma questão de escolha, quando claramente nem você nem eu temos uma."

"Você está certa." Emma se entrega com um suspiro. "Mas eu ainda me lembro como é ter este grande peso jogado em seu colo, sem aviso prévio, então acho estava apenas tentando suavizar o golpe."

Regina não responde de imediato, sua figura estagnada em uma postura pensativa, até que as palavras, finalmente, parecem encontrar seu caminho.

"Foi assim que você se sentiu quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez em sua porta?"

As memórias de Emma emergem como a inundação de um rio.

O rosto de Henry, então, tão jovem, tão inocente. Sua insistência em lhe oferecer o título de salvadora quando ela tinha sido qualquer coisa menos isso; confiante de que ela iria fazer a coisa certa, acreditando mais nela do que Emma jamais foi capaz.

O passado jamais pareceu tão distante. E ao mesmo tempo tão presente.

"Você quer dizer esperando que eu realizasse quase o impossível?" Emma insinua com a compreensão exata do que Regina está falando. Um sorriso amargo florescendo em seus lábios quando ela lhe dá uma resposta. "É... Foi exatamente assim."

.::.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte, Regina encontra toda a tripulação reunida em torno de uma tábua comprida e larga, que em algum momento foi convertida em mesa ao ser equilibrada sobre dois barris, como uma família grande e mais do que ligeiramente desajustada, compartilhando a primeira refeição do dia.

Snow parece ser a cozinheira oficial da vez, enquanto os demais se encontram entretidos em atividades diversas ao redor da mesa naquela pequena cozinha improvisada. Grumpy e Henry jogam cartas sob os olhos atentos do menino que Regina agora sabe ser o filho caçula de Charming e Snow.

Ao seu lado, Victor lê um livro enquanto bebe um líquido fumegante em uma caneca rústica enquanto, do outro lado da mesa, Ruby e Hook conversam em sussurros, a forma como a única mão dele repousa na perna dela, entregando muito mais do que Regina gostaria de saber sobre a relação dos dois.

Sentada à extremidade oposta da mesa, Emma é a primeira a notar sua presença, sua colher parando no meio do caminho até a boca, enquanto seu olhar aguarda em antecipação o que a ex-prefeita tem a anunciar - o que Regina pretende fazer sem grandes delongas, mas não sem antes deixar que um suspiro dramático anuncie sua presença aos demais.

"Eu queria que vocês soubessem que depois de refletir bastante a respeito, acredito ter encontrado uma saída." Sua postura é rígida e ela não olha diretamente para ninguém em particular durante a sua declaração.

"Bem _amor_ , gostaria de compartilhar seu plano brilhante?" Hook pergunta com curiosidade, mas também regozijo, recebendo uma cotovelada não tão sutil de Ruby por debaixo da mesa. Seu sorriso vacila, mas sua mensagem não falha.

"Não se trata de nada engenhoso, então sinto muito se isso serve como desapontamento a você pirata, mas a verdade é que só há uma coisa que pode nos tirar da situação em que nos encontramos, e essa coisa claramente é: Magia."

" _ **Sua**_ magia." Ruby avalia sem esconder suas suspeitas, o que Regina prefere ignorar, apesar de manter-se ciente dos menores movimentos do lobo.

 **"** Com a ajuda da minha magia, sim, pretendo abrir um portal para que todos nós possamos fugir para outra terra. Uma que, espero eu, não tenha sido infectada por estas criaturas vis."

"Você saberia uma coisa ou duas sobre criaturas vis, não é?" O comentário de Grumpy é cheio de despeito, o que irrita Regina, mas não suficientemente para distraí-la de sua tarefa. Ao invés disso, ela apenas revira os olhos para a presença do anão - ou, mais provavelmente, sua existência.

"Para realizar este plano, vou precisar voltar à Storybrooke. Lá pretendo coletar os itens necessários para abrir o portal." Ela explica racionalmente. A falta de resposta, no entanto, obriga-a a acrescentar. "Esta é, na minha perspectiva, a nossa única chance."

A reação do grupo está bem longe do que Regina esperava.

Em verdade ela já imaginava que, qual fosse seu plano, as pessoas ali reunidas não iriam confiar nele – e por sua vez nela – ao menos não assim tão prontamente. Mas, dada a alternativa, Regina esperava no mínimo uma expressão de alívio ou esperança. Mesmo com todas as suas diferenças e um passado compartilhado, ela ainda está afinal de contas, literalmente oferecendo a todos uma saída.

O que se tem em realidade é um silêncio atordoante e reticências. Ambos transmitidos através do intercâmbio de vários olhares desconfiados.

"Olha, isso é tudo o que posso oferecer. Mas se vocês preferem ficar aqui vivendo _dessa forma_... É problema de vocês." Regina perde a paciência, cruzando os braços na frente do peito em sinal claro de sua irritação.

"Não é isso, Regina." Emma oferece uma tentativa rasa de esclarecimento. "É só que... Bem, esta não é a primeira vez que alguém nos faz esta oferta."

"Oh." Isso pega Regina de surpresa, sua indignação dando lugar à confusão. "Então por que vocês ainda estão aqui?"

"Porque fomos traídos pela pessoa que ofereceu." Emma responde, admitindo a verdade amarga.

"Eu deveria ter ouvido meus instintos e nunca confiado naquele _crocodilo_ maldito." Hook murmura ressentido virando sua garrafa de uma só vez e de repente Regina pode imaginar exatamente o que aconteceu.

Se já existiu uma pessoa em quem nunca se deve confiar, esta foi Rumplestiltskin, uma lição que ela aprendeu a um custo elevado em seu passado. E uma lição a qual, aparentemente, também aprenderem os demais presentes neste navio.

Regina não pode conter sua reação diante de tamanha ingenuidade.

"O que ele propôs a vocês? Um acordo?" Ela zomba sem sequer calcular como o tópico em questão ou o seu tom possam provocar a sensibilidade alheia.

"Foi muito mais complicado do que isso, ok?" É tudo o que Emma está disposta a revelar. Mas a troca de olhares entre ela e Hook não passa despercebida por Regina. "De qualquer forma, encurtando a história, ele abriu o maldito portal e fugiu enquanto nós ainda estamos presos aqui."

"Pois é, então, perdoe-nos se nós não queremos cometer os mesmos erros novamente, _irmã_." Grumpy resmunga ao mastigar o que parece ser um pedaço muito dormido de pão.

"O que faz você pensar que será capaz de abrir esse portal, afinal?" Pergunta Whale, o que Regina recebe como uma ofensa, mas antes que ela possa responder, Henry sai em sua defesa.

"Ela ainda tem magia. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos." Ele assegura a todos. Suas palavras, no entanto, tem um impacto distinto; lembrando a todos a ameaça que Regina ainda representa.

"Como isso é possível?" Snow fala pela primeira vez e Regina não tem certeza do que ela quer dizer e tampouco consegue ler sua expressão. Como se os anos que passaram tivessem transformado a Snow que ela conhecia em uma completa estranha.

Mais do que isso, Regina não pode deixar de notar que em comparação a todos no pequeno grupo de sobreviventes, Snow parece ter sido a mais atingida, o que Regina tem certeza, tem a ver com a ausência de Charming.

Ela só não sabe exatamente de que forma.

"Se você tem seus poderes, então o que mais você precisa?" Ruby questiona intrigada.

"Criação de portais não é assim tão simples, tampouco viajar através deles, especialmente com um grupo tão grande. Eu não sei que meios Rumplestiltskin usou a fim de escapar, mas a última vez que fiz isso, eu tive de lançar uma maldição para fazê-lo." Regina explica pungente. "Desta vez, eu espero encontrar uma saída menos drástica."

"Por acaso seu plano envolve algum sacrifício humano?" Emma levanta a mão como uma aluna na sala de aula. Sua pergunta tão ridícula como é, infelizmente, bastante relevante.

"Não." Regina responde secamente.

"Então conte comigo." A loira responde bem-humorada. "Então Storybrooke, huh? Você tem uma lista de coisas que precisa?"

"Eu não preciso de uma lista." Regina assegura-lhe confiante. "Mas, dadas às mudanças no ambiente, eu não iria recusar um guia."

"Mais como uma escolta." Grumpy lança-lhe um olhar mesquinho que é imediatamente devolvido na mesma moeda.

"Bem, eu estou fora. Eu não colocaria minha vida em risco pela Rainha Má, mesmo que ainda fosse um mero vassalo." Whale declara estoicamente.

"Por que não fico surpresa?" Emma observa e revira os olhos, colocando um sorriso nos lábios de Regina. Um sorriso quase imperceptível, isto é. "Eu vou. Guardar a rainha e talvez até obter alguns mantimentos. Parece divertido."

"Emma, não!" A voz de Snow de repente sobressai entre as demais e até mesmo o menino que se manteve em silêncio observando toda a discussão até o momento parece alarmado por isso. Snow, no entanto, escolhe ignorar as reações ao seu rompante. "Uma coisa foi você ir atrás de Henry para se certificar de que ele voltaria. Mas voltar a Storybrooke, em qualquer circunstância, está fora de cogitação."

Emma está prestes a responder quando Snow acrescenta o último golpe. "Preciso lembrá-la do que aconteceu da última vez?"

Todos os olhos estão sobre a ex-xerife, esperando sua reação, e Regina consegue enxergar Emma travando seu maxilar em uma tentativa forçada de manter a compostura.

Com um tom imperativo, Emma instrui seu filho. "Henry, leve Evan lá pra cima."

Apesar de frustrado, Henry obedece, puxando Evan por seu capuz em seu caminho para fora. "Vamos Evan... Hora de retirar nossas tropas."

O menino não demonstra qualquer resistência, silenciosamente atendendo ao comando dado, mas seus grandes olhos verdes parecem colados à figura de Regina até ele sair do cômodo.

Uma vez que a saída deles tenha ocorrido, Emma deixa escapar o que esteve segurando, seu tom incisivo e sério.

"Mãe, nós já conversamos sobre isso."

"Emma, eu não vou ter essa discussão novamente."

"Ficar para sempre neste navio não é uma opção! Você sabe disso!" Snow acena com a cabeça em desacordo e Emma tenta chegar perto dela, como se seu toque fosse o suficiente para trazer Snow de volta à razão.

Sentindo suas intenções, Snow dá um passo para trás. "É muito perigoso. Eu não posso admitir isso."

"Mãe..." A voz de Emma é quase um sussurro, como se lhe doesse dizer isso em voz alta. "Eu sinto muito, mas você sabe que esta pode muito bem ser a nossa única chance."

Snow olha sua filha então, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Neste instante, Regina não pode deixar de sentir como se estivesse invadindo um momento muito particular entre mãe e filha, o que, pelos olhares nos rostos de todos, é um sentimento compartilhado.

Ao mesmo tempo, nenhum deles parece surpreso com a exibição, o que faz com que Regina suspeite que esta não seja a primeira vez que semelhante discussão acontece.

"Eu não posso perder você também. Não depois do que aconteceu com o seu pai." As palavras de Snow são cheias de tormento, seu rosto vermelho agora com lágrimas escorrendo livremente.

Emma toca o rosto da mãe com suavidade, oferecendo o pouco de conforto que ela pode. "Eu não posso prometer que você não vai. Mas você sabe que não vou desistir sem lutar."

Em seguida, a loira envolve sua mãe em um abraço apertado, acariciando suas costas, enquanto o rosto de Snow desaparece em seu ombro. Seus soluços ainda mais evidentes, dada a falta de movimento proporcionada pelos demais presentes.

É assim que Regina descobre a primeira das muitas tragédias que tomaram parte durante seu tempo no exílio.

A história de como Snow White perdeu seu príncipe encantado, mais uma vez, só que desta vez, para nunca mais tê-lo novamente em seus braços.

Ou foi o que Regina acreditou a princípio.

.::.

"Feliz agora?" A voz encontra Regina em um estado contemplativo no convés principal, observando a influência constante do mar.

Ela não se preocupa em virar-se em sua direção, a identidade do proprietário da voz revelada por seu sotaque pesado, bem como seu odor peculiar.

Regina tem quase certeza de que há esta altura rum deve correr nas veias de Hook ao invés de sangue. "Como?"

"Eu estou falando sobre a pequena cena que testemunhamos a pouco lá embaixo." Apoiando os braços no corrimão, Hook curva seu corpo, permitindo que seus olhos fiquem no nível do horizonte, antes de elaborar. "Snow White de luto pela perda de seu verdadeiro amor."

"E o que exatamente você está insinuando?" Regina o desafia, uma sobrancelha erguida e um cinismo profundo marcando suas palavras.

"Não se faça de tímida comigo, _amor_. Não lhe cai bem." Ele se vira em sua direção, tentando tocar o queixo de Regina, a fim de forçar seus olhos a encontrarem os dele, mas recebe um tapa em sua mão pela simples tentativa.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você espera de ouvir de mim." Regina bufa, indignada.

"Eu também não." Ele dá de ombros, simplesmente, seus cabelos escuros sendo bagunçados pelo vento. "Eu acho que eu queria saber como é o sentimento. Você sabe, de ter sua vingança realizada. A minha, como você já ouviu falar, escapou através de um portal."

"Não é da sua conta." Regina o rejeita friamente, mas Hook não desiste facilmente.

"Vamos lá, _amor_. Apenas me diga: Você está feliz? Talvez eufórica? Tenho que dizer, você sabe bem como manter as aparências. Alguém de fora mal poderia notar."

Regina não lhe oferece uma resposta e se ela aguardasse mais um instante, Hook poderia pensar que ela tinha decidido ignorá-lo completamente. Depois de alguns momentos, contudo, ela se pega perguntando. "O que aconteceu exatamente?"

"Você quer os detalhes suculentos? Isso é um novo nível de monstruosidade você sabe, até mesmo pelos meus padrões." Regina não dignifica Hook com uma resposta adequada então e com medo de perder a oportunidade, ele opta por soltar o verbo.

"Foi cerca de quatro invernos atrás, talvez. O pequeno ainda estava em fraldas, pelo que me lembro. Essa foi a principal razão pela qual Snow acabou por ficar para trás no Jolly naquele dia. Algo a ver com a alimentação do miúdo com... Bem, naquela época Swan ainda estava à procura de sobreviventes de modo vez ou outra nós formávamos um grupo e voltávamos à cidade. Foi assim que o médico acabou aqui com a gente. E o cachorro do Grilo também."

Regina se pergunta o que pode ter acontecido com Archie, mas decide não interromper a narrativa de Hook.

"De qualquer forma, eu estava me sentindo um pouco indisposto naquela manhã e acabei ficando para trás, de modo que eu também não estava lá quando aconteceu. Mas Red me contou tudo. Eles estavam prestes a voltar. Não houvera quaisquer sobreviventes naquele dia, mas um punhado de produtos enlatados havia sido encontrado, o que acabou sendo melhor do que a encomenda. Foi quando Charming decidiu entrar em uma loja para tentar encontrar alguma fórmula para bebês. Ruby foi deixada de guarda e ele e Emma entraram juntos. Foi quando, sem aviso, o telhado desmoronou e um monte daquelas criaturas veio abaixo com ele. Emma ficou presa sob alguns destroços e Charming não iria deixá-la para trás. Eles conseguiram escapar. Ele só notou a mordida em sua chegada. Whale sugeriu que o prendêssemos nas celas do porão. Ele verificou a mordida, e disse que se tivesse sido em sua mão, braço ou perna, ele poderia ter tentado algo. Talvez uma amputação. Mas o companheiro não teve essa sorte. Snow passou suas últimas horas de vida ao seu lado. E então ele se transformou. Um monstro. Assim como todos os outros."

Hook suspira pesadamente, apesar de seus melhores esforços, incapaz de esconder o quanto a história afetou a ele também. A fim de manter a fachada, ele oferece a Regina um sorriso que nunca alcança seus olhos. "Então, isso é tudo. Creio que era exatamente o que você queria, não é Vossa Majestade?"

Regina balança a cabeça em seguida, a figura de Daniel borrada em sua mente, vivo, mas não realmente, um coração que nunca foi seu batendo dentro de seu peito. Regina havia sentido e nunca poderia esquecer o que sentiu quando ela finalmente arrancou-lhe, depois de suas dolorosas súplicas. Não houvera sequer um último suspiro. Porque Daniel já estava morto.

Assim, antes que Hook tenha a chance de cometer o mesmo erro outra vez, ela faz questão de lhe dizer a verdade.

"Eu nunca- Isso não foi obra minha." A mera sugestão incita seu desgosto. "Ninguém deveria ter de pôr fim à vida de um ente querido com as próprias mãos."

"Neste caso, _amor_ , não se sinta agravada. Nenhum final foi colocado em qualquer vida, eu lhe garanto. Embora neste momento eu não esteja muito certo de que possamos realmente chamar isso de uma vida."

Os olhos de Regina, austeros e atônitos, procuram Hook em um piscar de olhos. "O que você está dizendo?"

"Que se você está procurando pelo que restou do verdadeiro amor, você ainda pode encontrá-lo na barriga do meu navio."

.::.

Ela não tem muito o que levar. Storybrooke não é tão longe assim, um par de horas no máximo, e viajar com uma bagagem leve parece ser a forma mais segura. Regina tenta dizer a Emma que ela é capaz de gerenciar tudo com sua magia, mas por alguma razão a xerife parece se opor fortemente a isso.

Sendo este o caso, Regina acaba carregando um pequeno saco com duas garrafas de água, alguns alimentos insossos, uma faca emprestada da coleção de Ruby e uma 38 com quatro balas.

Emma viaja com uma bagagem semelhante e a única diferença é a sua espada que não é exatamente prática, mas um tanto quanto intimidante.

Elas decidem partir quando o Sol está nascendo na manhã seguinte e a despedida é desconfortável e sombria. Henry tenta argumentar com Emma uma última vez, implorando-lhe que o deixe participar de sua pequena expedição, mas ela permanece firme, dizendo-lhe que o perigo é muito grande e que é necessário que o garoto fique para cuidar de sua família.

Henry não recebe bem os argumentos, aceitando o abraço de Emma com uma expressão solene e desaparecendo de vista, uma vez que as duas se encontram na pequena embarcação.

Snow não oferece mais qualquer objeção, mas tampouco esconde sua insatisfação. Evan é o único sorrindo, mas, provavelmente porque ele é jovem demais para entender que esta pode ser a última vez que ele está vendo sua irmã mais velha.

Com um beijo no topo de seus cabelos loiros, Emma diz adeus sussurrando algo apenas para seus ouvidos. Em seguida, ela abraça Snow que recebe os braços da filha rigidamente.

À distância, Regina apenas observa a cena.

Os demais acenam ao se despedir e a última coisa Regina ouve é a voz de Ruby gritando enquanto o pequeno barco combate as ondas a caminho de terra.

"Acabe com eles, Emma!"

O silêncio que as rodeia é muito pesado e pela primeira vez Regina sente-se compelida a quebrá-lo.

"Henry pareceu bastante descontente com a sua decisão." Ela fala casualmente enquanto alisa as calças que está usando (item que ela fez questão de conjurar, muito obrigada).

"Bem, se você quer saber, estou quase certa de que você ficou com os melhores anos".

Regina não argumenta, apesar de palavras como cólica infantil e diarreia explosiva surgirem em sua mente. Ao invés disso, ela tenta uma abordagem diferente.

"Ele não mudou muito. Na verdade, eu me atreveria a dizer que ele usa a mesma carranca desde os 8 meses de idade. "

A mera alusão a um Henry bebê faz Emma sorrir. "Você quer dizer a careta de _muppet_ ".

Em seguida, outro pensamento parece permear sua mente e obscurecê-la mais uma vez. "A verdade é que todos nós perdemos coisas demais para continuarmos os mesmos. Essa praga ou maldição pode trazer os mortos à vida, mas eles não são os únicos afetados por ela. Eu diria que mudanças foram inevitáveis. Para todos nós."

Regina não responde imediatamente, absorvendo as palavras de Emma e o significado por trás delas. Quando ela fala, sua voz é sombria e surpreendentemente sincera.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com David."

A menção de seu nome é suficiente para fazer Emma adotar uma expressão austera, o tema, de forma inequívoca, ainda por demais sensível a ela. Regina respeita sua reação, dizendo nada mais, é recompensada com uma última frase antes que o silêncio impenetrável as cerquem novamente.

"Apenas certifique-se de que, se por acaso eu for mordida, eu permaneça morta.", Diz Emma, sem enfrentar Regina diretamente, sua voz resoluta. "Eu não tenho a menor intenção em compartilhar o mesmo destino do meu pai."

.::.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Um fato que poucos conhecem: Regina odeia silêncios.

Em especial os longos, onde a ausência de palavras se arrasta como um animal no deserto prestes a dar seu último suspiro.

Trata-se, aos seus olhos, de uma fraqueza que ela prefere não revelar e que quase passa despercebida pelos que a cercam, especialmente em virtude da sua completa intolerância a trivialidades e conversa fiada. Gente que fala pelos cotovelos sem nunca chegar a ponto algum é algo que a irrita em proporções alarmantes e ela nunca teve paciência para estupidez também.

Entretanto, nada disso muda o fato de que ela odeia longos silêncios.

Longos silêncios a levam de volta à intermináveis horas de castigo por se comportar como uma menina e não como uma dama, jantares em família na companhia de seus pais onde o único som a ser ouvido era o tilintar dos talheres em contato com a louça.

Longos silêncios a lembram dos incontáveis períodos em que ela passou sozinha nos estábulos para nunca mais ouvir a voz de Daniel. E as noites tortuosas em que Leopold visitava seus aposentos e optava por pernoitar enquanto Regina permanecia acordada e alerta, os olhos presos na escuridão e o terror imobilizando seus membros. Incapaz de dormir ou mesmo de respirar quando o menor deslize poderia muito bem acordá-lo, obrigando-a a atender suas necessidades de marido mais uma vez.

Longos silêncios a lembram de uma mansão vazia em Storybrooke, antes da chegada de Henry e depois, com sua partida.

E agora, longos silêncios também a fazem recordar todos os anos em que esteve confinada em sua prisão, em companhia apenas de suas assombrações mais íntimas.

Então, sim, a verdade é que Regina não suporta longos silêncios.

E assim sendo, mesmo após tentativas vãs em controlar seus impulsos e revelar o que pode muito bem ser uma de suas maiores vulnerabilidades, Regina falha miseravelmente quando sua voz preenche os espaços vazios entre ela, Emma e o bosque que as rodeiam.

"Isso seria muito mais prático se tivéssemos um carro."

Emma não parece surpreendida pela observação de Regina, respondendo sem interromper o ritmo de sua caminhada. "Eles fazem muito barulho. Atraem atenção indesejada. Além disso, eu não tenho certeza de que ainda haja alguma reserva de combustível em Storybrooke."

"Não precisava ser um carro. Cavalos serviriam." Regina insiste, protegendo sua visão da luz solar com uma das mãos, enquanto tenta ter um vislumbre da direção tomada por Emma.

"Nós comemos o último há cerca de seis meses." Emma admite resignada.

"Oh."

Emma pára de repente, o rosnar das criaturas, agora familiar às duas, anunciando sua presença não muito longe dali. Na verdade, não demora a que pelo menos dois possam ser vistos. Emma imediatamente pega sua espada, empunhando-a com um movimento ágil e silencioso.

Então ela se volta na direção de Regina e sussurra o mais baixo possível. "Fique atrás de mim. Mas mantenha-se alerta."

Regina, cuja mão já está em busca da arma que lhe foi entregue, obedece a suas instruções sem tirar os olhos de ex-xerife.

Emma se aproxima das criaturas calmamente, mas um passo distraído sobre um galho qualquer, os alerta quanto a sua presença.

Tudo acontece muito rapidamente. Com a espada em mãos e uma única manobra, Emma dá um fim aos dois seres. Regina não pode deixar de notar então suas mãos encharcadas de suor, ainda que apenas por testemunhar a cena.

Depois de decepar as cabeças, Emma as perfura com sua espada uma última vez, certificando-se de que eles não são mais uma ameaça. Algo no chão, no entanto, parece captar a sua atenção por mais tempo.

"O que houve?" Regina pergunta ao se aproximar de Emma, procurando manter a voz baixa e assim evitando chamar a atenção indesejada de outros.

Mas Emma não precisa falar nada, os olhos castanhos de Regina encontrando sua resposta uma vez que ela chega perto o suficiente.

Sob uma das botas de Emma, manchada de sangue e coberta por uma espessa camada de poeira, encontra-se o que restou de uma placa de sinalização na qual ainda pode-se ler:

 _Bem-vindo ao Storybrooke_

.::.

Temendo que qualquer diálogo atraia uma horda, Regina consegue selar seus lábios enquanto as duas continuam a sua jornada, mesmo sentindo-se desconfortável.

Percebendo sua inquietude, é a vez de Emma quebrar o silêncio, e se ela faz isso como um gesto de bondade ou apenas porque a sensação está incomodando a ela também, Regina não é capaz de dizer.

"Você nunca me falou sobre seu plano. Os detalhes dele, quer dizer." Emma afirma quando elas estão no meio do caminho para a cidade, sua espada ainda pingando com o sangue dos alvos mais recentes.

Regina – tendo sua atenção dividida entre seus arredores e a confiança de que nem mesmo magia será capaz de salvar seu _trench coat_ destas abomináveis manchas de sangue e algo que ela não ousa imaginar o que seja - não responde de imediato, de modo que Emma insiste, sem esconder sua impaciência.

"Qual é o nosso alvo, afinal?"

"Feijões mágicos."

Sua resposta faz Emma parar onde está. "Sério?"

"Sim." Regina responde com seriedade, sem titubear.

"Regina, isso não é possível. A única pessoa que tinha acesso aos feijões era o Anton e última vez em que o vi, ele disse que tinham sido roubados."

Regina ergue uma sobrancelha e a expressão no rosto de Emma vai de cética a surpresa em tempo recorde. "Foi **você** quem os roubou?!"

"Não os feijões propriamente, apenas os brotos. Mas sim, fui eu."

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso!" Emma exclama com total descrença marcando suas feições.

"Agora, vamos querida, você não acha realmente que tenha sido meu feito mais impressionante, não é mesmo?" Regina argumenta, sem entender por que a loira parece tão perplexa.

"Todo esse tempo, e você tinha a solução bem debaixo da manga?"

"O que vocês teriam descoberto antes, se não tivessem escolhido me trancar em um calabouço e jogar a chave fora."

O comentário de Regina mais do que rapidamente põe um fim à indignação de Emma.

O assunto em questão, mais um para a lista de coisas que nenhuma das duas deseja discutir.

"É só isso então? Tudo o que você precisa são alguns feijões?"

"Como eu já disse, eu só tenho os brotos, por isso teremos que cultivá-los antes de poder utilizá-los. E, considerando suas propriedades mágicas, eu diria que ajudaria muito ter em mãos alguns ingredientes para ajudar no processo, o que espero, possamos encontrar na antiga loja de penhores do Gold."

Emma não parece muito otimista. "Eu não estaria tão certa quanto a isso. O lugar já estava destruído da última vez em que estivemos na cidade e isso já tem um tempo. Mas de qualquer forma, o que faz você pensar que os brotos ainda estão onde você os escondeu?"

"Porque apenas uma pessoa tinha o conhecimento de sua existência e acesso a eles." Regina responde tentando não deixar transparecer o aborrecimento provocado pelo questionamento de Emma.

"E onde é isso?"

"Em uma câmara secreta."

"Como a do Harry Potter?" Emma faz uma careta, ao que Regina responde vagamente.

"Não exatamente."

.::.

A Storybrooke com a qual Regina se depara não é nada senão destroços e abandono. A simples visão da cidade em semelhante estado lhe provoca náuseas.

As duas estão em pé, atrás da carcaça de um velho caminhão de Correios que parece ter sido nocauteado e incendiado (não necessariamente nesta ordem). Emma está supervisionando seus arredores, procurando quaisquer perigos potenciais, enquanto Regina apenas consegue observar a caótica paisagem.

Mesmo com todos os anos em que ela reinou sobre a Floresta Encantada, esta cidade sempre foi o seu verdadeiro reino. O único lugar que Regina já teve como lar.

E agora não há quase nada em seu lugar **.**

Com uma expressão vazia, Regina absorve todo o dano e destruição. Ao seu lado, finalmente percebendo seu choque, Emma expressa sua solicitude. À sua maneira, isto é.

"Certo. Você não tinha visto ainda." Ela comenta sem jeito, mas não parece minimamente chocada. Regina tem que se lembrar de que esta é a vida de Emma agora. E que tem sido assim já há algum tempo.

"Como as coisas chegaram a este ponto?"

"Aconteceu após a barreira que protegia a cidade ser levantada. A princípio tivemos alguns casos isolados, e as pessoas ainda falavam em resistir juntas e manter a cidade segura. Então, uma vez que a barreira deixou de existir, Storybrooke tornou-se um alvo fácil e foi merda pra todo lado. A população entrou em pânico e saiu queimando edifícios inteiros e saqueando lojas para fazer suas próprias provisões. Você pode imaginar como isso acabou."

"Parece terrível."

"E foi. Mas assim é a natureza humana, não é?" Emma dá de ombros, sem qualquer vestígio de emoção e Regina se volta em sua direção com um olhar inquisitivo.

"Mas vocês conseguiram escapar."

"Conseguimos. Mas não imediatamente." Emma recorda com um olhar distante que parece nublar suas feições. "Snow queria ficar e guiar as pessoas para um refúgio seguro ou algo assim. Ela pensou que era seu dever enquanto... governante."

Emma diz a palavra com cuidado, incerteza quanto a reação de Regina para um título ela sempre reivindicou. Regina, por sua vez, não manifesta qualquer reação, de modo que Emma continua sua narrativa.

"Nós quase conseguimos. Havia uma fazenda nos arredores da cidade e nós encontramos refúgio lá. Durou poucos meses. Nós recebíamos sobreviventes, oferecíamos abrigo, comida, segurança. As coisas ainda estavam ruins, mas não tanto sabe? Nós realmente acreditamos que poderíamos recomeçar lá."

"O que aconteceu?"

"O que sempre acontece. Alguns zumbis conseguiram invadir o terreno e contaminaram algumas pessoas. Elas se transformaram e infectaram outras pessoas. Logo nós tínhamos uma horda. Um número grande demais para combater. Fomos forçados a desistir do lugar e pegar a estrada. Não foi fácil. Minha mãe já estava grávida na época e nós perdemos um monte de gente boa pelo caminho. Granny, Archie, todos os outros anões, menos o Leroy. Foi o Neal quem teve a ideia de procurar abrigo no Jolly Roger."

A menção de Neal parece perturbar Emma, porque em breve ela está encerrando a história. "E por fim foi isso o que fizemos."

Antes que Regina possa perguntar algo mais, a loira joga a mochila sobre um de seus ombros e anuncia. "É melhor irmos andando. A loja do Gold não está longe."

Percebendo ter tocado em um ponto sensível, Regina segue Emma sem mais averiguações. Mesmo que um monte de perguntas continue, por ora, sem resposta.

.::.

A loja de Gold encontra-se de fato caindo aos pedaços, mas ainda assim Regina consegue encontrar a maioria dos ingredientes que está procurando. Quanto ao restante, eles terão que improvisar.

De acordo com ela, não seria a primeira vez e a maneira como Regina parece subitamente animada pela simples perspectiva de fazer algum tipo de magia, é provavelmente algo que deveria preocupar Emma.

Contudo, o máximo que ocorre a Emma é como ao ver a expressão no rosto de Regina, ela não pode deixar de lembrar de algumas crianças que conheceu em seus tempos de escola, crianças que ficavam extremamente animadas com experimentos nas aulas de química e a possibilidade de explodir alguma coisa. Tipo uma CDF de carteirinha, pensamento este que ela tem o bom senso de guardar para si.

De qualquer forma, assim que as duas saem do que restou da loja de Gold, com um sorriso ainda residindo no canto de seus lábios, Regina anuncia.

"Agora nós precisamos apenas fazer uma pequena visita ao cemitério."

O que absolutamente não é o que Emma espera ouvir.

"Como é que é?"

"É a localização do lugar que mencionei anteriormente."

"Você quer dizer a sua câmara secreta de Voldemort?" Emma faz uma careta. "É sério isso?"

"Você faz parecer ridículo." Regina diz, dificilmente contendo seu aborrecimento.

"Eu? Você é a pessoa sugerindo que a gente vá ao cemitério. Fala sério, Regina! Tudo o que fizemos até agora é tentar ficar longe dessa cambada de zumbis e agora você quer ir bater à porta deles?"

Emma não faz o menor esforço para esconder sua exasperação, ao que Regina refuta, mas não sem antes ponderar por alguns instantes.

"Nós não temos que bater em sua porta." Ela diz, oferecendo um vislumbre de alívio para Emma, embora este não dure muito tempo. "Não quando podemos invadir discretamente."

"Bem, esse é um plano excelente, exceto pelo fato de ser incrivelmente estúpido."

"Pois bem, eu a desafio a propor outro plano." Regina cruza os braços na frente do peito e ergue uma sobrancelha.

Emma pensa e pensa e pensa. Apenas para chegar à conclusão alguma além da certeza de que está prestes a se enfiar em um beco sem saída – isso e uma longa lista de palavras de baixo calão que Regina muito provavelmente desaprovaria.

"Tudo bem." Ela cede a contragosto. "Mas se eu morrer, vou fazer questão de voltar e te levar comigo. O que provavelmente vai acontecer no sentido mais literal possível."

.::.

O cemitério, como Emma já esperava, encontra-se infestado de criaturas.

O que torna esta uma missão suicida. O que Emma faz questão de deixar bem claro para Regina. De novo e de novo e de novo.

É quase o suficiente para que Regina redescubra todo um novo apreço por silêncios.

"Se você não calar a boca, eu vou te esfaquear e jogar seus restos mortais para as criaturas como distração enquanto entro no mausoléu." Regina afirma sem emoção e Emma não consegue determinar se esta se trata de uma ameaça séria ou não.

"Pra falar a verdade esse é um plano melhor do que tentar invadir silenciosamente o cemitério rezando para não sermos pegas."

O olhar que Emma recebe parece definitivamente sério.

"Talvez nós devêssemos esperar até a noite." Regina sugere ignorando o último comentário.

"Nah. Eles não respondem à luz. Acho que é tudo sobre cheiros e sons para eles. Como pessoas cegas. Ou mais precisamente pessoas cegas, mortas e com tendências canibais."

"Neste caso, uma distração pode realmente funcionar."

"Sabe, eu 'tava só brincando. Não tenho a menor intenção de deixar você me esfaquear." Emma esclarece por via das dúvidas.

Regina revira os olhos com tamanha intensidade que deve ser doloroso. E pela expressão em seu rosto, realmente é.

"Eu estava me referindo a outra coisa." Regina diz e, em seguida, respira profundamente reunindo o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe resta a fim de fazer o que precisa ser feito. "Você disse que eles são atraídos por tudo o que é vivo. Nós poderíamos usar isso."

"Talvez. Mas você mesma viu. Não há nada vivo por aqui além de você e eu."

"Sim Emma, mas nós temos magia. Talvez possamos encantar algo e fazer parecer que está vivo e disponível."

"Você quer dizer tipo criar um patrono?" Emma pergunta maravilhada por semelhante possibilidade.

"Por que todas as suas referências mágicas vêm de Harry Potter?" Regina pergunta indignada, mas não espera por uma resposta. "Não! Se o que você diz sobre essas criaturas é verdade, eu não acho que um mero fantasma seria suficiente para atrair sua atenção. Nós precisaríamos de algo mais substancial."

Os olhos de Emma acendem com uma faísca de compreensão, mas, em seguida, a ficha cai. "Você está falando sobre o coelho eu capturei mais cedo, não é?"

"Você tem alguma outra sugestão?"

"Que droga... Eu estava realmente a fim de comer um churrasquinho." Emma reclama, mas não mostra qualquer intenção em se opor. Esta parece ser, afinal, a única opção restante. Ela então pergunta com visível desconforto. "Você por acaso é capaz de trazê-lo de volta à vida?"

"É claro que não!" A falta de entendimento que Emma tem sobre o mundo mágico não deixa de agravar Regina e ela tem que constantemente lembrar a si mesma de que isso não é culpa de Emma. Afinal, a loira nunca teve alguém como Rumple para ensiná-la. O que pode muito bem ter sido a sua grande sorte.

"Eu poderia encantá-lo e assim movê-lo como se estivesse vivo, de modo a atrair a atenção das criaturas. Preferencialmente para bem longe de nós, e deixando o caminho para meu mausoléu livre."

"Isso pode realmente funcionar. Mas por garantia, mantenha a faca de Ruby em mãos. E só use a arma como um último recurso. Tiros fazem muito alarde e geralmente só atraem mais dessas coisas. Além disso, melhor não contarmos com um retorno sem munição nenhuma."

Regina assente e Emma lhe entrega o coelho. Não demora a que o "animal" esteja cruzando o terreno e o movimento capture a atenção dos zumbis que se arrastam atrás dele.

Emma não pode conter um sorriso imenso e quando ela olha para Regina, vê que a ex-prefeita está sorrindo também.

É de uma beleza rara.

O fato de o plano ter funcionado, isto é.

"Vamos." Ela diz a fim de escapar qualquer que seja a linha de pensamento que sua mente acaba de esbarrar acidentalmente.

Elas estão quase lá quando Emma pisa em solo instável e cai em um buraco que estava encoberto pelo mato. Regina está poucos passos adiante quando percebe que Emma já não está em seu encalço.

"Emma?", ela sussurra tentando descobrir onde a inconveniente xerife se meteu, mas sem deixar que os zumbis notem sua presença. "Emma!"

Regina dá meia volta e está prestes a cair no mesmo buraco quando ouve um sussurro agitado. "Cuidado!"

Ao ver Emma sentada em uma pilha de terra dentro de uma cova bastante profunda, Regina perde a cabeça. "Sua idiota! O que você acha que está fazendo? Saia daí imediatamente!"

Em algum lugar ao longo do terreno, um coelho cai inanimado.

"Você não acha que eu já teria feito isso se pudesse? Meu tornozelo está doendo como um filho da puta. Acho que torci feio. E essa é a melhor das hipóteses."

"Tudo bem." Regina tenta recuperar seu equilíbrio. "Eu vou tirar você daí usando mágica."

Alguns zumbis destroem os restos do coelho e logo só há uma mancha de sangue onde ele estava. Eles começam a debandar novamente. Um deles percebe Regina.

"Não!" Emma se opõe com veemência. "Você não pode! Nós vamos precisar dos seus poderes. Não os desperdice comigo. Basta tentar encontrar uma corda ou algo assim."

"Nós não temos tempo pra isso! E magia não se desperdiça, não funciona desse jeito. Me deixe tirar você daí."

"Não Regina! As coisas mudaram, você não entende!" Emma responde impaciente e não muito longe vem a criatura que primeiro notou Regina. Seguida por outras. "Vamos tentar fazer isso à moda antiga então. Me dá sua mão."

Regina se ajoelha a beira do buraco e lhe estende a mão. Desajeitadamente, Emma tenta se levantar sem colocar qualquer peso extra em seu tornozelo machucado.

Embora a ex-prefeita seja mais forte do que Emma tinha antecipado, ela ainda não é forte o suficiente para suspendê-la sozinha.

"Eu não posso. Você é muito pesada. Deixe-me usar meus poderes."

"Regina, não! Tem que existir alguma outra forma."

"Existe sim. Se você não quer que eu use a minha mágica, então use a sua própria."

"Eu não tenho nenhuma mágica." Emma insiste teimosamente, fazendo com que Regina se recorde de Snow, no auge de seus quatorze anos, se recusando a ter aulas de equitação devido ao seu medo de cavalos.

Ela também lembra de como um pouco de teimosia de sua parte finalmente foi o suficiente para mover sua enteada e vencer sua obstinação.

"Do que você está falando? Emma, você é fruto de amor verdadeiro, a força mais poderosa que existe. A magia que existe em você é mais do que suficiente." Regina olha para cima e percebe que elas foram vistas. _Perfeito_. "Agora é melhor você encontrar uma maneira de acessar isso dentro de você, porque aquelas coisas estão vindo."

"Eu estou dizendo a você, Regina eu não posso! Vá em frente, corra até o mausoléu e pegue os feijões! Você é a nossa única saída! Eu não vou colocar isso em risco por minha causa!"

"Mas e quanto a você?"

"Eu vou achar uma saída. É o que eu sempre faço. Agora vá!"

Regina hesita então, preparada para seguir as instruções de Emma, mas pensa novamente.

As duas podem ouvir os grunhidos ao passo em que as criaturas lentamente, mas sem trégua, se dirigem a caminho de sua próxima refeição.

"Não! Emma, apenas me dê sua mão!" Emma não parece segura, mas dada a falta de opções obedece as instruções de Regina.

Assim, Regina a puxa novamente, com toda a força, só que desta vez algo mais vem à tona.

O que quer que seja, Emma sente uma vibração se espalhar pelo seu corpo em uma onda quente, como se estivesse a se recuperar de uma dormência, mas dos pés à cabeça. Ela quer protestar, mas em breve está fora do buraco, seu corpo cobrindo o de Regina.

Com os olhos verdes arregalados, Emma encontra uma expressão semelhante no rosto de Regina, a proximidade entre os dois corpos estranha e inesperada.

"Você não deveria ter usado seus poderes." Emma diz sem fôlego, embora sua voz não tenha qualquer indício de censura, apenas assombro.

"Eu não usei." Regina responde sinceramente, incapaz de fugir de seus olhos, e tampouco capaz de expressar em voz alta as palavras que vêm à sua mente.

 _Foi você._

.::.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Regina praticamente carrega Emma até o mausoléu enquanto uma quantidade cada vez maior de zumbis se arrasta atrás das duas e ao alcançarem seu interior, ela puxa uma tramela de ferro pesada e trava a porta com uma expressão de incontestável alívio que quase mascara o pânico de gelar os ossos que ainda faz suas mãos tremerem.

Emma não tem a intenção de arruinar o momento, mas não deixa de lhe ocorrer que elas ainda têm que ver se os feijões estão mesmo lá e, em seguida, encontrar uma maneira de dar o fora dali. O que precisará ser feito sem a ajuda dos restos mortais de um coelho encantado, uma vez que as duas usaram o único que tinham em estoque.

Ainda assim, porque ela também está aliviada e grata por não ter sido largada para trás por Regina quando as coisas ficaram difíceis, Emma opta por não mencionar o assunto tão imediatamente.

O que não quer dizer que ela pretenda ficar calada.

"Essa foi por pouco." A loira suspira profundamente enxugando o suor - e um pouco de terra - de sua testa.

"Demais para o meu gosto." Regina concorda, seus olhos arregalados e a adrenalina ainda correndo em suas veias, sentimento com o qual Emma está mais do que familiarizada.

"Alguma chance de colocarmos nossas mãos nesses feijões agora? Nós certamente já esperamos o suficiente." Ela sugere não tão sutilmente, tentando massagear seu tornozelo dolorido por cima da bota.

"Certo." Regina recupera seus sentidos e se aproxima de uma parede lisa cujo único atributo, à primeira vista, se trata de um castiçal de ferro empoeirado e teias de aranha em profusão.

Emma apenas a observa, intrigada pelo que está por vir.

Como esperado, Regina usa sua mágica para abrir uma entrada secreta para o mausoléu. Uma porta que não estava lá há um minuto e que, ao mover de mãos e lábios, se faz subitamente visível.

"Isso foi **tão** _Scooby Doo_." Ela murmura um pouco alto demais, claramente impressionada, e Regina decide apenas ignorá-la, sua concentração presa em outros detalhes do plano em curso.

Com a entrada aberta, ambas podem ver uma estreita escadaria em pedra que desaparece a caminho da escuridão na qual se encontra banhado o andar subterrâneo; Regina olha para Emma com uma expressão que quase parece preocupação. "Por acaso você precisa de uma-"

"Pode deixar." Emma lhe garante rapidamente e, em seguida, limpa a garganta. "Eu dou conta do recado."

Sem discutir, Regina atravessa a passagem e mergulha na escuridão.

Suspirando profundamente, Emma vai atrás dela mancando de forma pouco graciosa e tateando as paredes para se equilibrar caminho abaixo.

Em meio ao breu, a primeira coisa que se pode notar é o intenso cheiro de mofo e de ar estagnado. Emma sabe que não deveria esperar outra coisa, afinal o local esteve selado por um longo tempo.

Então, de repente, as luzes são acesas se derramando sobre o ambiente de uma só vez.

Os olhos de Emma buscam Regina esperando encontrá-la fazendo uso de algum tipo de castiçal ou tocha, mas imediatamente ela percebe se tratar apenas da boa e velha eletricidade. O que não deixa de ser uma decepção.

Regina não parece notá-la, imediatamente se dirigindo a um armário que, ao ser aberto, revela uma porção de gavetas menores. Dentro de uma delas há uma pequena chave de ferro. A antiga Rainha Má toma a mesma em suas mãos e cruza o cômodo, levando o objeto de encontro a um baú enorme e aparentemente pré-histórico, pois poderia muito bem passar despercebido na loja de quinquilharias do Gold – ou ao menos essa é a impressão que Emma retém.

Regina abre o baú com evidente expectativa, mas o que encontra em seu interior faz com que ela congele onde está.

"O que foi?" Emma indaga, temendo pela resposta. Ao que Regina olha para ela com um misto de pesar e decepção a marcar suas feições.

"Eles estão mortos." Ela aponta para um monte de folhas secas e galhos frágeis que parecem prestes a se desfazer com um mero sopro.

"Bem, biologia nunca foi minha matéria favorita na escola, mas isso não era esperado?"

Regina não olha para ela, ainda acariciando delicadamente as folhas mortas com a ponta de seus dedos. "Mágica deveria tê-los mantido vivos por mais tempo. Mas creio que cinco anos foi tempo demais afinal..."

"Bem", Emma se esforça para não demonstrar sua decepção também. "Valeu a tentativa."

"Ainda há algumas sementes. Três, para ser exata." Regina pausa por um instante e quando retoma a fala não fica claro para Emma se ela está lhe dirigindo a palavra ou se está apenas pensando em voz alta. "Elas parecem secas também, mas é possível que seja apenas na superfície. Talvez com o uso de magia..."

"Regina-"

"Mas é claro, esse plano ainda pode funcionar. Eu ainda posso fazê-lo funcionar. Eu tenho alguns livros aqui que podem ajudar. Só preciso descobrir se..."

"Regina, está tudo bem se você não conseguir."

A morena olha para Emma como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse subitamente brotado em seu corpo, mas ela insiste. "Estou falando sério. Com ou sem feijões, eu te garanto que você não vai ter que voltar para aquele confinamento. Eu juro. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer."

Regina desvia os olhos ao falar, sua voz soando um tanto pequena. "Não é como se você tivesse sido capaz de detê-los da primeira vez."

Não se trata de uma acusação. Não realmente. Apenas uma constatação. E se é isso ou a forma como a voz dela oscila e falta entre uma palavra e outra o que faz Emma sentir uma fisgada em seu íntimo, ela não saberia dizer.

"Eu sei." Emma admite melancolicamente.

Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu. E, como resultado Regina passou cinco anos de sua vida como um animal enjaulado. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Sim, bem..." Regina encolhe os ombros e com os olhos cintilantes encara o que resta dos brotos mais uma vez. "Independentemente, eu acredito que esse plano ainda possa funcionar. Se eu usar os ingredientes certos, eu posso fazer isso. Só vai, talvez... demorar mais tempo."

"Se esperar é o que nos resta, então esperar é o que nós vamos fazer." Emma garante a ela.

Além disso, não é como se eles tivessem outras opções de qualquer maneira.

.::.

É Emma quem sugere que elas pernoitem no mausoléu. A expedição já é perigosa o suficiente quando elas têm clara visibilidade; à noite, os riscos são demasiado elevados.

Regina não a contradiz, estando muito mais exausta do que gostaria de admitir; Assim, ela reivindica o divã para si e observa Emma em suas tentativas frustradas de encontrar uma posição confortável sobre a tapeçaria empoeirada que cobre o chão.

Apesar do cansaço, o sono não vem facilmente para nenhuma das duas, e mais uma vez a dupla se encontra compartilhando mais do que o esperado, apenas para afugentar o silêncio da noite.

Tudo começa, é claro, com a incapacidade de Emma em ficar quieta, algo a que Regina é quase grata, embora jamais tenha a intenção de admitir. Mas o que se revela a gota d'água é na verdade o seu estômago roncando, que ao se manifestar em alto e bom som, acaba dando um susto em Regina.

"O que foi isso?" Regina levanta imediatamente, alerta.

Tentando acalmá-la, Emma é forçada a admitir. "Não se preocupe. Foi apenas o meu estômago."

"Pelo amor de Deus, controle os seus órgãos internos, sim?!"

"Desculpe... Eu não consigo evitar. Estou morrendo de fome." Ela reclama de uma maneira tão infantil que Regina imediatamente visualiza Henry com cinco anos de idade. "Isso é culpa do coelho que tivemos que sacrificar. E com certeza ver o que restou da lanchonete da Granny não ajudou... Jesus, eu não consigo sequer lembrar a última vez em que comi um hambúrguer. Ou carne, para ser sincera."

"Você não disse algo sobre alguns cavalos?", Regina comenta casualmente.

Emma tenta conter o riso, mas o mesmo escapa pelo seu nariz em um som que Regina quase atribui a seu estômago também.

"Nem me lembre disso! Foi um desastre completo! Evan chorou sem parar por dias por causa dos cavalinhos e se recusa a comer carne até hoje. O que não chega a ser um problema, já que não tivemos acesso a qualquer tipo ultimamente, mas ainda assim..."

"Hmm... Henry também passou por uma fase semelhante, embora não exatamente pelas mesmas razões." A memória atinge Regina de uma só vez e ela tenta mascarar seu impacto com a finalidade de sua própria voz. "Mas isso só durou até ele juntar os pontos e descobrir que bacon também vinha de um porquinho."

Emma sorri, usando o braço de apoio para sua cabeça, como um travesseiro improvisado. "Eu não acho que Evan sequer saiba o que é bacon... Caramba... E eu pensei que a minha infância tinha sido difícil!" Ela deixa escapar um longo suspiro. "O garoto merece mais do que isso... Bem, todos eles merecem."

Ocorre um breve silêncio, momento durante o qual suas palavras flutuam no ar e Regina decide se deve falar ou não o que está pensando. "Então você sabe... Sobre a gravidez do lobo." Ela afirma com cuidado e um pouco reticente.

Claramente Hook e Ruby estavam tentando ser discretos a respeito, mas quase nada passa despercebido aos seus olhos. Regina notou pelos constantes toques, as discussões sussurradas, o senso de urgência e desconforto que emanava dos dois. E também pelos momentos em que ela testemunhou Ruby distraidamente protegendo o abdômen com uma das mãos.

"Sim, bem, ela é a melhor amiga de Mary Margaret, a quem nós duas sabemos, não saberia guardar um segredo nem que sua vida dependesse disso." Emma avalia com um quinhão de honestidade. "Então é claro que eu já sabia."

"O lobo e o pirata." Murmura Regina em voz alta. "Que par improvável."

"Bem, ao que tudo indica esse **é** o fim dos tempos ou da civilização como conhecemos..."

"Suponho que sim. Mas pelo o que me lembrava... Não era **você** o objeto das afeições dele?"

"Se por afeições você quer dizer cantadas baratas... Eu não sei. Talvez... E daí?"

"Nada." Regina retorque prontamente, mas acrescenta. "Eu não sei por que, sempre presumi que você acabaria com o pirata ou com o ladrão."

"Pois você se enganou." Emma diz simplesmente e Regina não consegue reconhecer a emoção que está vinculada ao seu tom, apenas sente a presença de algo a mais. "No final, Killian encontrou o que procurava na Ruby e o Neal... Bem, ele está morto. Tipo, _morto_ —morto. Mesmo."

Emma pausa por um breve instante, pesando suas próximas palavras. "Hook se certificou disso."

Esse pequeno pedaço de informação é o suficiente para ajudar Regina a juntar várias peças do quebra-cabeça. "Eu não posso imaginar que Rumplestiltskin tenha aceitado bem essa situação."

"De fato, foi bem longe disso. Não foi exatamente por acaso que todos nós acabamos sendo deixados para trás quando ele finalmente encontrou um portal."

"E quanto a Belle?"

"Acabou morrendo em uma de suas tentativas em mantê-lo longe do lado negro da força." Emma explica, amargamente. "No final, ele fugiu sozinho."

Regina suspira longamente, suas pálpebras pesadas pelo sono que se aproxima. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam."

"Imagino que não mesmo." Emma concorda em meio a um bocejo quando o sono finalmente chega.

.::.

Emma desperta no meio da noite de uma só vez.

Não são gritos o que ela escuta, tampouco o ressonar constante de sua mãe ou os roncos do Leroy com o sua estrondosa capacidade de atravessar as finas divisórias de madeira do Jolly Roger.

Ela acorda com um gemido baixinho, e a respiração cada vez mais elaborada de Regina, a poucos passos de onde ela está.

Em algum momento madrugada adentro as luzes foram apagadas e o som, indistinto de muitas formas, quase a induz ao erro em sua interpretação do que este possa ser.

Mas então, com as faces ainda em chamas, Emma escuta os soluços, e mesmo no escuro ela é capaz de reconhecer o lamento que brota do pânico, similar ao que ela muitas vezes testemunhou ou mesmo derramou, nos lares em que passou partes da sua infância, nos meses em que esteve confinada na prisão e mesmo depois, mais recentemente, nas semanas que sucederam a chegada do apocalipse zumbi e a morte de David.

Ao invés de confrontar Regina, Emma apalpa sua mochila no escuro, em busca de uma caixinha de fósforos que ela traz consigo para emergências.

Percebendo sua movimentação, Regina se cala, mas sua respiração continua ofegante.

Com um riscar do fósforo, uma diminuta chama oferece alguma visibilidade, ainda que breve. Os olhos de Emma buscam o divã aonde Regina adormeceu somente para encontrá-lo vazio. Seus lábios traem seus instintos.

"Regina," Ela se pega chamando antes de poder se conter. Mais um soluço, vindo da direção contrária, orienta Emma a se mover. O fósforo chega ao fim e se apaga. Emma ainda tem mais dois palitos.

"Está tudo bem." Ela busca assegurar a rainha, embora não saiba ao certo o que possa ter acontecido para provocar semelhante reação na mulher a quem tão raramente ela viu chorar.

Talvez um pesadelo, ela pensa consigo e acende o segundo fósforo.

Eles são bastante comuns no começo, quando o terror diário ainda não se tornou uma rotina. Emma não tem mais pesadelos. Para falar a verdade ela nem se lembra da última vez que sonhou.

"Não se preocupe, nós estamos seguras aqui." Ela tenta oferecer algum conforto à Regina, seus olhos procurando formatos e sombras que entreguem sua localização. Um suspiro, ela escuta não muito longe. Cinco, talvez seis passos à sua esquerda.

Emma sente o calor da chama se aproximar de seus dedos quando reconhece o perfil de Regina, encolhida em um canto. Tem que ser ela.

A chama se apaga.

Ela acende o terceiro e último fósforo, seus passos suaves e silenciosos. Regina não olha para ela, mas a julgar pela sua postura rígida e tensa, sua presença foi registrada em algum nível. Talvez não consciente o bastante.

"Regina," Emma chama mais uma vez, em um tom quase inaudível. "Sou eu."

Ao se aproximar, joelhos no chão e um semblante de preocupação pintado em seu rosto, Emma não pode deixar de notar, mesmo à pouca luz, o brilho deixado pelas lágrimas que a ex-rainha não pôde conter.

Ela está prestes a dizer algo mais quando a última chama se apaga e quase queima seus dedos no processo.

"Ai! Merda!" Emma xinga reagindo a dor, para mais do que imediatamente se retratar. "Droga, desculpa."

Regina ainda não se manifesta, o que apenas aumenta sua ansiedade. "Esse era meu último fósforo." Ela comenta sem nenhum motivo em especial.

Uma chama de repente se acende. Maior e mais vibrante do que qualquer uma que ela pudesse criar com um fósforo ou mesmo uma fogueira.

Mágica.

A chama reside na palma da mão de Regina. Emma a observa quase hipnotizada, a ponto de se assustar quando a ex-rainha por fim se manifesta.

"Eu nunca tive medo do escuro. Quando eu era pequena e me portava mal, minha mãe me trancava por horas em um quarto escuro. Para que eu pensasse no que tinha feito, para que aprendesse a me comportar." A narrativa é feita como se fosse uma história de livro e não uma parte dolorosa de sua infância. Emma já ouviu esse tom antes, na voz de muitas crianças que cresceram como ela. Na sua própria voz.

Com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer, Regina continua. "Mas eu nunca tive medo. Porque quando você fecha os olhos, também está no escuro. E é assim que você pode sonhar. Então ela me trancava no escuro e eu sonhava por horas e horas. Eu nunca tive medo do escuro."

"Do que você tem medo então?" Emma pergunta temendo não obter qualquer resposta, mas algo na sua voz faz com que Regina a olhe pela primeira vez. A chama em suas mãos refletida em seus olhos escuros, revelando uma tristeza sem tamanho.

"É o silêncio..." Ela murmura e então repete mais alto. "É o silêncio. Você nunca pode calar ou enganar o silêncio. Ele está sempre lá. Aqui. Se derramando em toda parte."

Emma a escuta atentamente, registrando cada acento que deforma seu rosto. Cada detalhe que ela deixou passar até então.

"Eu odiava aquele buraco. Ainda odeio." A voz de Regina estremece. A simples menção ao local em que foi mantida por tanto tempo capaz de lhe causar a mais profunda repulsa. A chama em sua mão brilha mais forte.

"Todos os dias eu fechava os olhos para escapar. E agora quando eu fecho os olhos estou lá de volta." Regina revela e oferece a sombra de um sorriso aos pés de sua confissão.

Emma reconhece os sinais então.

Como ela pode ter sido tão estúpida?

Ela se lembra dos meses em que passou presa, sozinha. Grávida de Henry, sim, mas ainda assim incrivelmente sozinha. Em uma cela só para ela, para sua proteção. Havia guardas, passeios ao sol, consultas médicas para avaliar o crescimento e a saúde do bebê. E ainda assim, especialmente no meio da noite, ela por vezes tinha que conter o ímpeto de rasgar a própria pele desejando escapar de tudo, desejando escapar dali.

E foram apenas meses afinal.

Essa fora a realidade de Regina por cinco anos.

É claro que haveria marcas, sequelas.

Regina sempre foi muito boa em se mascarar. Mas basta um olhar atento, um pouco de cuidado, para enxergar o que está ali, tão evidente quanto uma fissura em um espelho.

"Ajudaria se eu prometesse falar até você dormir?"

"Sua voz é bem irritante." A morena debocha, em uma versão muito pálida do que ofereceria normalmente, mas Emma não pode deixar de notar que suas palavras não se tratam de uma recusa.

O que ela considera uma vitória.

"É só por hoje. Amanhã você terá os roncos do Leroy pra lhe fazer companhia mais uma vez. Nenhum silêncio é capaz de vencê-los. Confie em mim."

O sorriso de Regina nunca alcança os olhos. Mas é um sorriso mesmo assim.

.::.

Quando a manhã seguinte vem ao encontro do par, fria e úmida, nenhuma menção é feita aos eventos da noite anterior, um acordo tácito feito entre as duas.

De qualquer forma, o foco passa a ser a missão mais uma vez e é com um grito de 'EUREKA', que Emma anuncia ter um plano para tirá-las de onde estão.

É um plano rudimentar, ridículo e absolutamente revoltante que só pode dar certo por um milagre. Ou ao menos é o que Regina acredita e faz questão de expressar com o máximo de ênfase possível.

Mas, revoltante ou não, ele funciona.

Custando grande parte da dignidade da rainha, é verdade. O que Emma provavelmente teria desfrutado muito mais se ela também não estivesse coberta de gosma de zumbi.

A ideia lhe ocorre de manhã bem cedo e ela tenta acordar Regina para lhe contar (lembrete pessoal para futuras referências: nunca tente acordar Regina. Não importa o motivo).

Trata-se de uma ideia muito simples, na verdade: Se zumbis são atraídos pelo cheiro, e não se sentem compelidos a comer sua própria espécie, então tudo o que eles precisam é acreditar que Regina e Emma são parte da horda.

A parte mais complicada acaba sendo, sem surpresa, convencer Regina a permitir que Emma cubra seu corpo com substâncias sangrentas e pútridas.

Fora isso, elas estão mais do que bem arranjadas.

E assim, as duas conseguem evadir o cemitério, lado a lado, Regina transportando os brotos de feijão mortos em um recipiente pequeno, enquanto Emma segue atrás dela, mancando em um ritmo constante.

Leva mais tempo do que o usual, mas eventualmente as duas encontram o caminho de volta à praia. Contudo, o Merry Jerry (filhote do Jolly Roger) não está ao foi deixado ou em qualquer lugar à vista.

Emma está à beira de um colapso nervoso quando as duas veem o Jolly Roger muito mais próximo da costa do que normalmente deveria estar.

"Alguma coisa está errada." Emma anuncia em um tom sombrio, alto o suficiente para que Regina a escute.

Sem precisar fazer o uso de palavras, Regina se vê obrigada a concordar.

.::.

Sem outras opções, Emma é forçada a recorrer a uma de suas táticas de emergência. Usando alguns ramos e muita prática ela rapidamente forma uma pequena fogueira. É um sinal para a tripulação no navio e graças a Deus ele funciona porque 15 minutos mais tarde, Henry aparece com o barquinho. Isto e um notável olho roxo.

"Que diabos?!" "O que aconteceu com você?" Emma e Regina perguntam simultaneamente, suas vozes em coro.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa." Ele diz, ajudando-as a entrar no barco. As duas mulheres olham uma para a outra como se estivessem se enxergando pela primeira vez e Emma é a primeira a admitir, elas parecem de fato recém-saídas da boca do inferno, mas ainda assim...

"Bem, nós estávamos em uma missão mortal. Qual é a **sua** desculpa?" Ela reage e Regina faz um visível esforço para conter suas palavras, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do filho, mas incerta de qual será a reação dele se ela se manifestar.

"Não é seguro aqui. Vou explicar tudo quando chegarmos ao Jolly."

"Pode apostar que sim." Emma bufa e se senta ao lado de Regina em seu caminho de volta para casa, o inchaço de seu tornozelo e o fedor de suas roupas completamente esquecidos.

.::.

Apenas em seu retorno fica claro quão grande foi o dano e o que de fato aconteceu enquanto Regina e Emma estiveram ausentes.

O navio foi atacado.

Emma enxerga os sinais no momento em que coloca os pés no convés; as evidências gritantes para alguém que costumava ser uma xerife.

Leroy e Snow tem que puxar as cordas que levantam o pequeno Jerry e tão logo sua mãe a vê, seus olhos transbordam com preocupação e também alívio.

"Oh meu Deus Emma, você está bem?" Snow se aproxima, mas não se atreve a tocá-la.

"Estou bem, isso aqui foi só um leve contratempo." Ela procura acalmar Snow, apontando para seu tornozelo ferido com um gesto banal. "Agora, eu faço a mesma pergunta! Que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

"Enquanto você estava batendo perna por aí com a Rainha Má em sua pequena jornada, nós estávamos sendo atacados. Foi isso que aconteceu!" Leroy resmunga, oferecendo quase nenhum esclarecimento.

"Foi um grupo pequeno, apenas quatro homens, mas eles estavam armados. Aparentemente eles já estavam observando o nosso grupo há mais tempo e usaram o Merry Jerry para chegar até nós, provavelmente com a intenção de assumir o controle do Jolly Roger.", Snow explica.

"Eu não entendo." Regina se manifesta pela primeira vez desde seu retorno, sem esconder sua perplexidade. "Você está dizendo que vocês não foram atacados por pessoas mortas, mas por pessoas vivas?"

"Isso é **exatamente** o que ela está dizendo." Leroy confirma impacientemente, para o grande choque de Regina.

"Cadê o resto do pessoal? Houve vítimas?" Emma pergunta preocupada.

"Somente o pessoal do outro time." Henry responde aparentemente orgulhoso, mas Snow acrescenta com o cenho franzido.

"Killian e Victor foram gravemente feridos."

"E o Evan?" A voz de Emma escapa engasgada.

"Ele está bem! O bando agiu no meio da noite, mas o Pongo deu o sinal de alerta. Ruby e Evan ficaram lá embaixo o tempo todo. Eles estão sãos e salvos."

Emma parece aliviada ao saber que o seu irmãozinho está seguro, mas ainda tensa quanto aos demais feridos.

Whale nunca foi um amigo - ou mesmo alguém em quem ela confia -, mas foi de muita assistência ao grupo com os seus conhecimentos médicos muitas vezes. Já Killian é uma história diferente. Mesmo com todos os seus hábitos irritantes e seus trocadilhos ruins, a sua ausência certamente seria sentida se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, especialmente por Ruby e o bebê que está a caminho.

"Bem, o que podemos fazer?" A questão vem de Regina, surpreendendo a todos - inclusive Emma.

"Erm, muito na verdade. Quanto você sabe sobre ervas e poções de cura?" Snow sonda diretamente, mais preocupada com o bem-estar dos feridos do que a antiga rivalidade existente entre as duas.

"Eu admito que não seja o meu forte, mas o pouco que sei pode vir a calhar. Leve-me a eles."

Assim, as duas seguem juntas para o interior do navio, deixando o restante do grupo a observá-las com espanto até suas figuras se perderem de vista.

"Se eu contar, ninguém acredita." Leroy tira a sua toca esfarrapada e coça a cabeça.

"Bem, o que mais vocês precisam? O que posso fazer?" Emma indaga, preferindo não pensar sobre o quão estranho é ver sua mãe e Regina finalmente unindo forças depois de tanto tempo.

"Você pode fazer um favor a todos nós e tomar um banho." Henry faz uma careta para ela, mas um sorriso torto vem à superfície arruinando seu desempenho.

"Cale a boca moleque. Ou eu vou te dar outro olho roxo pra combinar com esse aí." Emma tenta parecer séria, mas falha espetacularmente.

Normalmente ela aproveitaria a oportunidade para provocar o garoto engomadinho que Henry ainda carrega dentro de si, mas não encontra determinação suficiente para tanto, sua cabeça cheia demais com outras preocupações.

Em primeiro lugar o bem estar do grupo.

E o fato de que agora isso também inclui Regina.

.::.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

A enfermaria, que desde a ocupação do navio pela sua atual tripulação foi convertida em dormitório para os homens, é um espaço um pouco maior e mais amplo do que a cabine do capitão, mas ainda opressor, especialmente em virtude da pouca circulação de ar e do cheiro de enfermidade que emana de suas vítimas no presente momento.

Existe no local um par de beliches estreitos feitos de um material simplório e uma maca improvisada sobre a qual, no presente momento, Hook encontra-se deitado e ao que tudo indica inconsciente. Sentada em um banco de madeira ao seu lado, Ruby segura sua mão enquanto passa uma compressa de água em sua testa, o pano em questão manchado de sangue.

Na parte inferior de um dos beliches, Whale geme em meio a sonhos conturbados e Snow procura acalmá-lo, mas sem sucesso, uma vez que ele não parece sequer ciente de sua presença.

Esta é a cena que Regina encontra após fazer uma breve parada em seus aposentos para se livrar das roupas fétidas bem como qualquer vestígio de sua mais recente missão. Usando uma túnica simples, mas limpa, oferecida por Snow, ela entra no cômodo silenciosamente e imediatamente os olhos suplicantes de Ruby a encontram.

"Snow disse que você se dispôs a ajudar." A loba confirma, procurando qualquer sinal de confirmação em suas feições, o que Regina oferece através de um aceno simples. O que quer que Ruby enxergue em seus olhos parece ser o suficiente.

"O que nós temos aqui?" A pergunta de Regina é feita ao passo que ela se aproxima dos dois.

"O idiota sofreu um ferimento na cabeça tentando me proteger." Ruby explica com um misto de exasperação e afeto em seu tom, algo com o que Regina tem alguma familiaridade, embora prefira não pensar muito a respeito. "Eu tentei ao máximo limpar o corte e Snow tentou fechá-lo, mas não tínhamos linha o suficiente e o sangramento não quer parar."

Inspecionando o mesmo de perto, Regina não contém uma careta, o odor emanado pela ferida indicando que talvez elas encontrem outros problemas em seu tratamento. Mas sentindo a preocupação da loba, Regina prefere não compartilhar suas desconfianças em um primeiro momento. "E quanto ao Victor?"

É Snow quem lhe oferece uma resposta. "Ele sofreu um corte profundo na perna, mas o ferimento está contido. Febril, mas sem sangramento."

Prendendo seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, Regina arregaça as mangas de sua túnica, avaliando seus próximos passos. "Muito bem, Snow pegue todos os panos limpos e secos que puder encontrar. Também precisaremos de água fervida e alguns ingredientes que estão na bolsa que eu trouxe comigo de Storybrooke." Ela se volta na direção de Ruby então, seu tom mais gentil. "É melhor você esperar lá fora."

Ruby se mostra disposta a argumentar, mas se depara com um olhar incisivo e uma expressão implacável. "Não foi uma sugestão. Snow e eu temos muito trabalho pela frente."

.::.

O conceito de que magia pode ser utilizada para algo que não seja vingança ou jogadas de poder é algo quase estrangeiro para Regina, ainda que ela esteja ciente de tal possibilidade.

O pouco que ela sabe, proveniente de leituras esparsas em seus anos enquanto pupila, informações adquiridas quase que por acidente e retidas apenas por um milagre, visto que nunca antes ela teve uso para tais conhecimentos.

Assim, a ex-Rainha Má age mais por instinto do que por memória muscular, e mais vezes do que não, se vê frustrada pela pouca efetividade de suas tentativas em colocar peças no lugar ao invés de arrancá-las.

Em vista de seus esforços, o auxílio de Regina é de fato incomensurável. Contudo, existe um limite mesmo para suas habilidades – uma realidade a qual Regina não está acostumada a confrontar.

Talvez seja sua exaustão física, mas de repente é como se o ar se fizesse rarefeito e após o uso prolongado de suas habilidades, Regina pode sentir seu controle oscilando, como uma lanterna cuja bateria se encontra prestes a apagar.

Com evidente frustração Regina trata primeiro de Hook; Com suas mãos nuas e um esforço maior do que o normal, ela consegue reparar o ferimento em sua cabeça, mas ainda lhe restam algumas costelas quebradas – que se mostram mais resistentes, assim como um sangramento interno que ela não consegue conter sem o uso de ervas que eles não dispõem nas reservas do navio.

Ao seu lado, Snow opera como seu braço direito, auxiliando principalmente nas tarefas mais braçais que envolvem conter o pirata quando ele volta a si, atordoado pela concussão e se recusando a permanecer imóvel, apesar da necessidade impelida por sua condição física.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria, Emma vê a tensão de Ruby aumentar quando o som da voz de Hook chamando por Milah chega ao ouvido das duas.

"Ele provavelmente está delirando." A ex-xerife tenta oferecer algum conforto à amiga, mas não pode deixar de notar o quão lastimáveis são suas tentativas.

Até mesmo Pongo, com seu focinho molhado e seus ganidos baixinhos, parece estar mais capacitado a oferecer a Ruby algum suporte nesse momento – e é o que ele faz deitando aos seus pés, enquanto ela acaricia suas orelhas distraidamente.

"Eu sei." Ruby suspira longamente, o cansaço evidente em suas feições. Emma tenta oferecer uma distração.

"Já pensaram em nomes pro bebê?" A menção coloca o mais imperceptível dos sorrisos nos lábios da loba.

"As sugestões do Killian são ridículas. Você não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse."

"Oh, tem muito que eu não acreditaria se você me contasse." As duas compartilham um sorriso.

"Acho que nem mesmo eu acreditaria." Ruby comenta, seu tom de repente sóbrio. "Ter um filho com o Capitão Hook? Definitivamente algo que eu jamais imaginei. Ainda mais nas atuais circunstâncias."

"Hey," Emma coloca a mão em seu braço, "Circunstâncias temporárias, ok? Regina vai encontrar uma saída pra gente."

"Você realmente acredita que sim?" Ruby tenta não soar esperançosa, mas falha.

"Existem duas coisas que eu acredito sem sombra de dúvida: A primeira é que se existe alguém capaz de encontrar uma saída, esse alguém é a Regina." Emma declara com a mais absoluta seriedade.

"E a segunda?" Ruby pergunta com olhos esperançosos, coçando a cabeça de Pongo.

"Que você e o Hook vão fazer bebês ridiculamente lindos!" As duas riem então, Ruby secando as lágrimas que escorrem sem o seu consentimento, enquanto Emma completa em tom conspiratório. "Mas não ouse repetir isso pra ele!"

.::.

O maior desafio enfrentado por Regina e Snow, no entanto, acaba não sendo o pirata com alta resistência a drogas medicinais alternativas e tampouco sua teimosia em seguir recomendações médicas, mas Whale, que tendo sofrido uma lesão menos grave em um primeiro momento, desenvolve uma série de complicações quando esta rapidamente evolui para uma infecção perigosa e quase imbatível.

A exaustão que acomete Regina em virtude do ritmo insano em que vem operando desde o momento em que abandonou o navio pela primeira vez, além de condições pré-existentes como má nutrição e noites mal dormidas, tornam seus poderes instáveis e ineficazes quando, mais de uma vez, Regina tenta romper a infecção apenas para que esta ceda por algumas horas, retornando cada vez mais forte e violenta.

Nesse ritmo, já se vão quase dois dias, e deitado em seu leito, Whale continua suando em bicas e delirante por uma febre que não cede, quando Snow sugere que elas amputem a perna enferma.

Exausta demais para relutar e dolorosamente consciente de já ter ultrapassado seus limites, Regina aquiesce.

O procedimento acaba sendo feito de uma forma bastante arcaica e dolorosa, a qual Regina se recusa a reviver os detalhes posteriormente, embora possivelmente jamais possa apagar tais imagens de sua consciência. Ou mesmo os gemidos de Victor, quando os efeitos da poção que ela preparou para anestesiá-lo começaram a perder a força.

Quando por fim Regina abandona seu posto, as roupas que havia trocado em sua chegada cobertas por sangue seco e seus cabelos negros e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo prestes a se desfazer, o Sol já está a raiar e se ela se lembra de encontrar Emma à espreita no corredor, olheiras fundas acompanhando seus passos, não é possível dizer.

Em silêncio ela se arrasta até o cômodo em que passou sua primeira noite e Emma não se sente compelida a informá-la que a cabine em questão na verdade é sua.

Ao invés disso, ela se pergunta se tão elevado grau de exaustão será o suficiente para embalar Regina em um sono sem sonhos.

.::.

Com o passar dos dias, o fantasma do ataque sofrido torna-se cada vez mais fosco e a tripulação vai se recuperando e retomando sua rotina, dentro do possível.

Snow acompanha a convalescença de Whale mais de perto uma vez que o mesmo parece culpar Regina diretamente pela perda de sua perna, acusando-a de ter se aproveitado da situação para se vingar. Emma e Snow tentam argumentar, mas ele parece decidido a acreditar em sua própria versão da história, enquanto Regina não parece sequer remotamente inclinada em advogar em sua própria defesa.

De fato, Emma não pode deixar de notar que ela se mostra mais confortável ante à hostilidade de Whale, do que à gratidão demonstrada por Ruby – que tenta demonstrar seu apreço pelos esforços de Regina ao lhe emprestar algumas peças de seu escasso guarda-roupa, bem como um de seus pares de bota. Apesar de aceitar os itens com surpreendente resignação, Regina ainda se esquiva de sua presença sempre que possível.

O clima no navio segue, por tempo indeterminado, tenso e desconfortável – no melhor dos dias, e sombrio e silencioso nos demais.

São somente eventos corriqueiros, como Henry conseguindo abater sua primeira gaivota com o arco e flecha (graças a lições tomadas com sua avó) - o que significa ter algo além de peixe para o jantar - e Evan perguntando por que a barriga de Ruby está tão grande e em seguida entoando a temida pergunta sobre de onde vem os bebês, o que ajuda a restabelecer algum senso de normalidade, dentro do possível.

Mantendo uma vigilância constante, entretanto, Emma se pega mais de uma vez a observar Regina em seus menores passos, não necessariamente por considerá-la uma ameaça a qualquer um no navio – o que aos seus olhos ela já provou não ser da forma mais categórica possível – mas por ainda ter fresca em sua memória a expressão de terror e alienação que a acometeram na noite em que passaram no mausoléu.

O que não acontece de novo.

Ao menos não que Emma tome conhecimento, embora seja impossível saber ao certo, especialmente quando Regina passa a maior parte de seus dias e noites trancada na cabine de Emma - que em algum momento, sem qualquer conversa ou discussão, passou a ser sua – dedicando-se de corpo e alma ao seu trabalho com a reanimação dos brotos de feijão.

E se ela usa isso como uma forma de evitar a todos e principalmente a si mesma, Emma tem mais do que sua generosa parcela de desconfiança de que seja o caso, ainda que seus instintos lhe digam que sua postura não seja necessariamente premeditada ou mesmo consciente.

É isso o que a faz procurar Regina nas primeiras vezes, e nas vezes subsequentes. Com desculpas esfarrapadas e comentários desnecessários a princípio, e depois com nada além de simples familiaridade e às vezes um prato de comida. É assim que, sem perceber ao certo como aconteceu, Emma encontra-se a desfrutar de sua companhia muito mais do que ousaria admitir para si mesma.

"Então, você e minha mãe, hein? Trabalhando juntas para salvar o doutor Frankenstein. Quem diria..."

"Não me faça me arrepender, Senhorita Swan." Regina lhe avisa, sua concentração dedicada em maior parte aos manuscritos que ela trouxe consigo de sua jornada à Storybrooke, de modo que não há nenhum indício de malícia em seu tom ou mesmo incômodo. "Como Hook está passando?"

"Estava reclamando da dor nas costelas mais uma vez, feito um bebê chorão. Imagino que seja boa prática pra Ruby. Mas há pouco ele apagou, depois de tomar aquela mistura de ervas que você deu pra ele. Deve ter sido coisa pesada pra conseguir um efeito assim."

"Nada que ele não dê conta."

"Claro... Agora tudo o que precisamos fazer é sobreviver os comentários dele sobre como esse grupo está finalmente completo com um pirata, um anão e um perna-de-pau." Ela se senta na poltrona surrada que em algum momento passou a fazer parte da mobília, fazendo-se confortável enquanto assiste Regina trabalhar. "Eu, particularmente, acho que ele está confundindo a tripulação de um navio pirata com a de um circo."

E se a sombra de um sorriso permeia as feições de Regina é só porque esta tem certeza de Emma não pode vê-la.

.::.

Ainda que em momento algum Emma coloque esse peso diretamente sobre os ombros de Regina, o ataque sofrido serve a todos como um aviso sobre os perigos que ainda os cercam, o que apenas aumenta as expectativas quanto a uma possível rota de fuga.

Mais do que isso, o hematoma que somente dias mais tarde começa a perder a cor no rosto de Henry, pode até ser para o garoto um distintivo, símbolo de sua bravura e coragem, mas aos olhos de Regina, não passa de um constante lembrete de que esse mundo não é seguro para o seu menino. Isto, somado ao débito incalculável que ela sente em relação a ele, apenas aumenta sua dedicação ao seu grande plano, no qual ela mergulha de forma quase obsessiva.

Em meio aos seus esforços, quase passa despercebido à Regina o exponencial interesse que o pequeno Charming passa a demonstrar em relação à ela e suas habilidades mágicas.

A princípio Evan apenas a observa de longe. Como se Regina fosse algum tipo de animal exótico e ele temesse assustá-la com sua aproximação, mas ao mesmo tempo sendo incapaz de manter distância, hipnotizado pelas possibilidades e mistérios que residem em sua figura mística.

Cerca de uma semana mais tarde, ele fala com Regina pela primeira vez.

É uma das poucas manhãs onde Emma é capaz de convencê-la a juntar-se à todos na cozinha, para o café da manhã e como na maior parte dos dias, a refeição é feita pelo grupo de forma rotineira, quase indigna de atenção.

Isto é, claro, até que a voz rouca de Evan interrompa as conversas triviais que tomam parte à mesa e que, ante a sua incomum manifestação, são imediatamente relegadas à segundo plano.

"É verdade que você poderia transformar o Leroy em um macaco?" O menino pergunta com interesse genuíno e Emma tem que engolir seu chá de uma só vez para não engasgar. Ao redor da mesa uma série de tosses e sons similares espelha a sua reação, tornando-a menos perceptível, mas apenas por pouco.

Da parte de Regina, leva de fato uma longa pausa antes que ela registre não apenas a pergunta, mas o fato desta estar sendo dirigida à sua pessoa. Sua principal evidência revelando-se nos olhos curiosos de Evan que permanecem fixados em sua figura uma vez que ela ergue os olhos de seu prato. "Perdão?"

"Eu ouvi o Henry dizendo para o Leroy parar de ser malvado com você ou você iria transformar ele num macaco e a Emma não ia fazer nada pra proteger ele." Emma imediatamente lança um olhar incisivo na direção de Henry, que convenientemente parece encontrar algo em seus livros que toma sua atenção por completo. O menino, por sua vez, insiste em uma resposta. "Você pode realmente fazer isso?"

"Evan, essa não é uma pergunta muito educada." Snow lhe diz tentando suprimir um sorriso nervoso, mas Regina a interrompe, impassível mesmo sendo alvo de uma careta feiosa por parte do anão.

"Tudo bem, Snow. Eu posso perfeitamente responder essa pergunta." Regina declara com um sorriso apertado e único consolo de Emma encontra nesse momento é o fato de que esta manhã Ruby não estava se sentindo bem devido a enjoos matinais, razão pela qual o Hook não se encontra entre eles; Caso contrário, esta situação teria um potencial ainda mais catastrófico.

"Eu acredito que poderia de fato transformar o Leroy em um macaco. Eu certamente tenho habilidade para tanto. Mas isso exigiria algum empenho, e para ser sincera, eu não acho que as observações do anão, ainda que bastante rudes, valham semelhante esforço."

"O que Regina está tentando dizer, Evan" Emma tenta assumir o controle da situação antes que o estrago seja grande demais. "É que, embora ela tenha os poderes, não seria correto fazer isso. Não é mesmo, Regina?"

"Claro, querida." Regina concorda levando a boca a última colherada de seu mingau. "Se você prefere colocar dessa forma..."

Contudo, antes de retornar aos seus aposentos, tendo a maior parte do grupo se dispersado para dar início a sua rotina diária, Regina encontra Evan sentado às escadas, brincando com um cavalinho de madeira.

Ele olha para ela, e talvez seja algo na familiaridade de seus traços, ou no seu ar infantil, mas Regina não consegue se conter, lhe confessando em um tom sussurrado. "Mas só entre você e eu, se eu fosse transformar o anão em algum animal, provavelmente seria um porco."

Ela lhe oferece uma piscada e um sorriso conspiratório que é recebido com um leve rubor. "Agora isso sim, não exigiria esforço algum."

.::.

Depois disso, Evan começa a sentar ao seu lado sempre que Regina se reúne aos demais para as refeições, ou quando ela visita o convés do navio. E eventualmente, visitas diárias aos seus aposentos se tornam uma espécie de rotina.

Ocasionalmente, estando em sua presença apenas, o menino a enche de perguntas, o que não a surpreende uma vez que esta não é a primeira vez que Regina se vê obrigada a lidar com a curiosidade de um garotinho de 5 anos.

Entretanto, na maior parte das vezes, Evan parece mais do que contente em apenas observá-la em seus afazeres. Seu olhar atento acompanhando seus menores gestos, como se estivesse à espera de um passe de mágica.

Snow é a primeira a perceber o ávido interesse do filho pela ex-Rainha, e não se importa em partilhar suas impressões com a própria, na primeira oportunidade que surge.

Ela encontra Regina trabalhando atrás de uma mesa grande cheia de diferentes engenhocas, pergaminhos empoeirados e pilhas de papéis cheios de anotações em uma caligrafia frenética.

"Eu notei que você não se juntou a nós para o jantar ontem à noite. Ou hoje, para o café da manhã." Snow pontua de forma comedida. "Então eu trouxe um pouco de caldo."

"Obrigada." Regina responde ressabiada, nunca completamente confiante quando se trata de Snow White. Em seguida, ela acrescenta, como para dispensá-la oficialmente. "Pode deixar aí na mesa."

Snow segue a instrução, mas deliberadamente ignora o tom final oferecido. Então, ao invés de se retirar, ela toma um passo à frente, se aproximando do trabalho de Regina com velado interesse. "O Evan já esteve aqui hoje?"

Aí está - Regina reconhece de imediato - a razão pela qual Snow está a rodeá-la. A ex-rainha, no entanto, não tem energia ou interesse em engajar em qualquer tipo de disputa com a mulher mais jovem.

"Se você se opõe a ideia de tê-lo em minha presença-" Snow a interrompe, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"A presença dele te incomoda?"

Regina quer dizer que sim. Que o menino que é quase uma réplica perfeita de seu pai, com seu cabelo loiro, olhos azuis-esverdeados vívidos e sorriso fácil, é por sua vez igualmente impertinente.

Mas isso não seria inteiramente verdade.

Ocorre que, ainda que nem tanto fisicamente, o menino a faz recordar muito mais de Henry quando este tinha sua idade.

Ele é inteligente e doce, alegre e curioso.

E de alguma forma, ao mesmo tempo, ele parece ter algumas características pessoais que passam bem longe de sua educação e mesmo herança genética.

Para começo de conversa ele não demonstra qualquer dificuldade em permanecer em silêncio, além de não ser tão irritante quanto sua irmã mais velha, por exemplo.

Ou mesmo seus pais.

Regina, no entanto, nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, declarando, no máximo que a presença da criança é apenas um pouco mais do que tolerável, de modo que sua resposta é um simples: "Não completamente".

Apesar de ter sua dúvida sanada, Snow não demonstra qualquer intenção em partir de imediato, para desgosto de Regina.

"Chega a ser engraçado se você parar para pensar, o quão encantado por você ele está. Na verdade, eu diria que as crianças em minha família parecem ter algum tipo de ponto fraco quando se trata de você, Regina." Snow comenta com simplicidade, sem qualquer sombra de ironia ou mágoa, e Regina não consegue enxergar aonde ela quer chegar com tudo isso.

"Você não tem medo do que eu poderia fazer contra o seu filho?"

Não se trata de uma ameaça propriamente e sim uma dúvida sincera, embora o tom de voz de Regina escape mais grave e suas palavras mais frias do que era sua pretensão. "Se eu fosse você, jamais perderia um filho meu de vista, tampouco permitiria que ele ficasse a rodear minha inimiga mais antiga."

Snow parece ponderar sobre suas palavras com uma expressão impassível e um suspiro cansado quando Regina termina de falar. "Será mesmo que ainda precisamos viver sob os mesmos estigmas? Você não é mais uma rainha má, Regina. Não mais do que eu sou uma princesa. Esta simplesmente não é a realidade em que vivemos..."

Enquanto Regina absorve suas palavras de forma contida, Snow continua.

"E já que estamos sendo honestas, eu não posso dizer que seja propriamente uma mãe para o Evan; certamente não mais do que Emma podia em relação ao Henry quando ela apareceu pela primeira vez em nossas vidas."

Trata-se de uma confissão bastante sólida, e ainda assim, de alguma forma, esta não surpreende Regina. Snow sempre gostou de falar sobre seus sentimentos, um hábito irritante ao qual, aparentemente, Regina não consegue escapar não importa quanto tempo passe.

"Até onde me recordo isso nunca a impediu de reclamar o título de mãe. Muito antes inclusive do que o de salvadora, se bem me recordo." Regina rebate com firmeza, seus olhos escuros abrasadores sobre a figura de Snow. "Na verdade, isso tampouco impediu você."

"É verdade..." Snow admite, parte essa que de fato surpreende Regina. "Bem... Acredito que grande parte de nossas opiniões mudaram ao longo dos últimos anos."

Ela encolhe os ombros, um véu de tristeza e sombras nublando seus olhos cinzentos.

"Veja bem, quando engravidei de novo, eu realmente acreditei que se tratasse de uma segunda chance. Que eu seria capaz de criar e amar o Evan da maneira que eu nunca pude com a Emma." O tom adotado por Snow fica cada vez mais distante, desconectado. "Mas em seguida o Charming foi contaminado. E tudo mudou. Se houve uma lição que eu aprendi com isso tudo é que não adianta tentar lutar contra o destino, algumas coisas apenas não devem ser..."

Regina pensa em Henry então. O menino que ela adotou e escolheu para ser seu filho. E que, apesar de esperar que ela salve o mundo, mesmo agora, não mostra qualquer sinal de estar disposto a perdoar suas falhas, seu passado, quem ela é.

Mesmo quando é somente isso o que a torna apta a atender seu pedido.

Um menino que preferiu uma completa estranha à mulher que o havia acolhido quando ninguém mais o quis. E que provavelmente, ainda hoje, faria a mesma escolha.

Um menino por quem Regina daria a vida, e que mal pode tolerar sua presença. O que a faz pensar em Cora e seus próprios esforços para se tornar tudo menos a sua mãe. Esforços vãos e caminhos inteiros percorridos para acabar sempre no mesmo lugar.

Nisso Regina é obrigada a concordar com Snow - algo que ela jamais achou que poderia acontecer.

Algumas coisas simplesmente não fazem parte de nossos destinos. E no final, ser mãe, revelou-se apenas mais uma dessas coisas para Snow.

E de muitas formas, Regina não pode deixar de pensar, para ela também.

.::.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Regina não está certa quando acontece, mas em algum momento entre as horas que passou ao lado de Hook certificando-se de que sua febre não pioraria e o restante do tempo em que se dedicou aos ferimentos de Whale, ela passou a ser considerada parte da tripulação do Jolly Roger e não apenas uma presença indesejada.

Pelo menos pela maior parte do grupo.

Talvez seja por isso que, dias mais tarde, ela encontre a si mesma inclusa em discussões que não são de seu interesse, ou mesmo de sua conta. Como, por exemplo, uma discussão entre Hook e Ruby.

"Killian, eu estou grávida, não inválida." Ruby resmunga entre dentes enquanto alinha suas facas sobre a mesa da cozinha para então enfiá-las em sua mochila.

"Eu sei coração, mas se você pensar bem eu não estou pedindo muito." Ele senta ao seu lado, procurando argumentar. "Apenas que você não se coloque em risco desnecessariamente."

Não muito distante do casal, Regina olha a porta de relance, se perguntando não pela primeira vez se é possível escapar dessa situação sem que os dois percebam a sua ausência.

"Regina, fale com ela!" Killian pleiteia lançando um significativo olhar em sua direção, que não é nem de longe tão esclarecedor quanto ele acredita.

"Eu não saberia por onde começar." Regina admite com sinceridade. Hook rosna impaciente.

"Você é uma mãe! E também tem conhecimentos ' _femininos_ '." Ele acrescenta debilmente e Regina olha para o pirata como se ele fosse o ser mais alienado do planeta.

"Mesmo jamais antes tendo compartilhado seu atual estado Ruby, creio que o que este idiota está tentando dizer é que você precisa pensar nas necessidades do bebê a partir de agora, além das suas, é claro."

Hook celebra ao ter o apoio de Regina confirmado por suas palavras. Ruby, por sua vez, não parece nem um pouco satisfeita.

"Eu sei disso." Ruby concede contrariada. "Mas eu não estou fazendo isso apenas por lazer. Nós precisamos de toda a comida que conseguirmos e a Emma não pode fazer o trabalho todo sozinha. Além disso, ela não é exatamente a melhor caçadora que já existiu."

"Não posso dizer que isso me surpreenda." Regina comenta de soslaio. "Mas certamente existem outras pessoas que possam ajudá-la, não?"

"Talvez a Snow se ela já não ficasse tão atribulada com as tarefas da cozinha. Além do mais ela não tem mais o preparamento físico necessário. O Killian é um zero à esquerda quando se trata de ir à caça e o mesmo pode ser dito sobre praticamente todos os homens à bordo. É um beco sem saída."

"Talvez seja mesmo. Mas isso não muda os fatos. Hook pode ser um idiota, mas ele está certo quanto a isso." Regina admite embora o sorriso convencido que se abre no rosto do pitara lhe provoque náuseas. "Desde o ataque você tem apresentando uma porção de sintomas que indicam um grau elevado de estresse que poderia até não ser um problema normalmente, mas que é algo a ser levado em consideração quando se tem um bebê a caminho. Minha recomendação é, portanto, que você permaneça à bordo e evite ao máximo qualquer atividade que lhe provoque os nervos."

Regina percebe nas feições de Ruby sua teimosia dando lugar ao bom senso, o que é confirmado quando a mesma declara. "Está bem."

Com um gesto de vitória Hook celebra e está prestes a abraçar Ruby quando recebe um olhar ameaçador e o que pode muito bem ser um rosnado. "Você ouviu a Regina. Tenho que ficar longe de coisas que me deem nos nervos e nesse momento você é o primeiro item da lista. Fique longe de mim!"

Bufando a lobisomem sai pisando firme, deixando Regina e Killian à sós. Com um sorriso amarelo ele tenta justificar. "Isso provavelmente são os hormônios da gravidez não é?"

"Eu não estaria tão certa disso."

.::.

A Emma não resta outra opção senão ter que levar Henry em suas missões para capturar alimentos, uma oportunidade que o adolescente recebe com visível empolgação.

Ela aprecia o tempo de qualidade passado na companhia do garoto que ainda parece estar crescendo mais rápido do que seus olhos conseguem acompanhar, mesmo que as chances de que eles realmente encontrem carne diminuam drasticamente sem as habilidades de Ruby para caça, além é claro de seu super-olfato.

Uma coisa que particularmente intriga Emma é o fato de que, apesar de ter sido responsável pela libertação de Regina e de tê-la trazido para o grupo, Henry continua a manter distância de sua mãe adotiva, o que Emma imagina, se deva a uma desconfiança quanto às suas verdadeiras intenções, muito provavelmente nascida do passado conturbado entre mãe e filho.

Ela nunca faz qualquer menção ao fato, tendo aprendido que quando se trata de Henry, a melhor maneira de agir é esperar que ele venha até você em seu próprio tempo.

E é isso o que acontece tão logo os dois se encontram sozinhos, em mais uma de suas missões.

"Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia deixar o Evan passar tanto tempo com ela?" Ele traz o assunto à tona com fingida indiferença, e a entrega de sua fala seria perfeita se Emma já não estivesse esperando por algo parecido.

"Por quê? Porque ela fez um trabalho terrível com você?" Emma responde sarcasticamente, a resposta dela quebrando a fachada de indiferença adotada pelo garoto.

"Eu só estou dizendo... O que faz você pensar que nós podemos realmente confiar nela?" Ele para de trabalhar em sua armadilha e olha para Emma, esperando que ela lhe dê não apenas uma resposta, mas algo que lhe proporcione paz de espírito.

"Bem, nós confiamos na Regina o suficiente para esperar que ela encontre uma maneira de sair desse inferno, não?" Emma diz, depois de pensar um pouco e continua seu trabalho. "Na verdade, se bem me lembro, isso tudo foi ideia sua."

"Sim... Mas só porque nós não tínhamos escolha. Isso não significa que eu esqueci quem ela realmente é."

Emma suspira então, longamente; uma miríade de memórias voltando para ela de uma só vez. As acusações, as ofensas, os discursos moralistas, toda aquela fala de heróis e vilões, um conceito simplista demais para seu gosto.

Henry era apenas uma criança na época, e estava certo a respeito de muitas coisas, mas no fundo, Emma esperava tê-lo ensinado mais ao longo dos anos que passaram juntos.

"Garoto, nos faça um favor e jogue a carta de Rainha Má fora, ok? Todos nós já vimos e fizemos o bastante a essa altura para saber que as coisas não são assim tão simples."

Henry não encontra uma resposta para tal argumento. Mas certamente fica com algo sobre o que refletir.

.::.

De volta ao navio, Regina está apreciando os tímidos raios de sol de um dia ensolarado no convés do navio, enquanto fica em dia com os seus estudos, quando Emma e Henry retornam de sua expedição.

Emma parece bastante feliz por ter capturado um pássaro de algum tipo, mas o rapaz chega com uma expressão mal-humorada e imediatamente começa a suas tarefas - o que envolve a limpeza das folhas que Snow vai usar mais tarde em mais um de seus chás, as frutas que serão consumidas na manhã seguinte e os peixes que o grupo terá para o jantar mais uma vez.

Mesmo assim, Regina não pode deixar de notar os olhos do filho sobre sua figura, mesmo se, quando ela olha em sua direção, ele desvie o olhar.

Embora intrigada, Regina decide não agir em relação à sua curiosidade. Ao invés disso, ela concentra sua aparente atenção no pergaminho que tem em mãos ou em Evan, sempre que o menino se aproxima dela com uma pergunta ou um comentário trivial.

Emma percebe o comportamento de Henry também, mas decide não ficar no caminho do relacionamento entre mãe e filho. Com isso em mente, ela se dedica a se vangloriar para todos que possam ouvir sobre suas habilidades de caça e seus despojos.

Infelizmente, comê-los não faz parte do negócio.

A loira está atravessando o convés principal em seu caminho para o porão, quando Hook cruza seu caminho, apressado demais para ser apenas casual.

"Bela captura você tem aí, Swan." Ele oferece com um sorriso malicioso. Emma o encara apenas, ciente de que algo mais está por vir. "Red ficará feliz em saber o quão bem lhe ensinou."

"Sim, é, na verdade eu já tinha algum talento. Ela só me deu algumas dicas."

Hook olha para o pássaro em seguida, seus olhos ainda sobre o mesmo, quando ele diz. "Pena que não poderemos desfrutá-lo."

Emma faz questão de sorrir quando lhe oferece uma resposta. "Pois é, você conhece bem o esquema."

"Sim, eu sei. O que levanta uma questão mais importante. Você poderia me informar até quando nós vamos alimentar o seu ' _pai'_ , ao invés de, você sabe todo mundo?" Hook diz que em um tom baixo, sem a intenção de que a conversa caia nos ouvidos de outrem.

Emma pode sentir suas bochechas queimando com o calor da irritação que lhe sobe de uma só vez, sua voz escapando mais alta do que seria aconselhável.

"Enquanto ele estiver vivendo no nosso porão, ok?"

O que ela não espera, porém, é que Evan esteja ouvindo a conversa do local onde se escondeu em uma de suas brincadeiras.

E o que ele ouve, imediatamente desperta sua curiosidade.

.::.

"Minha mãe me disse que vocês se conhecem tem um tempão." Evan diz que enquanto tenta amarrar seu coelhinho de pelúcia em um de seus carrinhos de madeira pelas orelhas. Regina quase se compadece do brinquedo. Ele certamente aparenta já ter passado por maus bocados.

"É verdade." Regina responde, tentando não perder a concentração completamente. Ela realmente precisa que esta poção em particular funcione.

"Quanto tempo é um tempão?" Evan está sentado confortavelmente na poltrona surrada que ela colocou no cômodo com essa finalidade somente. Regina olha para o menino e seus longos cabelos loiros a caírem sobre seus ombros. Ela se acostumou ao estilo, mas se o menino fosse seu filho, um corte de cabelo seria a primeira de suas prioridades.

"Muitos, muitos anos." A resposta parece satisfazer a sua curiosidade, mas apenas momentaneamente. Ele está particularmente comunicativo hoje. "Você também conheceu o meu pai?"

A pergunta faz com que Regina pause e quando ela tira os olhos de seus manuscritos é para se deparar com um par de perspicazes olhos verdes a observá-la atentamente.

"É essa a pergunta que você quer me fazer?" Regina pergunta a sério. O menino morde o lábio inferior pensando bem antes de dar-lhe uma resposta final.

"É uma delas." Ele admite com sinceridade, o que Regina pode apreciar.

Em resposta, ela coloca seus manuscritos de lado e tira os óculos que conjurou recentemente como uma de suas mais recentes (e necessárias) aquisições.

"Sim, eu o conheci." Ela comenta vagamente, em conflito sobre seus próprios sentimentos em relação aos Charmings em geral e um desejo súbito de não decepcionar o menino ou machucá-lo de qualquer forma.

"A mãe diz que eu pareço com ele."

"Na verdade, eu acho que você se parece muito mais com sua irmã." Regina comenta casualmente, o que coloca um imenso sorriso no rosto do menino.

Se há uma coisa que Evan adora neste mundo é Emma Swan.

"Eu vou ser igual a ela quando crescer." Ele diz com orgulho e Regina dá graças por Emma não estar por perto para ouvi-lo. Caso contrário, ela nunca seria capaz de tolerar o sorriso convencido que a loira exibiria como um troféu.

"Isso é bem provável." Regina aquiesce, e se surpreende ao perceber que talvez isso não seja algo necessariamente trágico ou mesmo lamentável.

"Eu queria ter conhecido meu pai, mas ele morreu quando eu era muito pequeno. Emma diz que eu conheci ele sim, mas eu não lembro. Você sabe como foi que meu pai morreu?"

"Sim." Regina faz uma pausa procurando o jeito mais apropriado de apresentar os fatos para um menino de 5 anos. "Ele morreu como um herói."

O menino parece concordar com isso e, em seguida, Emma bate à porta, para grande alívio de Regina.

"Evan, o que eu já disse sobre ficar pentelhando a Regina?" Ele sorri timidamente para Emma, ciente de que foi pego em flagrante. "Vamos pirralho, que tal dar um descanso pra ela?"

O menino revira os olhos – um hábito recém adquirido que Emma desconfia seja fruto da constante convivência com a ex-prefeita -, mas obedece sem contestar. Entretanto, ao invés de deixar Regina a sós, Emma acaba tomando o lugar a pouco ocupado pelo irmão, sentando-se na poltrona e pondo-se a observar o seu trabalho por vários minutos até que a rainha se canse de fingir que ela não está ali.

"E o que é isso agora? Por acaso vocês estão se revezando?" Regina finge estar irritada com a presença de Emma, mas não o faz de forma muito convincente.

"Eu apenas achei que você deveria saber: Henry e eu tivemos uma conversa ontem." Emma declara categoricamente, para em seguida acrescentar com cuidado. "Sobre você."

"Ah." Regina exclama, não solicitando qualquer esclarecimento.

"Você não parece surpresa." Emma menciona desnecessariamente, avaliando os menores detalhes de sua reação.

"Por que eu deveria? Henry veio atrás de mim, sim, mas ele também deixou bem claro que a única razão pela qual fez isso foi essa missão e provavelmente seu instinto de sobrevivência. Pura e simplesmente."

"Missão essa pela qual você está se matando para fazer dar certo." Emma acrescenta, também desnecessariamente.

Regina dá de ombros, sem se comprometer, retomando suas atividades. Mas Emma, por sua vez, não está pronta para deixar o assunto morrer ainda.

"Você ao menos se arrepende das coisas que você fez?"

"Não", Regina responde sem pensar muito. A verdade é que ela teve cinco anos para pensar sobre isso. Portanto, a resposta agora, surge sem qualquer esforço mental. "Como eu poderia, quando tudo me levou a Henry?"

Sua resposta parece fazer sentido para a loira, mas isso não a impede de forçar o tópico um pouco mais. "Isso significa que eu ainda preciso me preocupar com você tentando matar a minha mãe?"

Desta vez, Regina faz uma pausa antes de responder.

"Não, minha querida. Até eu posso ver que Snow já está pagando um preço bem alto por suas ações." Regina pára, contemplativa por um momento, seu olhar distante. "No final das contas a vida tinha um plano muito mais cruel para sua mãe do qualquer fantasia de vingança que eu pudesse ter cultivado."

.::.

É quase hora de almoço quando Henry entra na cabine de Regina à procura de Evan, apenas para encontrar uma cena que ele não sabe ao certo como classificar.

Sentada em um banco alto, debruçada sobre uma tábua grande e larga que tem servido como mesa desde que Regina montou sua 'oficina' no pequeno cômodo, sua mãe adotiva faz anotações com os olhos fixos em um cântaro pequeno e de aparência insignificante. Seus longos cabelos negros – com os quais Henry ainda tem dificuldade em se acostumar – caem sobre a mesa em uma trança prestes a se desfazer e ela parece quase frágil em sua túnica simples e desbotada.

Mas o que de fato surpreende Henry é encontrar Emma em sua companhia, ao que tudo indica, apenas passando o tempo em sua presença enquanto as duas compartilham um confortável silêncio.

Com o corpo esparramado na velha poltrona que compõe o cômodo, Emma parece relaxada e tranquila de uma forma que Henry não se recorda de ter visto há muito tempo, suas pernas jogadas sobre o braço da mesma enquanto suas mãos brincam despreocupadamente com as pontas de seus cachos loiros.

Ainda que a situação em si aparente ser completamente inofensiva, Henry percebe algo mais no ar, sua intuição tocando sinos, especialmente quando dois pares de olhos alarmados o recepcionam; quase como se estivessem sendo pegos em flagrante. Contudo, o sumiço de Evan obriga Henry a deixar seus receios de lado, mesmo que apenas momentaneamente.

"Erh, hey." Sua voz sai um pouco rouca e ele limpa a garganta antes de acrescentar. "Vocês viram o Evan? Ele tava comigo até alguns minutos atrás, mas agora eu não consigo encontrá-lo em parte alguma."

"Bem, você sabe como ele gosta de brincar de esconde-esconde." Emma sugere despreocupadamente.

"Sim, mas eu também sei o quão ruim ele é nisso. Eu já procurei por ele em todos os cantos. Não sei onde ele pode ter se enfiado." Henry diz sem disfarçar sua impaciência, como um irmão mais velho que se irrita com as estripulias do caçula.

Regina quase sorri, mas algo mais, um estranho pressentimento, se manifesta em seu íntimo.

Sem aviso ela sente seu estômago se contorcer em um nó.

"Emma, o quão bem trancado vocês mantém o cômodo onde fica o seu pai?"

"O porão não tem uma tranca, mas a cela del-" Emma está no meio da frase quando Regina desaparece em uma familiar nuvem de fumaça roxa.

.::.

É realmente um milagre.

Ao aparecer no porão Regina encontra Evan caído no chão, segurando firmemente um pedaço de corda que está prestes a se romper enquanto Charming - ou a criatura que tomou o seu lugar - tenta puxá-lo pelos tornozelos.

O menino está chorando, aterrorizado, mas o porão é muito isolado para que os demais possam ouvir seus gritos por socorro.

Com o movimento de uma mão, Regina lança um choque de energia em Charming, forçando-o a soltar sua presa à medida que seu corpo é lançado na direção oposta da cela. Em seguida, Regina recebe o menino em seus braços, segurando-o tão firmemente quanto lhe é possível.

Charming levanta-se de novo e se arrasta em direção as grades, rosnando enquanto estica os braços tentando alcançar os dois. Regina olha para ele com nada além de espanto e descobre que, apesar de seus traços permanecerem praticamente os mesmos, a criatura que ela tem diante de si não mantém quase nenhuma semelhança com o homem que foi um dia.

Emma e Henry chegam em seguida, acompanhados pelos demais membros da tripulação.

O som do choro de Evan é alto o suficiente para encher o ambiente.

"Está tudo bem, você está seguro agora." Regina sussurra enquanto afaga seus cabelos, sem saber se as palavras são uma tentativa de conforto para o garoto ou uma garantia para si mesma.

Emma tenta pegar Evan no colo, mas ao tocá-lo o menino apenas abraça Regina com mais força. Com o seu auxílio, Regina se levanta, ainda segurando o menino no colo e busca a saída do porão. Em seu caminho, seus olhos se deparam com a figura de Snow no estreito corredor e, por um breve instante, Regina observa suas feições à procura de respostas.

Sentindo o coração de Evan ainda batendo apressado e seus soluços reverberando contra seu corpo, Regina desperta de seu estado de letargia e segue em frente.

Ela não está certa do que esperava encontrar nos olhos de Snow e isso tampouco lhe importa.

Pelo que pode ver, já não há mais nada ali.

.::.

Uma vez que a situação está sobre controle, Regina conforta Evan em seu quarto, acompanhada por Henry, mas a coisa toda levanta um debate acalorado entre o restante da tripulação - especialmente aqueles que consideram a presença de Charming um risco para todos.

"Se isso não foi um sinal, eu não sei o que mais poderia ser." Hook declara com veemência, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Ruby tenta consolar sua melhor amiga.

"O menino nunca deveria ter ido lá embaixo." Grumpy acrescenta, claramente preocupado em defender a posição de Snow.

"Eu não sei por que toda essa comoção. Nós apenas precisamos nos certificar de instalar um melhor sistema de segurança para o porão." Whale diz, nem de longe tão afetado pela situação quanto o restante do grupo.

"Um sistema de segurança?" Hook não esconde sua indignação. "Isso não é algo que algum tipo de tranca possa resolver. A vida de um menino estava em jogo."

"Mas nada aconteceu realmente." Whale argumenta.

"Só porque a rainha chegou a tempo! Se ela não tivesse seus poderes mais, você sabe exatamente o que teria acontecido."

"Charming nunca machucaria o Evan.", Snow diz em meio às lágrimas, a mão de Ruby sobre o seu punho fechado.

"Talvez sim, mas aquela coisa lá embaixo estava prestes a comê-lo." Hook retorque ferozmente, apesar dos olhares de censura que Ruby lança em sua direção. "E se você acha que aquela criatura hesitaria em devorar qualquer um neste navio, princesa, permita-me lhe dizer, você só pode estar delirando."

"Killian, já chega!" Emma se manifesta em um tom definitivo, embora não deixe de concordar com as coisas que ele está dizendo. A sua intervenção, contudo, só parece aumentar a frustração do pirata.

"Quer saber? Já estou farto disso! Quanto tempo mais você vai continuar protegendo ela? Já faz quase cinco anos e se ela acha que há alguma chance de que aquela coisa vá seguir com a gente seja qual for nosso destino..."

Completamente fora de si, Hook não tolera mais ficar no mesmo cômodo que Snow e sobe as escadas, a fim de obter algum ar fresco. Ruby dá um beijo na cabeça de Snow e com um sorriso de desculpas, vai atrás dele, provavelmente com a intenção de acalmá-lo.

Emma olha para Snow então, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Será possível que ela não seja mesmo capaz de enxergar o que poderia ter acontecido? O quão perto eles estiveram de perder Evan?

Ela pode discordar com Hook em muitas coisas, mas quanto a isso ele está coberto de razão. Não existe a menor chance de que ela vá permitir que o zumbi de David siga com eles em sua rota de fuga.

Mesmo que isso signifique perder o amor de sua mãe.

.::.

Mais tarde, pela segunda vez em um dia que parece não ter fim, Regina é visitada por Emma em sua cabine.

Porém, desta vez, não há qualquer resquício de energia para provocações ou brincadeiras. Não que isso impeça a ex-xerife de tentar de qualquer maneira;

"Cuidado Madame Prefeita... Salvando criancinhas, ajudando lobisomens grávidas, abrindo portais para que as pessoas podem literalmente escapar do inferno... Desse jeito alguém pode acabar confundindo você com uma heroína."

Emma entra na cabine e não se senta, indo direto para a mesa de Regina, fingindo interesse nos objetos que ela tem ali.

"Não seja ridícula." Regina descarta sua observação revirando os olhos, para então adotar um tom muito mais sério. "Como ele está?"

"Bastante abalado." Emma admite, os gritos de Evan ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. "Quer dizer, o Henry passou por maus bocados quando descobriu que você era de fato a Rainha Má, mas pelo menos você nunca tentou comê-lo!"

"Não. Mas em compensação o fiz pensar que era louco." Regina a contempla com uma confissão sincera, para a qual Emma não está preparada e tampouco sabe como receber. Ciente da delicadeza do tema, ela contém qualquer impulso em retribuir suas palavras com um comentário mordaz, o que resulta em um longo e carregado silêncio.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Regina garante a ela, com simpatia. "Vocês Swan não são nada senão sobreviventes."

"Verdade. Nós somos bem durões não é mesmo?" O sorriso de Emma é arrogante. Uma tentativa de esquecer o fardo que ainda pesa em suas costas. "Você também é bem durona, sabia? Quer dizer, eu ouvi a minha quota de histórias sobre a Rainha Má, mas minha aposta é que ela não tem nada em comparação a sua personificação de Mamãe Leoa."

"Você está falando absurdos." Regina diz, mas não consegue disfarçar por completo seu agrado, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios avermelhados.

"Estou é?" A pergunta de Emma é quase um sussurro, sua proximidade da outra mulher de repente mais do que óbvia e impossível de ser ignorada por ambas as partes.

Enquanto ainda fala, Emma pode ver as rodas girando dentro da cabeça de Regina também, fazendo sentido do que está de fato se passando. Emma não está certa de qual será sua reação, mas por algum motivo, isso não impede o que ela diz em seguida. "E se deixarmos toda essa conversa de lado então?"

Regina a avalia cuidadosamente, pelo que parece ser um longo, longo tempo. Não apenas suas palavras, mas sua fisionomia, e o que quer que esteja sendo dito pelo seu olhar. Possivelmente pensando que esta é uma ideia estúpida, louca ou terrível; Muito provavelmente todas as alternativas.

Mas então, seus olhos escuros estão na boca de Emma e a loira percebe que ela está segurando o fôlego.

Apenas esperando.

E pela primeira vez, Regina e a salvadora parecem estar de acordo a respeito de alguma coisa.

Sob a iluminação escassa de uma lamparina velha em uma cabine apertada, Regina e Emma se beijam pela primeira vez.

Lábios e dentes se encontrando com premência, ânsia e impetuosidade. Qualquer raciocínio lógico relegado a segundo plano, enquanto suas mãos se exploram a procura de um porto seguro em uma perpetuidade de tormenta.

Sentindo seu corpo formigando, Emma se entrega aos seus impulsos, sua boca, quente e úmida, explorando qualquer âmbito de pele exposta que surja em seu caminho.

Sem qualquer vestígio de elegância ela empurra o corpo de Regina sobre sua mesa, enquanto seus dentes reivindicam e marcam o corpo que ela tem à sua mercê e suas mãos desvendam caminhos que Emma guarda em sua memória e segue às cegas, guiada apenas por suspiros e gemidos.

Sob seu toque Regina perde o controle, ansiando pelo calor de quem a consome, a expressão de desejo incontido mascarada apenas pelas madeixas loiras que caem sobre seu rosto e tem o cheiro de mar e algo que é só Emma, nome esse que escapa por entre seus lábios com fervor quase religioso.

De forma abrasadora as duas se entregam, sem hesitações ou ressalvas, o oxigênio de cada fôlego roubado, apenas fazendo a chama queimar mais forte.

Quando a manhã chegar, as repercussões desse encontro estarão desnudas como a costa de uma praia após uma tempestade, todas as incertezas e inseguranças expostas como uma ferida aberta.

Mas não esta noite, e não agora.

.::.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Emma desperta, os primeiros raios de sol ainda estão se insinuando no céu e a luminosidade entra na pequena cabine por pequenas frestas; É impossível ignorar a presença de Regina então, seja ao seu lado, ou no gosto que Emma ainda traz em sua boca.

Com o turbilhão de pensamentos que borbulham em sua consciência quando flashes da noite anterior revivem coloridos e vibrantes em sua memória, Emma não deixa de apreciar o conforto que encontra no silêncio que precede palavras.

Então, quase cedo demais, estando ela e Regina dividindo uma cama estreita na qual seus corpos nus parecem se encaixar sem qualquer esforço, Regina rompe o silêncio.

O som de sua voz, baixo e rouco, não completamente indesejável, embora Emma tema pelo que a ex-prefeita tenha a dizer. "Quanto exatamente você precisou beber antes de decidir que me visitar seria uma boa ideia, Emma?"

"Eu não be-" Ela tenta mentir, mas mesmo em um quarto mal iluminado, Emma pode sentir os olhos de Regina pesando suas palavras, presos à sua figura. "Um pouco... Quase nada na verdade; Hook realmente sabe como manter seu estoque para si mesmo."

Emma coça o queixo, apreciando o calor e a maciez proporcionada pelo contato de seus corpos e ignorando o estado catastrófico de seus cabelos. "Eu estava sóbria o suficiente para saber no que estava me metendo, se é isso o que você está perguntando."

Mas não é isso o que Regina está perguntando.

Na verdade, quaisquer que sejam os pensamentos que povoam a mente da ex-prefeita, em nenhum momento ela os compartilha com Emma. O que faz com que a loira pergunte em uma única batida. "Qual é a sua desculpa?"

Regina, por sua vez, não vê qualquer razão para esconder a verdade.

"Fazia muito tempo desde que... Bem..."

"Oh. Certo. Sua prisão." Emma limpa a garganta, encontrando de repente a necessidade de perguntar. "E você teve um- Quer dizer, você chegou a-"

Apesar dos insinuantes movimentos que Emma faz com suas sobrancelhas, Regina quase não consegue decodificar sua gagueira, sua impaciência por fim falando mais alto. "Por acaso esse é seu jeito de pescar por elogios?"

"Ora, por favor!" Emma bufa mais do que ligeiramente irritada. "Talvez eu estivesse um pouco enferrujada, mas certas coisas a gente não esquece, ok?"

"Para ser sincera, você é muito mais talentosa do que eu esperava." Regina admite, mas seu tom não tem qualquer inflexão.

"Isto deveria ser um elogio?" Emma pergunta sem ter certeza se deveria se sentir ofendida ou lisonjeada pelo comentário.

"Bem, sim." Ela diz e ajusta o corpo na cama com surpreendente perícia, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o travesseiro e deixando sua cabeça levemente inclinada, como se estivesse fazendo uma importante deliberação.

Não demora a que Regina encontre as palavras que procura. Vocalizar seus desejos nunca foi um problema, afinal.

"Agora, ao invés de perdermos tempo discutindo pormenores que nenhuma das duas deseja realmente debater, talvez nós possamos encontrar uma outra ocupação para essa sua boca. O que você diz?" Regina faz o convite com naturalidade, sua voz atingindo de repente alguns registros muito baixos.

Emma a observa então, a cicatriz no seu lábio superior, os cabelos escuros caindo sobre seus ombros e cobrindo seus seios, o ar de superioridade que já lhe é tão familiar, e conclui que de fato não há a menor necessidade de usar palavras.

Ao menos não agora.

Além disso, ela sempre foi melhor com ações mesmo.

.::.

Horas mais tarde, Regina acorda em uma cama vazia, seu corpo levemente dolorido e saciado, enquanto seus lençóis ainda tem o cheiro de Emma.

Preguiçosamente e sem pressa ela se prepara para mais um dia, decidindo não pensar muito sobre os eventos que se deram na noite anterior.

Ao entrar na cozinha para o café da manhã, seu apetite é voraz e seu humor é quase gracioso, ainda que ela procure ser discreta.

O mesmo não parece ser o caso de Emma que reage à sua presença com visível desconforto. Para a sorte de ambas, qualquer interação fora do normal passa despercebida em virtude da pesada atmosfera que circunda a todos.

Enquanto Regina se porta como se o dia fosse apenas mais um como qualquer outro, Emma troca as pernas e derrama chá em sua camisa.

Seria cômico... se não fosse exasperador.

O olhar que Emma recebe de Regina, incisivo e direto, diz em alto e bom tom: Mantenha a compostura!

Então Emma respira e tenta o seu melhor para fazer exatamente isso.

"Como está o menino?" Regina pergunta para ninguém em particular. Para sua surpresa é Henry quem lhe oferece uma resposta.

"Ainda se recusando a sair da cama." Ele brinca com a comida em seu prato, não demonstrando qualquer intenção de esvaziá-lo tão cedo.

"Ele já falou com alguém?" Emma pergunta preocupada, enquanto aceita o pano de prato oferecido por Snow e o prende de forma ridícula na gola de sua camisa como um imenso babador.

"Nem uma palavra." Henry suspira e empurra o prato. "Eu deveria ter ficado de olho nele."

"Hey," Regina busca sua mão, mesmo estando sentada do lado oposto da mesa, um gesto instintivo que ela parece não conseguir conter. "Isso não foi sua culpa. Era algo que estava fadado a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Henry não recolhe seu braço imediatamente, nem faz qualquer sinal de rejeição ao receber o gesto de conforto, o que Emma considera um bom sinal. Ainda assim, o garoto não parece remotamente conformado, de modo que ela tenta reforçar a mensagem tanto quanto possível.

"Ela tá certa, garoto."

Da outra extremidade da mesa, a xícara de Snow bate com força contra o pires e ela parece mais pálida do que o usual. "Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou levar o café da manhã do Evan. Ele pode não estar conversando, mas ainda precisa se alimentar."

Não há nenhum movimento para impedir Snow, e em sua saída ela esbarra em Hook. Eles reconhecem a presença um do outro friamente, mas optam por se ignorar de forma mútua, cada um seguindo em frente sem qualquer vestígio de cordialidade.

Em seus lugares, Regina e Emma trocam olhares novamente, só que desta vez, suas preocupações estão focadas em outras questões.

.::.

Depois do café da manhã, Emma decide fazer uma visita ao seu irmão caçula. Na pequena cabine dividida pelos membros mais jovens da tripulação, ela encontra Snow conversando com o menino, tentando convencê-lo a comer, mas não obtendo qualquer sucesso uma vez que seu prato permanece intocado.

Cautelosamente, Emma entra no quarto e com um gesto silencioso, pede permissão para tentar a sorte. Cansada demais para discutir, Snow simplesmente entrega à filha o prato e a caneca na qual o chá já esfriou.

"Hey maninho," Emma cumprimenta o menino em um tom baixo, só para os dois. Ele se move debaixo das cobertas, mas se recusa a mostrar o rosto. "Eu tenho algo aqui para você comer. É seu favorito: torradas sorridentes."

Os sorrisos desenhados na superfície das torradas com geléia preparada por sua mãe nunca pareceram tão fora de lugar.

Ainda sem obter nenhuma reação ou resposta, Emma persiste. "Evan, você precisa comer alguma coisa. Não vai ser bom pra ninguém, e especialmente para você, ficar doente. Se isso acontecer, quem é que vai pescar comigo e observar as estrelas?"

Suas palavras encontram o vazio.

"Escuta, eu sei que você está com medo. Eu sinto muito por ter deixado você na mão. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e consertar toda essa bagunça eu **prometo** a você que faria exatamente isso."

A falta de resposta faz o coração de Emma afundar em seu peito.

Ela e Evan sempre compartilharam um vínculo especial, um pouco parecido com o que ela tem com Henry, e ainda assim tão diferente.

Talvez seja porque ela acompanhou cada um de seus passos desde que ele era apenas um bebê até se tornar um garotinho. Mais do que isso, Emma foi a pessoa que o ensinou a nadar, que lhe contou histórias antes de dormir todas as noites, que sempre esteve ao seu lado fazendo companhia quando ele tinha pesadelos ou estava doente.

De certa forma, ela estivera muito mais presente em sua vida do que na de seu próprio filho.

Mas principalmente, ela é sua irmã mais velha e cuidar dele foi, acima de tudo, uma promessa feita a seu pai antes de sua morte.

Seja como for, sabendo que não apenas ela não foi capaz de protegê-lo, mas que, além disso, não é capaz de trazê-lo de volta deste lugar ruim no qual ele parece estar preso, faz com que Emma realmente queira gritar com alguém.

Então, quando Hook a procura mais tarde, querendo falar sobre toda a situação com Charming mais uma vez, ela acaba perdendo a paciência de forma monumental.

Ele, por sua vez, também tem bastante a dizer.

"Ouça, Swan, eu venho tentando ser paciente, mas isso não pode mais esperar. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa."

"Por Deus Killian será que você pode me dar um tempo." Emma implora em uma tentativa desesperada de dominar seus impulsos e simplesmente não arrancar sua cabeça. Mas Hook não parece disposto a facilitar as coisas.

"Eu já te dei um tempo. Eu te dei quatro anos. Mas esta situação se tornou simplesmente insustentável. E agora as coisas mudaram, com ou sem o grande plano de fuga de Regina, em breve haverá outra criança neste navio e eu não posso permitir que ela corra esse risco."

"Eu nunca pediria isso." Emma responde visivelmente ofendida.

"Mas é exatamente isso o que você está fazendo. Cada dia que nós deixamos aquela coisa viva, você me pede exatamente isso. Agora, o pequeno foi quase servido como jantar ontem. O que mais você está esperando para tomar uma atitude?"

"Escuta bem Hook, esta é a minha família e esse assunto não está aberto a discussão. Você pode ser o capitão deste navio, mas até onde eu sei, eu sou a líder deste grupo, o que foi decidido há muito tempo. Então vê se deixa as decisões difíceis por minha conta, ok?"

"Tudo bem, Swan! Apenas lembre-se: a sua não é a única família que você está colocando em perigo. E isso repousa sobre a sua consciência!"

.::.

Funcionou!

Tecnicamente. Em parte. Uma parte muito fundamental e delicada que pode não ser a solução final de seus problemas, mas que pode muito bem ser o começo.

Regina mal consegue se conter, a adrenalina por finalmente conseguir os resultados para os quais tem trabalhado tão arduamente há tantas semanas, pulsando livremente em suas veias.

Ela ainda está olhando para as sementes quando ouve a batida na porta. Presumindo que seja apenas Emma, Regina fala para ela entrar sem tirar os olhos do que pode ser a sua maior conquista em um longo, longo tempo.

Talvez até mesmo a maior de todas, se você não contar o lançamento de uma maldição sobre todo um reino.

"Você quer que eu volte outra hora?" Henry pergunta inseguro e sua presença por si só é suficiente para trazer Regina de volta a essa realidade.

"Henry! Não, não, não há nenhuma necessidade disso. Por favor, entre." Ela abre um sorriso eufórico e imediatamente procura contê-lo, com medo de assustar o garoto ainda que ele não seja mais uma criancinha. "O que posso fazer por você?"

Ele corrige sua postura em seguida e olha para Regina diretamente, como se tivesse ensaiado o que está prestes a dizer muitas vezes, o que, se ela bem se recorda, é mais do que provável.

"Eu queria te agradecer." Ele fala mecanicamente. "Por ter salvado o Evan."

"Henry, você não precisa me agradecer por isso." Regina se esforça para manter a pose também, mas as próximas palavras de seu filho lhe partem o coração.

"Você é boa com ele." Henry admite e desta vez não há nada de mecânico em suas palavras. A maneira como ele torce as pontas das mangas de sua camisa, revelando o quanto ele se sente desconfortável com essa admissão.

"Você não tem que dizer isso." A voz de Regina escapa entrecortada.

"Mas é verdade. Você sempre foi." Ele se senta do outro lado da sala, no braço da poltrona – da mesma forma que Emma já o fez tantas vezes. "Eu sei que nós nunca falamos sobre aqueles anos antes da Emma, e talvez antes eu não fosse capaz de ver, mas percebo isso agora."

Ele engole em seco e coloca para fora o que esteve preso em sua garganta por um bom tempo. "Você deveria saber que eu aprecio o que você fez por mim naquela época. Eu posso nem sempre ter sido feliz, mas você me deu uma boa infância, e um lar e isso é mais do que muitas pessoas podem dizer."

Em seguida, ele acrescenta, com tristeza. "Eu gostaria que o Evan tivesse isso."

"Ele vai ter." Regina assegura Henry com a mais pura convicção, fazendo uma promessa que pode muito bem estar fora de seu alcance, mas tendo total intenção de cumpri-la. "Ao chegarmos do outro lado, ele terá todas essas coisas e muito mais. Eu prometo."

"Você realmente acha que consegue nos tirar daqui?" O menino pergunta e não há sinais do otimismo cego que por tanto tempo foi uma característica tão marcante de sua personalidade e Regina não pode deixar de pensar que talvez ele já tenha vivido neste mundo arruinado por tempo demais.

É definitivamente hora de mudar.

E ela é o que ela vai fazer, seja qual for o preço para isso.

.::.

Naquela noite, quando toda a tripulação já se retirou para seus aposentos, Emma ainda vagueia pelo navio sem descanso, resistindo ao impulso de ir atrás Regina apenas para falhar completamente e acabar exatamente em sua cabine.

Regina não precisa sequer levantar os olhos do livro que está lendo para saber que foi Emma quem entrou em seu quarto. Mesmo assim, ela decide ignorá-la, deixando a bola da vez em suas mãos.

"Você deveria estar descansando." É tudo o que Emma diz com os olhos em suas botas. Cumprimentos e cordialidades relegados ao esquecimento.

Regina ergue a cabeça então, a luminosidade proporcionada pelo lampião pendurado junto à cama se derramando sobre sua figura.

Com os cabelos longos e escuros escorrendo sobre sua camisola branca e usando seu par de óculos, a morena parece tão tentadora quanto Emma é capaz de recordar – o que ela não sabe dizer exatamente como ou quando se tornou algo tão evidente, mas que agora parece ser um detalhe impossível de não notar.

"Eu não sou a pessoa que está parecendo uma morta-viva." Regina rebate arruinando completamente o momento.

"Em primeiro lugar: rude! Em segundo lugar: Isso foi baixo, mesmo para os seus padrões."

"Oh, por favor, você sabe que eu não quis dizer dessa forma." Regina balança a cabeça, tirando seus óculos, ao que Emma agradece uma vez que os mesmos parecem apenas distraí-la. "Falo sério."

"Não se preocupe, eu sei." Emma dá de ombros, cansada demais para engajar em uma provocação por menor que esta seja - o que ela reconhece agora se tratar basicamente de um ritual de acasalamento entre as duas.

Com firmeza Emma enxota tais pensamentos de sua mente.

"Mas eu estava falando sério quanto ao seu terrível aspecto; Você parece exausta, o que de fato não lhe cai bem."

"Eu passei o dia todo tentando conversar com a minha mãe. Tentando colocar um pouco de bom senso em sua cabeça."

"Oh."

"Pois é. É como falar com uma parede de tijolos."

"Bem, até onde eu sei a teimosia é um traço recorrente na sua família. Praticamente uma característica dominante."

"Pude notar." Emma concorda, mas parece vencida, o que comove Regina de uma maneira que ela não é capaz de entender ao certo. Por algum motivo, ela se sente compelida a acrescentar.

"Se serve de algum consolo, sua mãe sempre foi assim. Desde que ela era uma menina nada nunca era capaz de atingi-la." Ela diz sem pesar suas palavras.

Emma apenas olha para ela por alguns segundos. "É verdade... Eu esqueço como a história de vocês duas começa lá atrás."

"Pode-se dizer que sim." É a resposta que ela oferece a Emma, que por sua vez, decide não refletir muito a respeito. A mera alusão a essa complexo histórico entre as duas já é o suficiente para lhe provocar uma dor de cabeça. O que ela definitivamente não pretende acrescentar ao próprio prato.

Ao invés disso, para sua surpresa, Emma se pega desabafando.

"É tão frustrante! Ela continua insistindo em todo esse papo de como o _'verdadeiro amor'_ pode salvar a todos e esse monte de porcaria e sério, até mesmo o Henry conseguiu sair dessa fase."

"Emma, não me entenda mal, eu não estou defendendo a Snow, nem nunca o faria, mas você tem que compreender... Ela vem de um mundo diferente do seu. Uma terra onde o amor verdadeiro tem poder real."

"Mas você sabe melhor do que isso." Emma ressalta.

"Sim, mas apenas porque essa foi uma lição que minha mãe fez questão de me ensinar muito cedo." Regina admite melancolicamente. "Uma lição que, apesar de todos os meus esforços, sua mãe nunca teve que aprender."

"Bem, ela vai agora. Hoje à tarde o Hook deixou bem claro que irá se certificar de que David não siga com a gente."

"E desde quando Killian está no comando de alguma coisa?" Regina levanta uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada, ao que Emma responde com um encolher de ombros.

"Ele não está. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não esteja certo. Se encontrarmos de fato alguma saída..."

"Não se trata de um ' _se_ ', querida. E sim um ' _quando_ '." Regina a corrige.

"Sim, bem, _quando_ isso acontecer, nós não poderemos arriscar a nossa única saída trazendo alguém que está infectado. Basta apenas um, sabe? Mas minha mãe se recusa a aceitar os fatos. Ao invés disso, ela continua perguntando como eu sou capaz de fazer isso, de virar minhas costas para o meu próprio pai."

Emma parece envergonhada até mesmo por repetir tais palavras, como se as dizendo em voz alta ela estivesse admitindo o crime pelo qual está sendo acusada. Regina, no entanto, não se deixa abalar.

"Não se preocupe, eu sou a última pessoa que poderia condená-la pelo sacrifício de um pai. Especialmente quando fiz isso por razões muito menos honradas." Ela se aproxima de Emma e cobre a mão dela com a sua. "E se serve de algum consolo, Snow pode não ser capaz de admitir em voz alta, mas aquela coisa que vocês têm trancado naquela cela, a criatura que quase matou seu irmão, o próprio filho - aquilo não é mais o seu pai."

"Eu sei." Emma admite com tristeza, os olhos fixos na mão de Regina sobre a sua. "Mas obrigada por dizer isso."

"Não há de quê." Regina lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. É o que Emma precisa para se encher de coragem e abordar o tópico que vem lhe assombrando desde o momento em que ela despertou esta manhã.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos conversar sobre ontem a noite." Ela fala de uma só vez, temendo que as palavras encontrem seu caminho de volta se ela não for rápida o bastante.

Regina parece perceber isso, recolhendo sua mão e recompondo-se a uma certa distância.

"Somente se você achar absolutamente necessário." Ela diz de uma forma fria e distante, como se estivesse discutindo uma negociação comercial.

Emma não sabe ao certo como responder a isso. "Olha, eu só tenho medo de que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde venha à tona e exploda nas nossas caras."

Regina caminha até sua mesa de trabalho e de repente parece ter um grande interesse nos itens que ali se encontram.

Quando ela oferece uma resposta a Emma, seus olhos ainda estão fixos em seus manuscritos e seus dedos brincam com um pedaço de papel. "Isso somente será um problema se dermos uma importância maior ao ocorrido do que o que lhe é, de fato, pertinente."

Seus olhos então encontram os de Emma e é como se a pessoa que a pouco lhe sorria estivesse a quilômetros dali. "O que aconteceu foi apenas uma... casualidade. Não há qualquer razão para que algo assim aconteça novamente. Ou para que outras pessoas tomem conhecimento a respeito."

Com uma expressão de assombro, Emma se levanta da poltrona, tentando não deixar transparecer o tumulto provocado pelas palavras de Regina. "Você está certa. _Casualidade_ é um excelente termo para descrever o que aconteceu."

"Que bom que você concorda." Regina sorri mais uma vez, e Emma não pode deixar de notar que esse sorriso parece ser de uma espécie completamente estranha aos que ela testemunhou até o momento.

"Então está acertado." A loira caminha de um lado para o outro, pés inquietos e ansiosos. "Ótimo!"

"Perfeito." Regina cruza os braços sobre o peito e um silêncio desconfortável se interpõe entre as duas. É a primeira vez que acontece, mas se isso é algo que elas notam, não se trata de um ponto que qualquer uma esteja disposta a mencionar.

Ao invés disso Emma gesticula indicando a porta. "Você provavelmente quer descansar. Então eu já vou indo..."

"Boa noite Senhorita Swan."

"Boa noite Regina." Emma responde e fecha a porta ao sair.

Tantas e tantas vezes no decorrer de todos esses anos Regina usou pronomes de tratamento para estabelecer a devida distância entre as duas que se trata de algo familiar e até mesmo significativo quando traz tantas recordações à tona.

Contudo, Emma não pode deixar de notar que essa é a primeira vez em que o seu uso não parece certo. Como um pé de mesa maior do que os outros, ou um único livro de cabeça para baixo em uma prateleira na estante.

Talvez seja porque a recordação de Regina derramando seu nome entre suspiros e gemidos ao pé de seu ouvido ainda seja recente demais para que Emma possa simplesmente esquecer.

Com um suspiro cansado Emma cobre o rosto com as mãos. Ela pode não estar disposta a admitir em voz alta, mas em algum lugar dentro de si, ela sabe que o que aconteceu não foi uma mera casualidade.

E que esquecer não é algo assim tão simples.

.::.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Os dias passam e Evan ainda se recusa a sair de sua cabine, o que tira Emma do sério, afinal de contas ele é apenas um garotinho, e por acaso crianças não precisam de sol, ar fresco e coisas assim?

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que o que você acabou de descrever se trata na verdade de uma planta." Henry comenta casualmente e Emma realmente não está em seus melhores dias, caso contrário, ele teria recebido uma resposta minimamente espirituosa.

Em realidade o que lhes resta é mais uma refeição em conjunto com uma tripulação desfalcada, e a ex-xerife não pode deixar de se sentir afrontada pelo assento vazio de seu irmão. E de ventilar em alto e bom som o seu descontentamento à respeito.

Sentada do outro lado da mesa, Regina bebe seu chá em pequenos goles sem conseguir evitar que uma expressão de preocupação molde suas feições, embora ela se abstenha de vocalizar as mesmas.

O mesmo não pode ser dito sobre Ruby que, ao seu lado, mais uma vez manifesta seu profundo abalo, embora grande parte de suas emoções atuais se devam principalmente a uma mistura delicada entre sensibilidade e irritabilidade provocada pelos hormônios de sua gestação.

"Pobrezinho." A loba funga com os olhos marejados enquanto belisca sua torrada.

"Não se preocupe paixão, ele é um garotinho resistente. Logo o pequeno terá se recuperado e voltará a seguir a rainha por toda parte como se nada tivesse acontecido." Hook tenta consolar Ruby com uma discreta carícia em sua perna e toma um gole da substância fumegante que traz em sua caneca. "Ele só precisa de um tempo. Afinal não é todo dia que uma criança é obrigada a se deparar com um monstro de verdade."

De seu assento, Snow finge não fazer parte da conversa, se escondendo por trás de seu prato de frutos silvestres, o que só serve para enervar Emma ainda mais e talvez Regina possa sentir isso, porque este é o momento exato em que sua voz se eleva.

"À propósito, eu estava pensando em fazer uma visita ao menino depois do almoço."

"Ah sim! Porque isso é exatamente o que ele precisa! Primeiro zumbis e agora bruxas más. Quem nós poderíamos mandar em seguida? O bicho-papão?" Grumpy comenta com escárnio enquanto Regina, por sua vez, finge não ouvi-lo.

"Pensando bem, acho vou fazer isso agora, dada a minha súbita perda de apetite." Ela oferece a todos um sorriso educado e pede licença ao abandonar o cômodo.

Assim que Regina desaparece de vista, Emma joga seu guardanapo na cabeça de Grumpy para pontuar sua insatisfação. "Hey, isso foi completamente desnecessário!"

"O quê? Agora eu vou ser punido por dizer a verdade?" Grumpy se defende como se fosse ele a vítima de ataques.

"Leroy, Regina tem nos ajudado de tantas formas. Não faria mal você tentar ao menos ser mais civilizado." Snow fala em uma repreensão que é branda demais para apaziguar os ânimos de Emma.

"Eu sou totalmente a favor de uma sociedade civilizada Snow, mas não vamos permitir que um punhado de boas ações nos faça esquecer quem essa mulher realmente é." Contribui Whale e, desta vez, Emma se vê forçada a fechar o próprio punho tentando controlar o surto de raiva que se espalha com ferocidade por sua corrente sanguínea.

" _Essa mulher_ salvou a sua vida!" Ela resmunga em um registro perigosamente baixo.

Henry parece perceber o quão perto ela está de perder o controle, porque, sem hesitar sua mão cobre a dela. "Mãe,"

O gesto, contudo, não é suficiente para suprimir a raiva de Emma.

"Quer saber? Eu cansei de ouvir vocês falando merda sobre a Regina, ok? Estou farta de ver todo mundo pronto pra julgar cada uma de suas ações do alto de suas torres de falsa integridade e princípios, como se fossem seres superiores quando na verdade TODOS aqui têm sangue em suas mãos. Agora, eu não estou dizendo que ela é melhor do que qualquer um de nós, mas, até onde eu sei, ela certamente não é pior e seria bom se vocês tentassem pelo menos se dar conta disso!"

Sem esperar por qualquer tipo de resposta, Emma bate em retirada, deixando todos os presentes envoltos em uma névoa de surpresa e choque.

Ruby, no entanto, cheira algo mais no ar. Uma mistura de feromônios que é familiar demais aos seus sentidos para passar despercebida, mas ainda assim distinta.

Ela não consegue identificar de imediato do que se trata, mas tampouco consegue disfarçar o impacto provocado em seus delicados sentidos.

Hook parece notar sua expressão estranha. "Que foi, paixão? Está se sentindo enjoada?"

"Não." Ruby responde de forma vaga, seu pensamento buscando respostas nos seus instintos mais primais. "Longe disso."

.::.

A cabine compartilhada por Evan e Henry é apertada e não de uma forma aconchegante. No local relativamente organizado - o que significa que Henry guardou pelo menos alguns de seus ensinamentos - há apenas um beliche (que ocupa de parede à parede), um baú improvisado ao lado da porta, onde as roupas limpas dos garotos são mantidas e uma pilha de livros velhos que funciona simultaneamente como criado mudo. O lugar cheira a sal e um odor peculiar que Regina pode apenas classificar como _meninos_ , o que não chega a ser uma mistura de seu agrado.

Ela encontra Evan sentado em sua cama sobre uma colcha de retalhos surrada, pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano e uma revistinha velha e prestes a se despedaçar aberta em seu colo. Ao abrir da porta, ele nem mesmo se dá ao trabalho de interromper sua leitura, provavelmente esperando que a visita seja de Emma ou Henry.

A presença de Regina definitivamente conta como uma surpresa.

"Olá." Ela o cumprimenta com um pequeno sorriso e seus grandes olhos verdes se arregalam por trás de longas madeixas louras quando ele percebe de quem se trata. "Posso entrar?"

O menino imediatamente coloca a história em quadrinhos de lado e acena com a cabeça ansiosamente, ainda que sem emitir qualquer som em momento algum.

Regina aceita o gesto como um bom sinal e entra no cômodo, escolhendo sentar-se ao seu lado na cama inferior do beliche. É uma posição desconfortável, por causa da cama de cima, mas nada que ela não seja capaz de tolerar.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar que você não tem me visitado."

O rosto de Evan se contorce com o que pode ser constrangimento, mas ele permanece em silêncio.

"Você pode imaginar minha surpresa quando me disseram que você tem se recusado a sair dessa cama." Ela lhe lança um olhar de soslaio e vê que ele está olhando para baixo, suas mãos pequenas brincando nervosamente com as pontas da manga de sua camiseta enquanto Regina fala.

"Evan, estou certa de que você já sabe disso, mas sua família está bastante preocupada. Eles só querem o que é melhor para você. E eu estou supondo que você saiba tão bem quanto eu, que ficar neste quarto não é isso."

Ele pega seu coelhinho de pelúcia e traz para junto de seu peito, abraçando-o com força.

"Eu sei que você está assustado. Mas posso te contar um segredo? Está tudo bem. De verdade! Todo mundo fica assustado às vezes. Sua mãe, Henry, eu... Até mesmo a Emma, embora ela seja boa em fingir que não."

A menção do nome de Emma faz com que Evan olhe para Regina bruscamente, de modo que ela busca tranquilizá-lo. "É verdade. E você... Bem, você enfrentou uma das coisas mais terríveis que podem acontecer. E eu não estou falando sobre o homem que você viu lá embaixo. Estou falando sobre o que acontece quando você é forçado a se deparar com uma pessoa que você amava e que, por um motivo ou outro, deixou de existir."

"Eu sei, porque já aconteceu comigo." Regina complementa com um sorriso triste, e Evan funga tentando não chorar. A imagem fazendo seu coração doer de repente, porque tudo o que Regina vê diante de si é Emma.

Não—Henry!

Ela vê Henry.

Ou ao menos é isso o que ela diz para si mesma, tentando voltar sua atenção para o que mais importa nesse momento.

"Por isso, é preciso que você saiba que é normal você estar com medo ou triste. Mas também é importante que você nunca, nunca esqueça que nem a Emma e nem eu jamais iremos deixar que algo ruim lhe aconteça." Ela acaricia suavemente seus cabelos. "Você pode confiar em mim?"

Evan não chega a enunciar qualquer resposta.

Mas Regina encontra o que procura em seus olhos mesmo assim.

.::.

Emma e Ruby estão afiando suas facas na companhia uma da outra quando Regina aparece no convés principal, acompanhada por ninguém menos do que Evan.

O garoto parece muito alerta e agarra sua mão com notável firmeza, mas ele está lá e tudo o que Emma pode fazer nesse instante é olhar e sorrir.

É nesse momento também que Ruby sente novamente. Esse profundo e inefável odor de puro afeto. É tão forte que ela sente seu rosto corar, deixando escapar uma risada que encontra seu caminho para fora sem sua permissão.

O som faz com que Emma se volte para ela, uma expressão de incompreensão no rosto, embora seu sorriso não tenha ainda completamente desaparecido.

"O quê?"

"Garota, você está encrencada." Ruby diz com um sorriso genuíno e nenhum indício de malícia. Mas mesmo seu tom não é o suficiente para que Emma não se sinta afrontada pelo que está sendo implicado.

"O que você está falando?" Emma diz a sério, seu sorriso agora longe de ser encontrado, enquanto sua irritação emerge à superfície.

"Ei, não fique com raiva de mim. Você é a pessoa que está entregando o jogo com essa cara de boba apaixonada." Ruby fala quanto continua a afiar sua adaga. "Se você não quer que ninguém perceba seus sentimentos, então deveria no mínimo se empenhar mais em mascarar suas feições."

"Não fale do que você não sabe Ruby!" Emma alerta adotando uma carranca firme e desafiadora, para então desaparecer navio adentro.

Sua reação servindo apenas para confirmar as suspeitas de sua amiga.

.::.

Dias se transformam em semanas enquanto Regina trabalha dia e noite para cumprir sua parte do trato.

Ela pode ter sido capaz de salvar as sementes, mas para abrir um portal é preciso de brotos saudáveis, o que significa o cultivo cuidadoso de um delicado pé de feijão usando mágica que parece instável e até mesma arredia em suas mãos.

Normalmente Regina recorreria a Emma para explicações sobre esse evento em particular, mas a relação das duas tem se mostrado um tanto quanto tumultuada, e à morena não sobram dúvidas de que sua presença tem servido apenas para deixar a ex-xerife visivelmente desconfortável. Assim, sem estar disposta a confiar seus planos a qualquer outra pessoa, Regina opta por se resguardar.

Obcecada em fazer este plano dar certo, ela mergulha de cabeça no trabalho, e se isso serve também como uma distração, evitando que seus pensamentos recaiam sobre Emma e o relacionamento indefinido que existe entre as duas, bem, tanto melhor.

Emma, por sua vez, parece decidida a manter uma certa distância entre as duas, ao menos tanto quanto é possível.

Contudo o navio não é assim tão grande nem as companhias tão interessantes, de modo que com mais frequência do que consegue controlar, a loira se encontra na órbita de Regina.

Em momentos como esse, as palavras de Ruby a cercam e assombram, mas ao mesmo tempo é como se algo mais a impedisse de se afastar por completo.

Para sua sorte, Emma quase sempre pode contar com a presença de Evan durante esses encontros, o que de uma forma bastante sorrateira, mas ainda assim eficiente, parece amenizar a atmosfera entre as duas.

E se ele alguma vez nota a estranha tensão existente entre sua irmã mais velha e sua salvadora, Emma não poderia saber uma vez que, desde o incidente com Charming, o garoto não se mostrou inclinado a falar uma só palavra.

Whale diz se tratar de uma reação natural ao choque sofrido, o que não chega a amenizar a preocupação de Emma, mas pelo menos Evan não passa mais seus dias encerrado em seu quarto.

Com algum alívio, Emma o observa brincar com Henry e Pongo e pouco a pouco retomar sua rotina. E ele certamente parece muito animado toda vez que Emma sugere uma visita a Regina.

Henry também parece mais aberto à ideia de ter Regina ao por perto, embora sempre tendo o cuidado de manter uma certa distância. Emma percebe o quanto isso afeta a ex-prefeita, mas ambas sabem que o garoto está tentando e não há realmente muito mais que possam pedir dele nesse sentido.

Nesse meio tempo a gravidez de Ruby avança, Whale se acostuma a usar uma bengala, Grumpy continua desconfiado, sempre a vigiar Regina, e o clima entre Snow e Hook permanece azedo.

Isto é, até a noite em que Regina aparece no quarto de Emma, acordando-a com entusiasmo incontido.

"Emma!"

"Mais cinco minutos, Evan." Emma murmura em meio ao sono, abraçando o travesseiro mais apertado. Regina bufa e começa a cutucá-la.

"Acorde! É importante!" Ela diz com urgência e não consegue evitar, acrescentando em um sussurro abafado que mal contem sua excitação. "Eu consegui!"

Emma abre os olhos, e é recompensado com um sorriso magnífico.

Ela não se lembra de jamais ter visto Regina sorrir assim.

É de tirar o fôlego.

"Você conseguiu?" Ela repete também em um sussurro, espelhando a expressão da ex-prefeita.

"Sim!" Regina confirma e Emma precisa usar de todo o seu auto-controle para não levantar da cama e beijá-la nesse exato instante.

Felizmente, Snow dorme no mesmo quarto o que quebra completamente o clima, especialmente quando ela escolhe este momento em especial para fazer sua presença notada.

"O que está acontecendo?" Vem a voz sonolenta da cama superior do beliche.

Regina não espera para responder. "Nós temos um feijão mágico!"

"Nós temos que contar a todos! Agora! Nada de esperar até amanhã!" Emma se levanta e puxa Regina pela mão, já em seu caminho para fora da cabine.

"Eu vou acordar os meninos. Você chama os outros." Snow ouve Regina dizendo antes de fechar a porta.

Sentada em sua cama, ela tenta absorver o que acaba de acontecer.

Snow nunca duvidou que Regina seria capaz de fazê-lo.

Ela a conhece suficientemente bem para saber que tudo o que sua antiga madrasta coloca na cabeça, eventualmente, é realizado.

Para melhor ou para pior.

Mas de alguma forma ela esperava ter mais tempo.

Ao ouvir o restante da tripulação despertando, Snow não pode deixar de sentir seu coração apertar.

Está chegando a hora de dizer adeus.

.::.

Reunidos ao redor da mesa da cozinha, todos parecem sonolentos, ranzinzas e bastante confusos quanto ao que possa ser tão importante a ponto de não ser possível que se espere o raiar do sol.

"Eu não entendo, se a Red não está dando à luz e não estamos sob ataque, por que diabos vocês estão me tirando da cama no meio da madrugada?" Grumpy resmunga em alto e bom som.

" _Ma_ , o que está acontecendo?" Henry pergunta entre um bocejo, enquanto Evan está praticamente dormindo, com o corpo recostado junto ao seu.

"É melhor que isso seja bom." Hook diz coçando a barba por fazer com o seu gancho. Ruby está com uma expressão letárgica, mas não diz uma palavra. Whale também não se manifesta. Snow é a última a se juntar ao grupo.

Emma permite então que Regina revele a boa notícia.

"Nós temos um feijão.", Regina declara com o máximo de compostura que sua atual agitação lhe permite.

E então ela espera que o significado de suas palavras seja devidamente absorvido.

"Espere, era esse o seu plano secreto? Iniciar uma plantação?" Henry pergunta confuso e pouco impressionado.

"Bem, sim. De certa forma." Regina sorri, atribuindo a incomum falta de perspicácia do filho ao seu estado semi-adormecido.

"Espere um pouco! Você está falando de um feijão mágico? Todo esse tempo e você tinha um em sua posse?" Hook questiona com uma mistura de surpresa e desconfiança.

"Não é assim." Emma esclarece, enxergando com desagrado a insinuação do pirata. "Em nossa ida à cidade, Regina conseguiu localizar alguns brotos danificados. Desde então ela esteve tentando recuperá-los."

"E agora ela conseguiu." Ruby sorri com admiração, o significado disso tudo desabrochando em sua mente de repente.

"E agora?" Henry pergunta sorridente, cheio de entusiasmo.

"Eu sugiro que você faça as malas garoto." Emma acrescenta, bagunçando o cabelo do filho em um gesto afetuoso. "Nós partimos em dois dias."

.::.

Uma vez que agitação inicial passa, os integrantes da tripulação se retiram novamente para seus cômodos, com esperança renovada para o dia que está por vir.

A intenção de Regina era fazer o mesmo. Finalmente descansar após noites e noites em claro, a exaustão de seus esforços clamando seu corpo de forma quase irresistível.

A adrenalina, no entanto, fala mais alto, e após retorcer-se em meio aos lençóis até que o confinamento naquele pequeno espaço se torne insuportável, Regina se dá por vencida e abandona seus aposentos em busca do ar da noite.

É uma noite de lua crescente e ela esperava estar sozinha.

Mas sentada em um banco na popa do navio, Regina reconhece sem dificuldade a silhueta de Emma de costas, a observar as ondulações constantes do mar.

A familiaridade de sua presença é quase bem vinda, até o momento em que ela percebe que talvez sua companhia não o seja. Regina então tenta se retirar silenciosamente, antes de ser vista, mas o piso de madeira estala sob seus pés e mesmo de costas ela pode sentir os olhos de Emma sobre sua figura.

"Regina," Ela parece genuinamente surpresa.

"Eu já estava me retirando." Regina responde ao mesmo tempo. Suas vozes se atropelando.

"Não vá." Emma diz em seguida, e algo em sua voz, simples e sincera, parece ganhar controle sobre seus pés.

Ao invés de se recolher, Regina se vê caminhando até Emma, e por fim ocupando o espaço ao seu lado no pequeno banco.

Ela não sabe ao certo o que dizer, de modo que é quase um alívio quando Emma preenche o vazio do silêncio com suas próprias palavras. "Eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Ainda não consigo acreditar que você tenha realmente conseguido."

"Eu também não." Regina admite, dividida entre a visão da lua e a visão da mulher ao seu lado.

Existe uma serenidade em suas feições que até ontem não estavam ali, e no meio da noite, com o mar se estendendo sob as duas como um tapete escuro e aveludado, seus olhos parecem acesos como verdadeiros faróis.

"Eu tinha que acreditar que esse dia chegaria. Senão por mim, então pelos garotos, pelo grupo. Mas agora que está de fato acontecendo eu percebo que não estava preparada pra isso."

As palavras de Emma tocam partes de Regina que ela não achou que estivessem expostas. Essa talvez seja a primeira vez em que ela percebe que, enquanto esteve encerrada em sua própria prisão, Emma também esteve presa, apenas em um diferente tipo de clausura.

Talvez seja por isso que sua mão instintivamente busque a de Emma, por um breve instante esquecendo qualquer histórico da complexa relação compartilhada pelas duas. E talvez seja por isso também que, sob seu toque, a loira não recue.

Com os olhos presos no reflexo cintilante da lua sobre as águas escuras, Emma segura a mão de Regina com força, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os dela.

"Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso." Sua voz escapa pequena, quase inaudível entre o vento e as batidas de seu coração.

A voz de Regina, no entanto, sequer oscila. "Então é uma coisa boa você não precisar fazer isso sozinha."

No semblante de Emma a surpresa se faz perceptível destacando-se no contorno de seus lábios e no desenho de suas sobrancelhas, a testa franzida mesmo quando seus olhos sorriem.

Regina finge não notar.

Ao invés disso as duas permanecessem ali, sentadas sob o luar, em um silêncio longo, mas repleto de palavras que não precisam ser ditas.

.::.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

"Se eu tiver que explicar para o Hook mais uma vez por que não podemos levar o Jolly Roger, eu juro por Deus..." Emma desabafa entre um resmungo e um rosnado impaciente, o que captura a atenção de Regina que se volta em sua direção com um livro em cada mão e uma expressão contemplativa.

"Como assim? Eu já disse a ele o porquê. Até onde pude experimentar mágica aqui não é suficientemente forte. Precisamos ir a um local aonde a fonte de energia seja mais abundante e, até onde eu sei, nossa melhor chance é o antigo poço." Regina coloca ambos os livros dentro de uma bolsa que, Emma nota, parece ser maior por dentro. "Killian não é exatamente brilhante, mas eu tenho certeza que até mesmo ele pode entender por que levar o Jolly Roger seria inviável."

"Você tem certeza, é? Porque eu não tenho." Emma se senta em sua poltrona acomodando as pernas sobre o braço, adotando uma postura relaxada. Regina normalmente torceria o nariz para sua falta de bons modos, mas se vê entretida pelas observações da ex-xerife. "Ele continua choramingando sobre deixar sua fiel companheira para trás e como ela é importante para ele. Como é que a Ruby consegue suportar uma coisa dessas?"

"Confie em mim, esta é uma pergunta que permanece sem resposta." As palavras de Regina colocam um sorriso nos lábios de Emma. "Você já fez as malas?"

"Sim, Vossa Majestade." Emma responde com uma falsa reverência. À Regina, entretanto, não é dada a oportunidade de responder uma vez que Hook escolhe este exato momento para adentrar a cabine.

"Perdão senhoritas, só queria informá-las sobre a festa de despedida que teremos esta noite. Minha garota tem sido boa para todos nós e não merece nada menos senão uma celebração adequada pelos serviços prestados." Ele fala a sério enquanto Emma e Regina trocam olhares significativos.

"Killian, tem certeza que isso é aconselhável? A última coisa que precisamos é ter que aguentar você incapacitado durante nosso trajeto ao poço." Regina pontua com sinceridade e uma expressão que revela sua falta de confiança no bom senso do pirata.

"Você esquece quem eu sou, minha rainha. Esta é afinal de contas a vida que sempre conheci." Ele diz com propriedade, e Regina não pode deixar de notar a ausência de uma resposta real em suas palavras.

"Até mais tarde então, Capitão." Emma o convida a se retirar sem muita sutileza ou paciência para sua veia dramática, fechando a porta atrás dele assim que ele sai. "Uma festa de despedida, ein? O que você acha?"

Regina não responde de imediato, ponderando cuidadosamente suas próximas palavras e se rendendo a sombra de um otimismo passageiro. "É ... É possível que existam coisas piores."

.::.

Se há alguma coisa pior do que a ideia que Hook faz de uma festa, Emma tem medo de descobrir.

O sol ainda não se pôs por completo e o pirata já está mais bêbado do que um gambá, aparentemente comprometido em esgotar completamente suas reservas de rum, uma vez que estas também não receberam autorização para serem levadas junto ao comboio.

Henry e Evan, pelo menos, parecem estar se divertindo na companhia de Grumpy, que entretém os garotos com mais uma de suas histórias fantásticas. Sua narrativa tão enérgica que mesmo Pongo se mostra agitado ao testemunhá-la, contribuindo com ganidos e uivos ocasionais.

Sentada em um caixote de madeira, sentindo a brisa fresca tocar seus cabelos, Emma tem em mãos uma caneca vazia enquanto seus olhos percorrem o convés se fixando por alguns instantes no animado trio – ou quarteto, se você considerar o dálmata. Em seguida ela enxerga Whale, deitado em uma rede com o que restou de sua perna para cima, lendo um de seus livros até que a luz do dia se faça escassa. Por fim, as figuras de Regina e Ruby entram em seu campo de visão, as duas mulheres parecendo completamente entretidas em uma conversa cujo tópico lhe é desconhecido.

A possibilidade de que seu nome esteja sendo mencionado deixa Emma inquieta, mas contendo seus impulsos ela se mantem afastada, observando as duas bebericarem suas respectivas bebidas - chá para as duas, uma vez que Ruby não deve beber em virtude de sua gestação e Regina se mostra irredutível quanto a necessidade de estar pronta e em plena forma para a grande jornada do dia seguinte.

"Ela não é uma beleza?" Hook surge de repente ao lado de Emma, apoiando-se sobre seu ombro e ela não pode deixar de pensar na forma como Regina parece sempre estar em seu elemento, se portando com classe e graciosidade mesmo vestindo trajes simplórios – ou até nenhum traje – o que imediatamente a faz corar.

Cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos fingindo um acesso de tosse para disfarçar sua surpresa, Emma se esforça para distrair sua mente com outros pensamentos.

Regina continua sendo alvo dos mesmos, mas por ora ela consegue se ater a detalhes menos íntimos, como o fato de seu aspecto ter melhorado consideravelmente desde a sua chegada.

Tecnicamente Regina ainda está longe da figura que Emma encontrou pela primeira vez em sua chegada à Storybrooke, mas isso não a impede de apreciar o fato de que sua pele já não possui aquela tonalidade macilenta, ou de que em seu rosto já não existem marcas profundas de desnutrição e noites mal dormidas.

Somente passados alguns segundos, quando seus pensamentos já foram bombardeados por imagens e recordações, é que Emma percebe que o pirata não está falando sobre Regina.

Para sua sorte Hook está bêbado demais para notar.

"Nós estivemos juntos por tanto tempo." Ele suspira languidamente entre um gole e outro de seu cantil, mal contendo seus soluços lamuriosos. "Eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja realmente acontecendo. Ela é o relacionamento mais longo que eu já tive."

É então que Emma percebe que o pirata tampouco está falando sobre Ruby.

"Você realmente está de luto por um navio?" Emma olha para Hook como se ele tivesse um parafuso a menos. "Mesmo quando você tem a Ruby como futura mãe de seu filho?"

"Ora Swan, não seja assim! Você não vê que ela é a única razão pela qual Red e eu ficamos juntos?"

Emma se vê obrigada a concordar quanto a este ponto. "Isso e um apocalipse zumbi, eu acho." Ela murmura mais para si mesma.

"Depois que aquele crocodilo de uma figa arrancou a Milah de meus braços eu nunca mais pensei que encontraria amor novamente. Muito menos uma família. O Jolly foi minha única família por um longo tempo. Então me perdoe se eu pareço sentimental."

Emma revira os olhos, mas lhe dá uma cotovelada amigável como demonstração de solidariedade à sua causa. Hook toma mais um gole de seu cantil antes de continuar sua tagarelice embriagada.

"Cuidado Swan, o amor pode encontrá-la nos lugares mais inesperados."

Decidindo que já teve o bastante da companhia de Hook (sem o impulso incontrolável de jogá-lo ao mar), Emma trata logo de encontrar uma desculpa para escapar à sua presença.

Na verdade, ela está a caminho da cozinha, com o intuito de se servir de mais um prato de sopa, quando Snow cruza seu caminho.

"Emma", ela chama a filha com um sorriso apertado que imediatamente coloca Emma em alerta.

"Mãe", a loira a cumprimenta de volta com cautela e uma interrogação nos olhos.

"Eu esperava que pudéssemos encontrar um lugar tranquilo para conversarmos. A sós."

"Claro." Emma aquiesce. "Erm, acho que não tem ninguém na cozinha."

"Perfeito." Snow concorda com a sugestão, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, Emma não pode deixar de pensar que algo está muito longe de estar perfeito.

Trata-se de um sexto sentido, na verdade.

E infelizmente seus sentidos quase nunca erram.

.::.

"Você já pensou em um nome?" Regina pergunta com naturalidade, os olhos momentaneamente contemplando a barriga proeminente de Ruby.

"Alguns." Ruby confessa com um sorriso auto-depreciativo. "Mas então eu penso que não sabemos nada sobre o que o amanhã nos reserva. Parece pretensão demais me perder em detalhes desse tipo."

"Mas nós nunca sabemos o que nos aguarda no futuro. Mesmo profecias e maldições não contêm todas as respostas." Regina refuta com os olhos distraidamente buscando a figura de Henry, mais por hábito do que propositalmente. "Acredite, eu saberia."

"Killian acha que vai ser um menino." Ruby toma mais um gole de seu chá. "Eu estava pensando em deixá-lo escolher, fosse este o caso. Mas agora, já não tenho certeza. Tenho medo de que o menino acabe se chamando Roger. Ou Jim Beam."

" _Isso_ seria lamentável." Regina arregala os olhos e Ruby mal contém um sorriso ante a sua expressão de desaprovação. "E se for uma menina? Até onde eu sei essa também é uma possibilidade."

Uma sombra passa pelo rosto de Ruby então, qualquer vestígio de leveza abandonando suas feições. "Então nós teremos preocupações maiores do que apenas seu nome."

Instintivamente Ruby coloca uma das mãos sobre a barriga, e Regina não precisa de uma explicação para compreender ao que a jovem mulher está se referindo.

Ela mais do que ninguém sabe como é conviver com os fantasmas de uma herança indesejada.

Ruby se transforma em lobo. Regina, em um monstro. Cada qual a sua maneira amaldiçoada pelo próprio sangue.

.::.

Emma leva seu prato ao forno improvisado, e o enche com mais ensopado enquanto Snow encosta a porta atrás das duas e, em seguida, senta no banco comprido, fazendo um sinal para a filha se juntar a ela.

"Tá tudo bem?" Emma pergunta com a testa franzida em preocupação. Seu apetite quase se extinguindo ante a ansiedade que brota em seu estômago.

Snow sorri para ela mais uma vez, com os olhos vidrados de lágrimas não derramadas enquanto aproveita a proximidade da filha para afagar seu rosto com uma das mãos. "Minha querida, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta."

A carranca de Emma se transforma quando uma expressão confusa domina os contornos de seu rosto. Ela pode não saber ao certo qual é o ponto aonde sua mãe pretende chegar, mas algo em seu íntimo parece ter uma ideia do que seja, ainda que ela se recuse a admitir em voz alta. "Do que você está falando?"

"Você sabe o que estou prestes a dizer, Emma. Na verdade, eu acho que você já sabe disso há algum tempo."

"Nope. Não faço ideia do que você tá falando." Emma nega expressamente, o coração batendo forte em seu peito.

Snow engole a seco, cobrindo as mãos da filha com as suas.

"Querida, eu não vou com vocês amanhã." Ela informa usando um tom que é ao mesmo tempo solene e pesaroso.

"O quê? Não! Mãe, o que você está dizendo?" Emma empurra a mão que a pouco tocava a sua para longe.

"Eu não posso deixar o seu pai, Emma. Você sabe disso. Você sempre soube disso." Snow parece lamentar genuinamente, o que não faz diferença para Emma.

Suas palavras partem seu coração da mesma forma.

"Mas... Você não pode ficar para trás. Você não será capaz de navegar o Jolly sozinha. E se um grupo de pessoas tentar atacar o navio de novo? Então o quê?" Emma tenta argumentar, seu desespero cada vez maior transbordando através de sua voz. "Mãe, nós não podemos te deixar pra trás."

"Eu aprecio a sua preocupação querida. Mas a verdade é que não vou estar sozinha." Snow explica pacientemente, tocada pela reação de Emma. "Leroy se ofereceu para ficar comigo. E Victor também expressou seu desejo em continuar suas pesquisas."

"Então isso é um motim agora?" Emma não esconde seu agravamento. "Todo mundo sabia menos eu?"

"Não é assim Emma, eu juro." Sua mãe tenta esclarecer, mas outra realização faz a cabeça de Emma dar voltas.

"Se você acha que eu vou deixar Evan aqui..." Snow não a deixa terminar.

"É claro que não! Eu jamais pediria isso! Eu sei que ir embora é a melhor chance de vocês. Eu jamais o privaria disso." Ela faz uma pausa e em seguida, acrescenta. "Essa foi a razão pela qual eu mandei Henry ir atrás da Regina em primeiro lugar."

Emma começa a rir então, rir com vontade.

O som, porém, é raso, desprovido de humor ou alegria. "Nossa melhor chance? É _isso_ o que você vai dizer para si mesma?"

Emma continua rindo enquanto Snow olha para ela com uma mistura de dor e conflito. "Emma-"

"Não, por favor... Faça o que você achar melhor." Emma se levanta, as palavras ásperas em sua boca e sua tigela de sopa há muito esquecida. "Você já está bem crescidinha para tomar suas próprias decisões afinal de contas."

Snow apenas olha para a filha então, sem saber ao certo o que mais pode dizer. Mas antes de sair, Emma se vira para ela uma última vez, um sorriso amargo desfigurando seu semblante.

"Mas pergunte a si mesma o que significa quando você _nunca_ faz parte da melhor chance de seus filhos."

.::.

"Vamos Capitão, já passou da hora de dar um descanso para esse gancho." Ruby fala acompanhando Hook de volta à cabine dividida pelos dois, aproveitando que, apesar de seu evidente estado de embriaguez, o pirata ainda está em condições de usar as próprias pernas.

Com os olhos semicerrados ele deixa Ruby guiá-lo, ocasionalmente se escorando nas paredes do navio para não perder por completo o equilíbrio.

É com indescritível alívio que Ruby por fim abre a porta da cabine que divide com o pirata. O lugar é mais espaçoso que as demais cabines, sendo este o quarto principal do navio, o que Ruby aprecia especialmente agora que ocupa um espaço muito maior na cama.

"Que noite adorável para nos despedirmos da minha querida companheira não é mesmo?" Ele fala com a voz arrastada, trocando as pernas ao entrar no cômodo.

"Você está certo." Ruby concorda com um sorriso complacente.

A verdade é que enquanto Hook parece ter um talento natural para tirar a maior parte das pessoas do sério, para Ruby ele não passa de um bravateador. E um tipo até mesmo divertido. De uma forma ou de outra ele quase sempre consegue colocar um sorriso em seu rosto – ainda que muitas vezes não o faça propositalmente.

Tombando sob a cama como um tronco sendo derrubado por um raio, Hook continua suas lamentações para ninguém em particular. "E pensar que por um minuto eu achei que poderíamos ser felizes juntos. Eu, você, o bebê e Jolly. Ele daria seus primeiros passos no convés, saberia se guiar pelas estrelas antes mesmo de aprender a ler. Eu o ensinaria tudo o que sei sobre o mar."

"Killian, você ainda vai poder ensinar todas essas coisas a ele. Ou ela." Ruby pontua, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e puxando uma de suas pernas para si com o intuito de ajudá-lo a se desfazer de suas botas.

"Talvez. Mas sem o Jolly as coisas não serão as mesmas. O que eu tenho a oferecer a essa criança, senão meu legado enquanto Capitão e pirata?" Ele bufa e mergulha a cara nos lençóis.

"Muito mais, eu espero." Ruby fala puxando uma das botas com força, somente para jogá-las no lado oposto do quarto. "Além disso, pense que estamos abrindo mão disso tudo para oferecer a ele um futuro melhor. Um futuro onde ser comido por um morto-vivo não seja uma opção."

Hook não fala nada por um longo instante e Ruby poderia até pensar que ele tivesse adormecido, caso não houvesse uma ausência completa de uma poderosa sinfonia de roncos. Então, quando ela o ajusta junto à cama, virando-o em sua direção, é para se deparar com olhos azuis brilhantes focados completamente em sua figura. "Você realmente acha que nós podemos fazer isso dar certo? Eu não sei nada sobre crianças. E menos ainda sobre ser pai."

Com um gesto carinhoso, Ruby afasta os cabelos negros de sua testa e acaricia sua barba por fazer antes de responder. "Eu acho que a única coisa que podemos fazer é oferecer o nosso melhor a essa criança. E protegê-la a qualquer custo. E isso você já está fazendo."

O pirata fecha os olhos então, um sorriso de satisfação espalhado em seu rosto.

"Eu acredito em você." Ele fala antes de se deixar embalar por um pesado sono.

Nesse momento Ruby não deixa de pensar que ela também precisa acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Nem que seja somente pelo bem de sua família.

.::.

Com as últimas palavras de Snow marchando em sua mente, Emma vaga pelo navio sem destino, toda sua frustração e raiva servindo de combustível para suas pernas.

Surpreendendo a si mesma ela acaba no porão do navio.

Acendendo ao lampião junto à porta que agora possui uma tranca fortificada, Emma entra no cômodo mal iluminado e é recepcionada por grunhidos indistintos.

Ao perceber sua presença, David – a criatura – se aproxima das grades de sua cela esticando os braços em sua direção, seu rosto emoldurado pelas barras de ferro.

Com uma fascinação mórbida, Emma se aproxima da cela, seus olhos verdes fixos no rosto que já lhe foi tão familiar, mas que agora parece estranhamente distorcido pela falta de expressão.

Em lugar dos olhos que sempre foram calorosos e receptivos, ela encontra um olhar vidrado por trás de íris opacas. Suas bochechas, antes coradas em virtude de qualquer esforço, agora são pálidas, sem vida. Seu hálito cheira a sangue e decomposição.

Por um longo instante ela permanece imóvel a uma distância imprudente, visto que um pequeno deslize a lançaria nos braços da criatura que já foi seu pai; Ainda assim ela desafia seu próprio bom senso, seu olhar fixo naquele rosto em busca de respostas, pistas, um sinal.

De qualquer indício de reconhecimento.

Ela nada encontra. Não na figura de seu pai, e tampouco dentro de si.

Mesmo com todos os seus esforços, Emma não consegue enxergar o que Snow vê ali. Não há naquele cubículo opressor e deprimente qualquer sinal de esperança. David está além da morte e, sobretudo, além de qualquer salvação.

E enquanto isso **eles** ainda estão vivos. Ainda podem ter uma chance. Mas mesmo assim, sua mãe o escolhe ao invés de sua família.

Snow prefere ficar e morrer ao lado de um monstro do que seguir em frente e viver ao lado dos filhos.

A simples noção de semelhante disparate provoca uma repulsa devastadora em seu íntimo.

Como pode alguém ser assim tão egoísta? Tão cego?

Mas sobre uma coisa Snow tinha razão: Emma já sabia que isso estava por vir. Senão por uma lógica irrefutável, ao menos por experiências passadas, situações que se repetiram de novo e de novo no decorrer de sua vida.

Para alguém que adora deferir belos discursos sobre amor verdadeiro e bondade, sua mãe sempre foi constante nesse aspecto: o de sacrificar os próprios filhos por um bem maior.

Pelo menos dessa vez ela está admitindo seus reais motivos.

Emma poderia fingir que sua única preocupação é Evan. Ela poderia argumentar o fato de ele ser apenas uma criança inocente, de que a decisão de Snow o está sentenciando a uma vida longe de sua mãe, em uma família devastada pela separação.

O que não seria exatamente verdade.

Evan vai ficar bem.

É claro que ele sentirá a ausência de Snow. Mas o tempo vai passar e sua falta será abrandada pelo desbotar das memórias.

Evan vai ficar bem porque ele sempre terá Emma, que faria absolutamente tudo por ele, e ao contrário de sua mãe, jamais iria colocar nada acima de seu bem estar. Ele tem Henry, que apesar de reclamar constantemente do pequeno e de provocá-lo sempre que tem a oportunidade, o protegeria com unhas e dentes. Evan tem até mesmo Regina, a quem Emma está certa de que poderia confiar a vida de sua pequena família caso algo lhe acontecesse.

Evan vai ficar bem porque nesse mundo de horrores e incertezas ele tem pessoas que o amam incondicionalmente. E isso é muito mais do que Emma teve em toda sua infância e em grande parte de sua vida adulta.

Ele é um garotinho resistente e esperto, que vai ter a chance de crescer acreditando em coisas como confiança, amizade, bondade e acima de tudo amor, porque ele testemunhou cada um desses elementos de perto. Porque a simples noção disso tudo não será, ao seus olhos, tão ou mais irreal do que um conto de fadas.

Já Emma, por sua vez, não pode dizer o mesmo de si.

E essa é a parte que lhe dói admitir.

.::.

Talvez seja adrenalina apenas. Ou ansiedade pelo que está por vir, pela possibilidade de um grande sucesso ou um devastador fracasso que colocará em risco a vida de todas as pessoas com quem Regina se importa.

Talvez sejam apenas velhos fantasmas aproveitando-se das lacunas deixadas pela ausência de uma exaustão física provocada por extenso esforço físico, consequência de horas e horas de pesquisa e trabalho árduo para que pequenos brotos de feijão sejam capazes de proporcionar não apenas salvação para este pequeno grupo, mas a chance de um recomeço.

Regina se recolhe cedo, ciente da necessidade de estar descansada e em sua melhor forma possível para a tarefa que deverá desempenhar no dia seguinte.

Abrir portais nunca foi exatamente desafiador, ao menos não com o uso de feijões mágicos, mas por um motivo que ela não consegue entender ao certo, algo que nem Emma, nem nenhum dos sobreviventes soube lhe explicar exatamente, a mágica nesse mundo já não é mais o que era antes. E Regina não sabe como isso poderá afetar seus planos.

Lidar com fatores imprevisíveis nunca esteve entre seus passatempos favoritos. Pelo contrário. De modo que, apesar de toda a sua determinação, o sono não vem.

Com um grunhido de frustração ela enterra a cabeça no travesseiro e ainda tem o mesmo cobrindo seu rosto quando escuta o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta.

Uma visita no meio da noite só pode ser de uma pessoa, e Regina não precisa tirar o travesseiro da frente de seu rosto ou mesmo abrir os olhos para saber de quem se trata.

"Eu imaginei que você também estaria acordada." A loira fala arrastando os pés ao entrar no quarto e algo em sua voz e sua postura denuncia sem rodeios seu estado de embriaguez.

"Você está bêbada." Regina constata mesmo na escuridão do quarto mal iluminado, deixando o travesseiro de lado. Seu tom revelando mais sua surpresa do que censura propriamente.

"Sim, eu estou." Emma senta na beirada da cama (ou mais especificamente deixa seu corpo tombar sobre a mesma sem muita delicadeza). "Você tem algum problema com isso?"

"O que aconteceu?" A pergunta escapa de Regina antes que ela possa se conter, sua mão instintivamente buscando os contornos do rosto da loira, como se ela esperasse conseguir uma resposta de seus olhos, mesmo que sua boca se recuse a oferecer uma.

"Eu não vim aqui pra falar a respeito." Emma aceita o gesto e por um breve instante, provavelmente efeito da bebida - ou ao menos é isso o que Regina deduz – se permite apreciá-lo cobrindo a mão dela com a sua e prolongando o contato entre as duas.

Ela então segura a mão de Regina e a leva até seus lábios, depositando em sua palma um beijo demorado, ao que Regina não pode deixar de sentir uma leve fisgada entre suas pernas, enquanto seu coração ganha um ritmo acelerado com a compreensão do que está se passando.

"Emma-" Ela tenta objetar enquanto o uso da razão ainda lhe pertence, embora rapidamente seu corpo demonstre sinais de derrota ante os avanços da loira. "Nós já- Já conversamos sobre isso."

Com os lábios deslizando para o lado inferior de seu pulso à caminho de seu ante-braço, a voz de Emma ressona de encontro à sua pele, provocando arrepios em seu trajeto. "Eu também não vim aqui para conversar."

Ela levanta os olhos apenas o suficiente para enxergar o rosto de Regina, que com olhos brilhantes e acesos, engole em seco. Sua voz lhe falhando quando a pergunta finalmente abandona seus lábios.

"Por que você veio então?"

A resposta chega em forma de lábios quentes se deslanchando contra os seus, e quando a boca de Regina se abre para manifestar sua surpresa, a língua de Emma a invade, imperiosa.

Tudo o que Regina consegue deixar escapar então é um sôfrego gemido, suas mãos puxando o corpo de Emma para si sem hesitar, enquanto seus dedos se enlaçam em seus cabelos.

Esta noite, Emma tem gosto de rum, lágrimas e más escolhas. Algo com o que Regina está mais do que familiarizada, reconhecendo imediatamente os sinais ao sentir as unhas deixando marcas em suas costas enquanto seu nome é repetido como um mantra ao pé de seu ouvido de forma febril, quase delirante.

"Regina," O hálito quente de Emma encontra seu pescoço enquanto dentes judiam de sua pele e lábios exploram com languidez seus ombros nus, provocando uma onda de prazer que a devasta.

Melhor do que ninguém, Regina sabe o que é essa necessidade pungente e quase arrebatadora de escapar de tudo e principalmente de si mesma. Uma compulsão tão forte que é capaz de levar uma pessoa direto para o âmago de uma explosão mesmo quando as chamas queimam seu corpo.

Assim, tão logo Emma pula, Regina prontamente se dispõe a recebê-la em seus braços, impedindo que a mulher que ela tem diante de si se despedace com a queda.

Porém em seu íntimo, em lugares obscuros que ela obstinadamente se compele a ignorar, vozes do passado gravaram com ferro em brasa verdades que Regina não pode esquecer por mais que tente, verdades que a assombram aonde quer que ela vá.

Amor é fraqueza.

A sua, em particular.

.::.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Pelo que parece a primeira vez em semanas, Regina dorme profundamente. Mas seu sono nunca é pacífico. Não quando uma vida de pesadelos reais desfaz a tênue linha que separa a ilusão da realidade.

Por muito tempo voltar à consciência não ofereceu qualquer alívio a Regina, e mesmo que este seja o caso agora, ainda é difícil para ela se desfazer de uma bagagem tão pesada.

São os espasmos inconscientes, e os gemidos que escapam de seus lábios, o que acorda Emma.

Regina não se debate propriamente, mas o fato de não haver virtualmente quase nenhuma distância entre seus corpos, torna mesmo os batimentos acelerados de seu coração um sonoro alarme.

Quando Emma desperta, é sentindo uma dor de cabeça latejante a se espalhar por suas têmporas e o calor do corpo de Regina, nu, em contato ao seu. Seus cabelos negros, um emaranhado que se espalha pelas suas costas em forte contraste com a tonalidade sua pele, enquanto sua respiração oscilante evidencia sua agitação.

Usando uma das mãos como proteção para seus olhos sensíveis, Emma se permite espiar o cenário que a cerca. Raios do sol que brilha alto lá fora, se insinuam pelas frestas do navio, desfazendo o que antes fora escuridão.

Ela não sabe que horas são, mas se o sol já despontou é apenas uma questão de tempo para que sua mãe ou um dos meninos dê por sua ausência.

Ou para que as peguem em flagrante.

O pânico se espalha pela sua corrente sanguínea deixando uma sensação gelada em seu percurso, e mesmo com os efeitos da noite de bebedeira cobrando seu alto preço, Emma se vê compelida a abandonar o conforto dos braços de Regina, seu senso de urgência falando mais alto.

Com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro e o braço estendido possessivamente sobre seu corpo, Regina, resmunga um protesto ininteligível ante o menor movimento da loira. Mas Emma persiste, e com o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-la, acaba eventualmente conseguindo se desvencilhar.

Apenas não sem acabar caindo da cama estreita dividida pelas duas.

Fazendo uma careta, com a certeza de que será pega em flagrante, Emma fecha os olhos, mas nada acontece. Passados alguns instantes, ela se permite abrir um dos olhos e percebe que, para sua sorte, Regina permanece adormecida, tendo se apoderado do travesseiro que Emma deixou para trás e virado o corpo na direção da parede.

Então, tão discretamente quanto lhe é possível, Emma veste suas roupas apressadamente e sai do quarto, satisfeita por conseguir escapar, ainda que sua ressaca esteja dificultando qualquer raciocínio mais complexo.

Ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, Regina rola na cama mais uma vez, olhos negros e despertos deparando-se com a visão do teto rebaixado do pequeno cômodo.

As ações de Emma, não pela primeira vez, se revelando incompreensíveis para a ex-Rainha Má.

.::.

O percurso entre a cabine de Regina e a sua nunca pareceu tão longo e com passos ligeiros e silenciosos, Emma cruza o corredor, olhos semi-cerrados, desejando ardentemente não ser interceptada por nenhum dos demais tripulantes do navio.

Ela sabe, com a certeza de quem conhece todos os pequenos hábitos daqueles com quem convive, que Snow provavelmente não estará presente na cabine divida pelas duas. Tal suposição nascida no fato de que sua mãe sempre teve por hábito acordar junto com as galinhas, mas também porque quando Snow acredita estar certa a respeito de alguma coisa, sua postura costuma ser bastante previsível. Uma de suas táticas mais comuns sendo dar tempo ao tempo até que a outra parte compreenda a grandiosidade de suas ações – sempre pelo bem maior – ou a magnitude de seus próprios erros.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber um grande problema com essa tática: a teimosia que Emma herdou da própria Snow.

Talvez por isso, ao invés de chegarem a uma solução a respeito do que aconteceu com Charming, as duas tenham acabado empurrando o assunto com a barriga por tanto tempo, colocando band-aids em panos quentes sobre uma situação que inevitavelmente se colocaria entre mãe e filha.

Ao entrar na cabine, basta um rápido olhar para que Emma confirme suas suspeitas. De fato Snow não se encontra no cômodo.

Infelizmente, existe mais alguém ciente de sua ausência. E pacientemente aguardando seu retorno.

Sentado em sua cama, com uma caneca em uma das mãos e uma expressão enigmática, Henry a cumprimenta com um simples,

"Hey, _ma_."

.::.

"Killian," A voz de Ruby é quase um sussurro, se arrastando pelo quarto e gentilmente tentando despertar seu companheiro.

Ele permanece imóvel feito uma montanha.

Ruby revira os olhos. Paciência nunca foi mesmo uma de suas virtudes.

"KILLIAN!" Ela enuncia seu nome com firmeza e para garantir que ele acorde, acrescenta um nada discreto beliscão.

Ele pula da cama empunhando o braço no qual normalmente se encontraria seu famigerado gancho – objeto que passou a ser devidamente guardado todas as noites em uma pequena caixa de madeira após um incidente envolvendo pesadelos e um lobo enraivecido.

"Avante!" Ele se move em um semi-círculo com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Para com isso, seu idiota," Ruby ordena, pouco impressionada com seus movimentos, sua voz suavizada pelo que a compeliu a acordá-lo para começo de conversa. "Agora, vem logo aqui ou você vai perder!"

Hook abre os olhos então, tentando conciliar os eventos que o cercam. "Red, o que houve?"

Impaciente, Ruby o puxa pelo braço e coloca a única mão do pirata em contato com sua barriga.

A ficha não cai de imediato, mas passados alguns instantes, seus esforços são recompensados quando Ruby se depara com a expressão abobalhada que toma conta das feições de Hook.

"Isso é..." Ele se perde entre palavras, o que poderia muito bem ser um evento marcante por si só, um sorriso cada vez maior brotando em seus lábios.

Ruby sorri também, completando seu pensamento. " **Esse** é o nosso bebê."

Por um instante que parece durar uma eternidade, os dois permanecem imóveis, sorriso idênticos fixados em seus rostos, enquanto olhares compartilham uma alegria que não pode ser descrita.

Com a mão ainda sobre a de Killian, Ruby morde o lábio inferior antes de dizer, "Acho que isso significa que estamos prontos para partir."

Hook ainda tem os olhos fixos na barriga de Ruby, como se pudesse enxergar naquele momento tudo o que o futuro tem a lhes oferecer.

"Hora de zarpar." Ele confirma, ainda sorrindo.

.::.

Com os cabelos completamente desgrenhados e usando as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, Emma permanece congelada em um primeiro instante, sua boca aberta a espera de uma explicação plausível que deveria estar a caminho.

Infelizmente seu cérebro não está funcionando em sintonia com o restante de seu corpo, e o resultado é um constrangedor momento de silêncio.

"Wow, você está mesmo acabada." O garoto faz uma careta e estende o braço, lhe oferecendo a xícara contendo um líquido fumegante.

"Valeu." O gesto arranca Emma de seu torpor, e dando um passo adiante, ela aceita a xícara. "Sua avó te mandou?"

"É, ela disse que você não estaria se sentindo muito bem." Emma sente uma vontade quase incontrolável de esbravejar, mas policia suas reações procurando deixar sua expressão neutra.

"Ela disse isso, é?"

Henry se acomoda mais uma vez em sua cama, recostando-se na parede enquanto suas pernas compridas quase tocam o chão. Emma não pode deixar de se impressionar pelo quanto ele cresceu nos últimos dois anos.

Ele já está mais alto do que Regina e se ganhar mais alguns centímetros passará ela também. O garotinho que bateu à sua porta há tanto tempo, agora apenas uma lembrança.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele pergunta com os olhos fixos na colcha da cama, mas Emma sabe que ele estará atento à sua resposta, sua natureza observadora e curiosa sempre falando mais alto.

Isso certamente não mudou a seu respeito.

Todos esses anos vivendo juntos, e Emma sabe que embora o garoto lhe conceda o título mãe, uma posição delicada uma vez que a relação dele com Regina é muito mais complexa do que ele gostaria de admitir, Henry a vê principalmente como alguém em quem ele pode confiar, o forte laço de amizade que existe entre os dois fortalecido principalmente pelo fato de Emma jamais mentir para ele.

É por isso que mentir agora está longe de ser uma opção. Mas isso também não significa que ela esteja pronta para conversar a respeito. Seja sobre sua relação com Regina ou sobre sua relação com sua própria mãe.

Sendo assim, Emma fala a verdade, mas com cuidado para não esbarrar em terrenos nos quais não está preparada para pisar ainda. "Foi o rum do Killian. Aquilo é pior do que um veneno, sinceramente não sei como ele ainda está vivo."

Henry não contesta sua resposta, pelo que Emma é grata, mas sua testa franze por um breve instante e seus olhos parecem enxergar dentro de Emma tudo o que ela está tentando ocultar.

Ele pode não saber exato o que seja, mas é perceptivo demais para não perceber que algo está fora de lugar.

Com a caneca em mãos, Emma desvia o olhar para o seu conteúdo, cheirando o mesmo antes de tomar um gole cauteloso.

Sua careta é um retrato perfeito do quão desagradável a bebida é.

Ela bebe tudo em um gole só, limpando a boca com as costas da mão uma vez que a caneca encontra-se vazia. "Já arrumou suas coisas?"

"Não tinha muita coisa pra arrumar." Henry dá de ombros, sem elaborar, e Emma percebe então que existe algo mais por trás dessa pequena visita.

Algo que ela provavelmente teria percebido antes se não tivesse passado os últimos dias tão envolvida em suas questões pessoais.

Regina a chamaria de idiota se estivesse ali, e Emma é obrigada a concordar.

"Então..." Ela começa meio sem jeito. Palavras nunca foram seu forte, afinal. "Não tem problema nenhum em ficar apreensivo, sabe? Estamos prestes a dar um grande passo sem saber exatamente pra onde. Isso definitivamente é algo a se pensar."

"Puxa, isso me faz sentir tão confiante." Ele debocha sem encontrar seus olhos, e Emma sabe que se trata apenas de uma fachada. Principalmente porque ele não a desmente. "Para onde você acha que o portal vai nos levar?"

Trata-se de uma pergunta interessante e Emma reflete um pouco a respeito antes de responder.

Eles estiveram tão preocupados em escapar a qualquer custo que até o presente momento, não lhe ocorrera pensar sobre qual seria a destinação, ou mesmo o que pode estar aguardando por eles do outro lado.

"Pra falar a verdade eu também não sei. Talvez a Floresta Encantada, se ela ainda existir. Mas se bobear poderíamos muito bem acabar em qualquer outro lugar. O País das Maravilhas, Terra do Nunca, Oz, Hogwarts... Você sabe como mágica pode ser pouco confiável, especialmente agora. É provável que nem mesmo a Regina saiba ao certo qual será nossa parada final."

"Bom, se não tiverem zumbis já vai ser um avanço, né? E pelo menos nós vamos estar juntos." As palavras de Henry cortam Emma por dentro, e ela apenas lhe oferece um sorriso triste e cansado. Sua mão acariciando um de seus joelhos ossudos.

"Não poderia concordar mais, garoto."

.::.

Após passar toda a parte da manhã enfiada em sua cabine – o que nem por um momento, Regina admite ser devido a uma certa apreensão de sua parte em se deparar com uma certa ex-xerife – a morena pode sentir seu estômago reclamando em alto e bom som, enquanto ela teimosamente insiste em continuar a leitura de seu caderno de anotações mais uma vez, revisando os detalhes mais específicos de seu grande plano.

Na verdade, ela está relendo o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira vez, sua atenção lhe escapando com destreza entre os rabiscos das páginas e memórias que persistem a assombrá-la da forma mais inconveniente possível, quando seus ouvidos captam os primeiros sinais do tumulto que toma forma fora de seus aposentos.

Intrigada pelo que possa estar acontecendo – e em parte temendo que se trate de mais um ataque – Regina imediatamente abandona sua cabine, e à medida que se aproxima do convés do navio, as vozes se tornam cada vez mais agitadas e claras.

A primeira coisa que Regina nota é a presença de Henry e seu estado visivelmente alterado. Seu instinto maternal desperta com violência, todos os seus sentidos parecendo despertar de uma só vez, enquanto Regina tenta juntar as peças que possam revelar o principal motivo para o sofrimento de seu filho. Talvez seja a força do hábito, mas imediatamente a atenção de Regina recai sobre a figura de Snow.

Ela deveria ter imaginado.

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como uma espécie de escudo, Snow balança a cabeça, recusando-se a deixar que os apelos de seu neto e sua melhor amiga promovam fissuras em sua resolução.

A expressão em seu rosto, aquele irritante olhar de mártir que Regina reconhece sem esforços, é ao mesmo tempo uma súplica e uma barreira que se interpõe entre as duas partes, enquanto sua voz se perde, entrecortada; suas tentativas de se explicar falhando miseravelmente.

" _Grams_ , você não pode fazer isso!" Henry argumenta com paixão e fúria, e Regina não pode evitar senão sentir um aperto familiar em seu peito, lembranças de todas as vezes em que ela esteve no lado oposto daquela fala, em confronto direto com sua teimosia e determinação de ferro. "Você não pode simplesmente ficar pra trás!"

"Snow, eu sei que você acredita estar fazendo a coisa certa. Mas por favor, reconsidere!" Ruby implora, e a atenção de Regina imediatamente recai sobre a figura do lobo, que segura a barriga em uma tentativa vã de proteger o bebê que carrega de suas próprias emoções. O estresse da discussão provavelmente afetando a ambos.

Hook parece ter o mesmo pensamento em mente, pois permanece há apenas alguns passos de distância de Ruby, sua testa franzida embora ele tenha o bom senso de não se inserir na discussão. Ao invés disso, sua mão delicadamente busca o ombro de Ruby em sinal de apoio e ao mesmo tempo, buscando afastá-la sutilmente do ambiente conturbado.

"Eu lamento muito, do fundo do meu coração. Mas vocês sabem por que eu tenho que ficar. Não há outra forma." Snow declara com resignação, ainda que sua voz oscile, embargada.

"Mas você não pode! Nós precisamos ficar juntos!" Henry luta obstinadamente, seus olhos cinzentos repletos de um desespero fervoroso e súplica, e ele acrescenta em um fio de voz. "Nós não podemos perder você também."

A agonia que floresce no peito de Regina, é devastadora.

Todo esse tempo desde o seu retorno e seus olhos sempre estiveram tão preocupados em tomar nota de todos os detalhes que adornam essa versão tão diferente do garoto que ela viu pela última vez antes de ser condenada por seus crimes. A cadência de sua voz, mais grave; Os traços de seu rosto, mais angulosos e duros. As mãos cheias de calos e a pele queimada de sol. O cabelo desbotado, ganhando um tom mais próximo ao de sua mãe biológica.

Em tantos aspectos ela parecia ter perdido vista do menino que tinha como seu filho.

E ainda assim, nesse momento, Regina não pode ignorar o menino que ela abandonou. E todos os acontecimentos, a maior parte consequências de suas próprias ações, o que o transformou nessa criatura feroz e ferida. Principalmente, ela já não pode ignorar a marca deixada pela sobrevivência em uma realidade tão dura, e todas as perdas sofridas, das quais ela sabe muito bem, ter sido a primeira.

Contudo, ainda que todos os seus instintos se manifestem de forma voraz, Regina permanece firmemente aonde está, resistindo bravamente aos seus impulsos – o que revela muito das marcas deixadas nela também. Todo aquele fogo que sempre explodia a consumindo no caminho, agora uma pequena brasa sob uma vastidão de cinzas.

Ao invés de tirar conclusões, ela busca sinais, pistas, respostas.

E acima de tudo, ela espera.

"Henry, Killian estava certo. Por mais que me doa, eu sei que levar o David junto não é uma opção. Não quando precisamos pensar no bem-estar do grupo como um todo. Mas deixá-lo para trás não é uma opção para mim." Snow dá um passo adiante e tenta tocar o rosto do neto, mas o garoto se afasta, zangado demais para aceitar o gesto.

"Mas Snow, aquele não é mais o David." Ruby argumenta, as lágrimas agora escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto. "Você não consegue ver isso?"

"Talvez não agora, Red. Mas não foi sempre assim. Algo horrível aconteceu e o transformou no que ele é agora. Mas quem pode dizer o que acontecerá amanhã? Talvez ainda exista uma cura. Nós apenas precisamos encontrá-la." Regina estremece ante o otimismo cego de Snow que, por sua vez, oferece uma das mãos à sua melhor amiga. "Eu nunca poderia desistir dele. Ele ainda é meu amor verdadeiro e isso nunca irá mudar. Não importa o que aconteça."

"Mas como eu posso te deixar pra trás, Snow? Você é a única família que eu ainda tenho!" Ruby segura a mão dela entre as suas, e se sua confissão afeta Hook, é impossível dizer. Ele apenas permanece ao seu lado, impassível.

"Não mais." A mão de Snow toca a barriga de Ruby, um sorriso genuíno tomando esboço em seus lábios rosados. "Você está prestes a se tornar mãe. E agora você tem que pensar no que é o melhor para a _sua_ família."

"E quanto à _sua família_?" Henry questiona amargamente, sua voz grossa, como se cada palavra tivesse escapado passando por arame farpado.

Snow franze a testa por um breve instante, como se estivesse procurando decifrar um enigma no fundo de seus olhos e quando ela fala, é com uma voz repleta de serenidade e melancolia.

A voz de alguém que refletiu muito a respeito para chegar à conclusão de uma inevitável derrota. "Eu _estou_ pensando na minha família, Henry. É por isso que você, sua mãe e Evan precisam ir. Por mais que me doa me separar de vocês, eu jamais aceitaria que fosse de qualquer outra forma."

Henry soluça então, como um garotinho, incapaz de conter suas lágrimas por mais tempo apesar de todos os seus esforços e por fim aceitando o conforto no toque de Snow, quando ela as enxuga com as próprias mãos. "Eu amo vocês com todo meu coração. E peço que vocês nunca se esqueçam disso."

"Emma, você não vai dizer nada?" Seguindo a voz de Ruby, Regina se volta para trás para se deparar com a figura de Emma, somente então dando-se conta de sua presença.

Em pé, junto à proa do navio, a loira parece ter testemunhado à toda a cena, embora suas feições endurecidas não revelem qualquer emoção.

Ansiosamente, os olhos de Henry buscam a figura de sua mãe biológica, esperando que mais uma vez ela assuma seu papel de salvadora, esperando o que poderia muito bem ser o equivalente a uma intervenção divina.

Na verdade, todos os presentes fazem o mesmo, incluindo Regina.

A reação de Emma, entretanto, se revela aquém das expectativas.

Com um tom definitivo, Emma declara sem emoção. "Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer a ela."

E assim ela vira as costas, sem esperar as reações dos demais, a frieza de suas palavras suspensa no ar.

.::.

O último lugar aonde Regina espera se deparar com Emma é em sua própria cabine.

E no instante em que Emma percebe sua chegada, a julgar pelo que Regina conhece ao seu respeito, também a loira não está inteiramente ciente do que faz ali. Muito provavelmente movida por um subconsciente ainda em batalha com tudo o que tem acontecido e o que ainda está por vir.

Sentada em sua cama, Emma brinca com uma maçã, jogando a mesma para o alto somente para capturá-la em seguida. Um jogo tedioso, com intuito de distrair seus reflexos e talvez até mesmo disfarçar o nervosismo de mãos inquietas.

Regina não se mostra impressionada por suas habilidades. E menos ainda pelo fato de ela estar ali, especialmente em vista de como o último encontro entre as duas terminou.

"Você não deveria estar aqui." Ela declara secamente, fechando a porta ao entrar, seus passos silenciosos sem o barulho do salto alto que costumava ser sua assinatura.

Emma sente uma pontada de nostalgia ao lembrar deles. E então joga a maçã para o alto mais uma vez. Desta vez, ao capturá-la, ela leva a fruta à boca, dando uma generosa mordida. "Você realmente sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial."

Ela fala com a boca cheia, sua postura casual e mesmo relaxada – como alguém que já passou tempo suficiente naquele ambiente para sentir-se em casa. Algo em seus olhos, indicando apenas uma vaga consciência do impacto de suas ações e do que sua presença ali, mais uma vez, representa.

Regina não responde de imediato, contemplando a mulher que tem diante de si e as implicações desta visita, sem conseguir determinar qual o propósito disso tudo. Aquela brasa que ainda reside em seu interior, parece reascender subitamente, quando as palavras facilmente abandonam sua boca.

"Isso vindo de alguém que costuma sair pela manhã sem ao menos um adeus ou obrigada pela noite. Que esclarecedor."

A expressão no rosto de Emma muda de imediato, evidenciando seu desconforto.

Como Regina já suspeitava, ela não está interessada em encarar os fatos. O que apenas a compele a pressionar o delicado tópico. "Agora eu entendo o que a trouxe aqui na noite passada."

O comentário é feito por Regina sem malícia ou qualquer sombra de crítica, sua irritação tendo se dissipado com a mesma velocidade em que se formou.

Ela está apenas sendo honesta, embora exista algo em seu tom que insinue um sentimento de conformismo e talvez, até mesmo tristeza (ainda que a morena camufle esta última com destreza).

Seja como for, suas palavras acertam Emma em cheio, o tópico em questão uma ferida ainda aberta e pulsante, embora ela se esforce para demonstrar o contrário.

Com o coração batendo rápido em seu peito, a loira senta na cama, sua postura rígida e tensa enquanto ela se contém para não despejar sobre Regina a longa lista de palavrões que lhe enchem a mente em enxurrada.

É preciso que Emma lembre a si mesma que Regina, por incrível que pareça, não é a pessoa responsável por toda essa sua fúria – embora ela não evite esbarrar na mesma de uma forma que não parece exatamente acidental (o que, em se tratando da ex-prefeita e o tipo de dinâmica estabelecida entre as duas, não chega a ser uma novidade).

Refreando seus impulsos, Emma procura se acalmar respirando fundo.

"De que diabos você está falando?" Talvez seus esforços não sejam tão bem sucedidos assim. Seu tom apenas vagamente comedido, quando ela cospe as palavras.

"Está me dizendo não tem qualquer recordação do que aconteceu ontem?" Regina ergue uma sobrancelha, sabendo muito bem a resposta. Emma se contorce em seu lugar, o rubor que se espalha pelo seu pescoço e faces fornecendo toda a confirmação que Regina precisa. "Foi o que pensei."

"O que você quer, Regina?" É a vez de Emma perguntar, embora desta vez sua voz soe apenas muito cansada, sem qualquer indício dos ânimos que costumam acompanhá-la quando as duas se encontram às vias de um confronto direto.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que-" Regina hesita. Seus olhos castanhos se perdendo em um ponto qualquer na parede quando ela completa. "De que você ainda está disposta a executar o plano que arquitetamos."

"E por que eu não estaria?" Emma refuta desafiadoramente e Regina quase deixa sua frustração vencer apesar de seus esforços. Mas antes que ela possa dizer mais qualquer coisa, Emma dá a conversa como encerrada. "Vou avisar a todos para se prepararem. Quanto antes partirmos, melhor."

Emma então se levanta de uma vez e já se encontra em frente a porta quando as palavras de Regina a alcançam, a gentileza em seu tom vencendo sua resistência.

"Emma, antes que você vá..." Ela hesita, como se estivesse reconsiderando o que está prestes a dizer. "Sei que a decisão da Snow não está sendo fácil para você aceitar, mas lembre-se de que você não é a única que será obrigada a dizer adeus."

Oferecendo nada além de um categórico silêncio, Emma abandona a cabine sem olhar para trás, mas Regina sabe que foi ouvida, mesmo que seja apenas pela forma como a loira bate a porta com força ao sair.

.::.

Com os pés plantados diante da porta, Emma escuta uma voz que ressona pelas paredes ao seu encontro, seu timbre dolorosamente familiar.

Ao invés de bater e entrar, ela permanece imóvel, suas mãos tocando a madeira que serve de barreira e proteção entre ela e o que está acontecendo do outro lado, dentro da cabine.

Mesmo ciente da vulnerabilidade de sua posição, podendo ser pega em flagrante a qualquer instante, Emma não consegue se forçar a abandonar seu posto na galeria, sua atenção fixada nas palavras que estão sendo ditas para ouvidos que não são os seus.

No interior do cômodo, sentada ao lado de seu filho com as mãos acariciando suas longas madeixas louras, Snow se permite gravar os menores detalhes daquele momento, ao passo em que suas palavras são articuladas. "Evan, você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe?"

Sem olhar para a mãe, Evan parece ter toda sua atenção voltada aos brinquedos que tem espalhados sobre a cama, um coelho de pelúcia que parece prestes a se desfazer tamanho desgaste e o cavalinho de madeira que Grumpy fez para ele em seu último aniversário. Contudo, a voz de Snow parece ser registrada quando ele acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Muito bem." Snow confirma com um sorriso que não chega aos seus olhos. "Mas existe algo mais que você precisa saber."

Algo em seu tom denuncia a seriedade do momento pois o menino olha para ela então, curiosos olhos esverdeados analisando suas feições enquanto esperam suas próximas palavras.

A expressão no rosto de Evan tão familiar e distinta – tão igual ao pai – que Snow sente uma batida irregular em seu coração, como se o órgão de repente fosse um pássaro tentando escapar de sua gaiola.

A semelhança entre os dois, um detalhe que ela se esforça imensamente para não deixar abalá-la, motivo pelo qual de uma forma ou de outra, seus olhos sempre evitem repousar muito tempo sobre a figura de seu próprio filho – uma verdade horrível e brutal que tem pesado sobre sua consciência nos últimos 5 anos.

Só que desta vez ela não pode se esquivar.

"Evan, a mamãe não vai fazer parte dessa grande aventura em que vocês estão prestes a embarcar."

Evan continua calado, mas em sua testa surge uma pequena ruga, na altura dos olhos, quando sua cabecinha tenta absorver o sentido do que sua mãe está lhe dizendo.

A expressão tão natural que imediatamente aos olhos de Snow as semelhanças com David desaparecem, dando lugar ao semblante de Emma. O que de forma alguma torna a situação menos impossível.

Engolindo em seco, Snow fecha os olhos, forçando sua voz a sair mesmo com o nó em sua garganta.

"Você, Henry e Emma ainda irão fazer essa jornada. Assim como a tia Red, o Killian, o Pongo... E também a Regina. Mas a mamãe não vai, meu querido. Infelizmente eu terei que ficar."

Ao abrir os olhos, Snow precisa usar de todo seu domínio e auto-controle para que sua resolução não desabe como um castelo de cartas. "Veja bem, há uma boa razão para que a mamãe não vá com vocês. Existe uma missão especial que eu recebi. Algo que ninguém mais pode fazer além de mim. Algo que você só poderá entender quando estiver mais velho."

A imagem de um Evan crescido surge na mente de Snow sem o seu consentimento.

Snow o vê aos oito, dez, dezesseis anos. Com os cabelos loiros a caírem sobre seus ombros, o sorriso de seu pai, a desenvoltura de sua irmã, a curiosidade que sempre a faz lembra da garota que ela já foi um dia. Todo um futuro do qual ela não fará parte.

Ela faz o seu melhor para não chorar, o que não significa que algumas lágrimas não escapem mesmo assim.

"Eu tenho que ficar Evan, para preservar o que resta de amor verdadeiro nesse mundo." Ela lhe oferece seu sorriso mais brilhante, as lágrimas agora escorrendo livremente apesar de seus esforços. "Agora, filho eu sei do fundo do meu coração que não preciso me preocupar. Você, meu querido, está indo para um lugar onde finalmente terá a vida que sempre mereceu! E eu sei que, não importa o que aconteça, Emma e Henry sempre estarão ao seu lado. Eu só preciso que você saiba que a mamãe te ama muito, ok? E que você me prometa que, não importa o que aconteça, jamais irá duvidar disso. Você pode fazer isso? Pode me prometer?"

O menino parece refletir por alguns instantes, mas então acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e, com um gesto que tranquiliza Snow, se refugia em um abraço apertado.

Ela o segura então, com força, como que para compensar todos os momentos em que não teve coragem para fazer isso. E todos os outros em que não mais será possível fazê-lo.

Passado algum tempo, quando Snow abre a porta para sair do quarto, o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados por todas as lágrimas que derramou, ela se vê de frente à frente com Emma.

Nunca antes Snow viu a filha com um aspecto tão devastador.

Por fora Emma parece fria, sua expressão fechada colocando uma distância intransponível entre as duas. Mas em seus olhos Snow enxerga com clareza o calor de toda a mágoa e ressentimento lançados em sua direção. Ela apenas gostaria que houvesse algo que ela pudesse fazer à respeito. Um bálsamo que ela pudesse oferecer para livrá-la da dor que claramente a está devorando de dentro para fora.

Infelizmente, esta não é uma opção diante de sua escolha.

"Eu não entendo como você é capaz de fazer isso." Emma declara com desprezo, sua voz rouca e um olhar afiado como uma navalha, seu efeito, certamente tão letal quanto a arma. O tom de sua voz, suficientemente duro para dilacerar o coração de Snow em mais um milhão de pedaços.

Talvez Emma sentisse algum conforto se soubesse disso. Sua raiva, no entanto, não permite que ela enxergue nada além do simples fato de que sua mãe está escolhendo abandoná-la.

Mais uma vez.

Então, com a afeição que tem pela filha vencendo qualquer bom senso, Snow se arrisca a lhe dirigir a palavra uma última vez, entregando-lhe um monte de palavras embrulhadas com seus melhores e mais sinceros desejos.

"Quando você encontrar seu verdadeiro amor, Emma, você vai entender."

.::.

Às dez da manhã eles partem.

A pequena e triste caravana deixando para trás o navio, o mar e três membros de sua tripulação; Snow decide ficar por amor. Grumpy, por lealdade. E Whale, muito provavelmente abrigando ambições mais obscuras, afirma estar decidido a ficar em prol da ciência e seu interesse em encontrar uma cura.

Emma segue em frente com passos duros, e em momento algum se permite olhar para trás.

Na verdade, nenhum deles o faz.

.::.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Eles chegam à terra firme com uma nuvem cinzenta pairando sobre suas cabeças e um silêncio desconcertante rompido apenas pelo assovio do vento que embala as ondas do mar.

O peso das expectativas de cada um, bem como os hematomas de uma grande desilusão, tornando a atmosfera quase irrespirável.

Com os pés descalços afundando na areia escura, Emma se permite apenas um momento breve de reflexão antes de erguer a cabeça e abraçar o desafio que os aguarda.

"Chegou a hora." Ela anuncia ao grupo, seus olhos fixos na vegetação que se estende em seu campo de visão, e uma expressão indecifrável moldando suas feições.

Logo atrás dela, o reduzido grupo abandona o barquinho que os trouxe, e com o auxílio de Hook, Henry vira o mesmo de cabeça para baixo, imediatamente tirando uma porção de ferramentas de sua mochila. Parte do plano elaborado tendo como prioridade promover o transporte seguro de todos até o poço, levando em consideração as limitações oferecidas pela gestação avançada de Ruby, bem como a pouca idade de Evan.

Com uma destreza que Regina não se recorda de já ter visto em seu filho, Henry rapidamente instala as rodas que ao serem presas na parte inferior do barco, transformarão o mesmo em uma carruagem improvisada.

Trata-se de um plano engenhoso, e um detalhe que não havia lhe ocorrido até o momento.

"De quem foi essa ideia?" Ela pergunta sem disfarçar sua surpresa e, sem desviar a atenção de sua tarefa, Henry responde, afastando a franja comprida demais de seu campo de visão.

"Foi um esforço conjunto. Eu desenhei a estrutura, mas foi o Grumpy quem me ajudou a montar."

A menção de um dos integrantes que deliberadamente escolheu ficar para trás é uma ferida ainda exposta, e imediatamente o silêncio desconfortável retorna com força total. Mas Regina não permite que o mesmo sobreponha sua admiração.

"Isso é incrível." Ela fala sem necessariamente se referir ao acessório em si, mas sim a mais essa faceta nova e desconhecida do filho.

Seu tom, imediatamente captura a atenção de Henry, que esconde o rubor que queima suas faces forçando mais uma vez sua atenção sobre o trabalho que está realizando.

Emma observa a toda a cena de soslaio, fingindo estar entretida com a organização e checagem das armas que cada um deverá carregar consigo durante o trajeto.

Somente ao dar um passo para trás e esbarrar em Evan, ela se dá conta de que algo não está bem.

"Ei pirralho, o que houve?" Com um sorriso solicito no rosto Emma ajoelha diante do irmão, até estar à sua altura.

Abraçado ao seu bichinho de pelúcia, seus olhos imensos falam tudo o que ele não é capaz de expressar em palavras.

O sorriso de Emma oscila como uma chama, as recordações de tardes de sol compartilhadas pelos dois nessa mesma praia, com Evan correndo de encontro às ondas e dando gritos de excitação ao ter os pés molhados pela água fria, apenas evidenciando ainda mais a influência que os horrores vividos tem tido sobre ele.

Por tanto tempo Emma fez de sua prioridade protegê-lo dos horrores desse mundo contaminado, e mesmo com todos os seus esforços, a inocência e pureza de Evan acabaram manchadas.

Isso apenas consolida sua determinação; essa missão tem que funcionar.

"Hey, sabe as história que o Henry sempre te conta? Sobre heróis, batalhas e aventuras?" O menino assente com a cabeça, uma expressão séria emoldurando seu rosto infantil. "Então, hoje nos vamos escrever nossa própria história. Vamos viver uma grande aventura."

Evan arregala os olhos, dividido entre empolgação e receio. Emma acaricia seu rosto com uma promessa em seus lábios. "Não tenha medo irmãozinho. Não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. Vou estar o tempo todo ao seu lado, combinado?"

Ele morde o lábio inferior, mas concorda. Toda a crença que ele deposita em sua irmã mais velha, falando mais alto que seus traumas e temores.

Ruby, que acompanhava a cena, lhe estende a mão. "Vem Evan, preciso de sua ajuda. Vi uma linda concha que ficaria linda em minha coleção, mas não consigo pegá-la com essa barrigona no meio do caminho."

De bom grado, Evan atende seu pedido e com uma piscada cúmplice, Ruby se afasta um pouco do grupo levando-o consigo. Imediatamente Emma busca uma distração para afugentar suas próprias dúvidas, se ocupando em distribuir as armas de seu pequeno arsenal.

"Hook, pegue essa automática; Mas lembre de só usá-la em último caso. A última coisa que precisamos é de alarde desnecessariamente atraindo uma porção de mortos vivos."

"Não se preocupe Swan, para encontros de primeiro grau tenho meus próprios recursos." Ele empunha seu gancho e oferece um sorriso confiante, ao que Emma se mostra pouco impressionada.

"Que seja. Considere-se avisado!" Ela pega uma machadinha e entrega a Henry. "Não deixe eles chegarem perto demais, garoto."

Ao lado de Henry, Regina crispa os lábios, insatisfeita com o fato de seu filho precisar usar uma arma, seja esta qual for. Mas trazendo consigo ainda frescas as recordações da primeira e última vez em que esteve com Henry em uma situação semelhante, ela engole suas objeções.

"Ruby já tem seu conjunto de facas, de modo que ela cedeu a você este punhal, Regina." Emma lhe estende a arma branca, mas Regina hesita.

Armas nunca foram sua preferência em uma batalha e nem mesmo o apocalipse zumbi mudou isso.

"Sinceramente, não vejo porque não posso usar minhas habilidades para me defender." Ela comenta ao receber o punhal, uma careta evidenciando seu desconforto.

Emma revira os olhos impaciente. "Salve suas habilidades para a hora certa, ok?"

E antes que Regina possa argumentar Emma lhe dá as costas, anunciando ao restante do grupo. "Todo mundo, hora de pegar a estrada."

.::.

O progresso do grupo em direção ao poço é lento.

A distância a ser percorrida não é pequena e o caminho apresenta sérios obstáculos como terrenos irregulares que pouco auxiliam no transporte da carruagem improvisada providenciada para Ruby e Evan, além da pouca visibilidade oferecida pelas árvores, o que apenas aumenta a tensão.

Eles se organizam da seguinte forma: Emma seguindo a frente com sua espada, seguida por Henry e Hook que puxam juntos o barco no qual se encontram Ruby e Evan, e Regina cobrindo a retaguarda. Essa formação tendo como objetivo deixá-los atentos a um possível ataque vindo de qualquer direção.

Pongo, por sua vez, circunda o grupo livremente, nunca se afastando muito, mas sempre farejando o caminho trilhado, sua agitação deixando Emma ainda mais alerta.

"Faz um tempo desde que estive em terra firme, e preciso dizer, isso não é bem o que eu esperava." Hook comenta para ninguém em particular. O suor escorre pela sua testa com o esforço feito, mas fora isso ele parece apenas entediado. "Onde estão os mortos-vivos afinal?"

Contendo sua irritação, Emma responde secamente. "Quanto menos conversa, menos chances de eles serem atraídos pelo som de nossas vozes."

A sugestão, nada sutil, surte efeito e mais alguns minutos de caminhada se passam sem conversa e sem ação.

De fato, não há qualquer sinal de zumbis pelos arredores, e embora alguém pudesse considerar isso um golpe de sorte, Emma não pode deixar de lado sua intuição e a certeza de que toda essa tranquilidade se trata de um mau agouro.

Aparentemente ela não é a única a perceber isso, quando em uma das breves paradas realizadas, Regina a aborda.

"Escuta, não é algo que eu goste de admitir, mas preciso concordar com o pirata. Onde estão aquelas criaturas que nos perseguiram da última vez? Não é estranho que não tenhamos cruzado com nenhuma até agora?" A voz de Regina é velada, de modo a não espalhar suas próprias suspeitas pelo ar e chamar a atenção dos demais, e Emma se vê obrigada a compartilhar suas impressões.

"Eu sei. Obviamente tem algo mais acontecendo. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Normalmente eu sugeriria que procurássemos uma trilha alternativa, mas essa já está difícil de seguir do jeito que está."

"O que você acha que isso significa?" A pergunta abandona os lábios de Regina e ficam penduradas no ar até que Emma se disponha a respondê-la.

"Eu não sei." Ela admite a contragosto, confessando seu maior temor. "Mas coisa boa não é."

.::.

No meio do caminho eles encontram mais do que uma pedra.

Trata-se na verdade de uma enorme raiz de árvore, além de galhos e pedras. E uma chuva fina e gélida que começa a cair do céu, amolecendo o solo; a lama e as folhas molhadas tornando o trajeto ainda mais difícil.

A única opção – fora a mágica que Regina oferece mais uma vez, somente para ser rejeitada – é que Ruby e Evan abandonem o veículo para que Emma, Hook e Henry tentem desatola-lo, para então carregá-lo até terreno firme.

Entretanto, o barco é pesado demais para isso e é Ruby quem aponta a solução óbvia que ninguém quer admitir.

"Nós temos que deixá-lo para trás." Ela fala cobrindo a cabeça com seu capuz vermelho e acolhendo Evan com sua capa, para protegê-lo da garoa. "Nós vamos ter que ir andando mesmo."

"Paixão, isso não é exatamente uma opção nas suas condições." Hook tenta intermediar, mas é rechaçado.

"Não temos escolha. Me recuso a ser a âncora que vai afundar a todos nós." Ela declara firmemente. "Além disso, estou grávida, não inválida."

"Ela está certa." Emma oferece seu apoio, surpreendendo aos demais. "Nesse ritmo vamos perder o restante da luz do dia e não acho que fazer acampamento seja uma opção segura."

"Não podemos deixar o Merry simplesmente." Henry se pronuncia com um certo pesar. "Temos que destruí-lo. Para que ninguém possa usá-lo para chegar ao Jolly de novo."

Ninguém oferece qualquer tipo de objeção. O garoto tem razão e todos sabem disso.

Henry, então, pega a machadinha que recebeu e se prepara para dar o primeiro golpe, mas a mão de Emma sobre seu braço o impede de fazê-lo.

"Deixa comigo, garoto."

O primeiro golpe que Emma defere faz com que lascas de madeira voem longe.

Todos dão um passo para trás, menos Regina que permanece impassível, observando a cena – trocando a machadinha por uma motosserra, a cena que toma parte diante dela chega a ser quase nostálgica. Cada golpe de Emma ganhando mais força e velocidade, liberando algo mais que ela parecia estar segurando dentro de si até então.

Minutos passam e passam até que restem apenas destroços, e Emma arfando pesadamente, sua camiseta empapada de suor e suas botas enlameadas até as pernas.

Sem adeus, eles retomam a caminhada, a passos mais lentos, mas constantes.

.::.

Eles estão embrenhados na floresta, o céu cinzento pelas nuvens carregadas que derramam a chuva sobre suas cabeças sem pressa, quando os ganidos de Pongo colocam todos em alerta.

Oferecendo cobertura ao grupo e fazendo sinal para que os demais fiquem a postos, Emma segue em direção ao dálmata para se deparar com o alvo há poucos metros de distância.

Em meio à lama, a meio caminho andado de sua morte permanente, a criatura se encontra destroçada da cintura para baixo, deixada para apodrecer no meio de outros cadáveres inertes.

Algo em todo esse cenário não parece certo, e sem rodeios Emma se aproxima e dá um fim ao zumbi com sua adaga de mão. Com a lâmina de sua arma coberta de sangue, seu tom ainda avermelhado aumenta sua desconfiança. Ignorando o repudio provocado pela cena, ela se força a inspecionar de perto os demais restos mortais.

Quando Emma volta a se juntar ao grupo, seu veredicto é problemático.

Alguém acabou de matá-los.

E se há uma ameaça maior do que uma horda de mortos é um grupo de seres vivos, dispostos a fazer o que for preciso para sobreviver.

.::.

Ruby sempre pôde contar com seus sentidos afiados.

Existe algo dentro dela, talvez vestígios de sua herança lupina, que a fazem ter uma sensibilidade especial no que se refere à sua capacidade de percepção. Sua visão sempre enxergando além do horizonte, seu olfato inalando aromas sutis que se espalham pelo ar, seu cérebro assimilando instintivamente o que todos os seus sentidos registram. Especialmente quando sua sobrevivência, e agora a de sua cria, dependem disso.

É por isso que ela sabe, mesmo antes de Emma retornar de sua pequena busca, que seu grupo está em apuros.

Ela pode sentir, mesmo com a distância e o som da chuva abafando os sinais mais óbvios, essa presença à espreita.

Ela pode sentir o perigo no ar.

Então quando Emma reaparece, com uma expressão soturna que não lhe cabe disfarçar, Ruby tem todas as suas suspeitas confirmadas. E talvez seja isso, uma reação de seu corpo ao perigo iminente, o que começa a afetar o bebê. O esforço da longa caminhada também não ajuda, embora ela tenha tolerado o mesmo com teimosia e obstinação.

Sua objetividade e orgulho fazem com que ela tente guardar os sintomas para si, e para sua sorte, por mais disposto e atencioso que Killian tenha se mostrado em todo o trajeto, e mesmo em sua gestação, ele não é exatamente o mais observador dos homens.

Contudo, escapar do escrutínio de Regina se revela uma tarefa muito mais difícil.

"Qual o tempo de intervalo entre as dores?" Regina comenta sorrateiramente, seus passos próximos aos de Ruby quando Killian se afasta para se aliviar na mata.

A resposta de Ruby morre em seus lábios, quando mais uma contração – dessa vez mais forte – faz com que ela quase perca a compostura.

Regina imediatamente lhe oferece uma mão como apoio, e se as marcas dos dedos de Ruby em seu braço são sinal de sua força, não é possível dizer pela impassibilidade de suas feições.

"Eu posso ajudá-la com isso." Regina oferece com um olhar preocupado e Ruby não precisa que ela diga para saber que: 1. Ela está falando do uso de magia e 2. Esse não poderia ser um pior momento para seu bebê resolver vir ao mundo.

"Não." Ela insiste balançando a cabeça, sua respiração se normalizando com o passar da dor. "Você deve poupar suas energias."

"Não sou eu quem está entrando em trabalho de parto no meio de uma floresta."

"Não se preocupe comigo. Isso é praticamente um retorno às minhas raízes." Ruby lhe oferece um sorriso trêmulo que não engana Regina.

"Eu não entendo, por que vocês todos se mostram tão resistentes quanto ao uso de magia?" Ela hesita, sua testa franzindo quando sua voz revela seus receios. "É por causa do meu passado? Das coisas que eu fiz?"

"Não Regina, não é nada disso." Ruby se apressa em esclarecer; nunca lhe ocorrera que algo semelhante estivesse passando pela cabeça de Regina durante todo esse tempo. Parece cruel permitir que ela acredite nisso por mais um segundo sequer. "Esse mundo não é mais o mesmo. Depois que Rumplestiltskin abriu o portal e escapou, é como se de alguma forma ele tivesse levado o que restava da magia de Storybrooke junto com ele. Mesmo os poderes da Emma, que eram tão fortes, foram ficando cada vez mais fracos e instáveis com o tempo."

"Mas isso não faz sentido." Regina argumenta, sua fisionomia distorcida pelos pensamentos que inundam sua mente de uma só vez.

"Ela não gosta de falar a respeito, mas eu estava lá quando aconteceu." A memória é ainda dolorosa, mesmo passado tantos anos, e Ruby não consegue evitar que seus olhos se encham de lágrimas mais uma vez. "Todos aqueles destroços caíram sobre Emma, e as faíscas saiam de suas mãos como um cabo de eletricidade desconectado. Foi David quem a salvou, quando seus poderes falharam. E você sabe como essa história termina."

Com um olhar apreciativo, Regina deixa sua atenção recair sobre a figura da loira que segue alguns metros adiante. Seus cabelos loiros escurecidos pela água da chuva.

"Ela realmente acredita que seus poderes se extinguiram?"

"Foi o que ela nos disse depois;" O rosto de Ruby se contorce uma vez mais, e ela respira profundamente, esperando que a dor passe antes de completar. "Talvez com você seja diferente. Henry disse que você escapou de sua prisão com mágica praticamente transbordando de seu corpo. Mas nós não podemos correr o risco de desperdiçá-la com algo que não seja a nossa saída desse lugar de uma vez por todas."

"Eu compreendo." Regina assente, mas sua mente permanece ativa, assimilando uma porção de detalhes que de repente parecem se encaixar melhor em um enorme quebra-cabeça.

Emma Swan pode ainda ser um mistério em muitos sentidos.

Mas cada dia parece relevar um pouco mais de quem ela é aos olhos de Regina.

.::.

Eles estão caminhando há horas, virtualmente sem paradas, encharcados e exaustos, e sua líder segue marchando sem qualquer sinal de alguém prestes a oferecer um minuto de descanso.

Pelo contrário, Emma parece tensa e no limite, e seu humor claramente começa a afetar o restante do grupo.

Enquanto Ruby já não consegue disfarçar tão bem seu desconforto, o que provoca a preocupação de Hook, Pongo parece agitado, ganindo e latindo sem parar, ao passo em que Evan começa a choramingar.

Henry se oferece para carregá-lo em suas costas, e tolera toda a situação com uma resiliência que apenas aumenta a admiração de Regina pelo filho, mas mesmo isso não a permite ignorar o que está se passando.

É por isso que, inevitavelmente, ela se coloca no caminho de Emma, obrigando-a a encará-la de frente.

"Você precisa parar." Regina anuncia de forma imperiosa, como alguém acostumada a dar ordens, e talvez seja isso o que Emma não recebe bem. Ou talvez seja apenas a sua súbita aproximação sem qualquer respeito pelo seu espaço pessoal.

"O que você está fazendo?" Emma recua, obviamente irritada e confusa pelo gesto.

"Nós precisamos parar. Todos estão exaustos e quase além de suas forças. Mas ninguém falará nada por medo de desapontá-la." Regina pontua com sinceridade, seus olhos passeando ligeiramente sobre as figuras as quais se refere. "Como eu não faço parte desse grupo, achei necessário apontar o óbvio antes que você nos guie diretamente às nossas próprias covas."

"Nós não podemos parar. Cada minuto dessa jornada nos deixa expostos e vulneráveis. Nós estamos cercados e eu não me refiro somente aos mortos-vivos. São os vivos que me preocupam." Emma admite nervosamente, seus olhos vermelhos revelando todo seu cansaço.

"Então mude a sua postura. Nós estamos a caminho de nossa salvação. Aja como tal. Toda essa sua intensidade... está apenas assustando a todos."

"Eles deveriam estar assustados!" Emma rebate sem pestanejar, e as duas ainda estão se encarando com ferocidade, sem diminuir o ritmo de seus passos, quando a voz de Henry interrompe sua disputa.

"Estamos chegando." Ele anuncia com energia renovada, e mesmo Regina não pode deixar de sentir uma explosão de alívio que parece aquecê-la de dentro para fora.

"Hora do show." Emma fala para ela, oferecendo uma trégua velada, ao que Regina responde com um revirar de olhos que poderia muito bem ser um sorriso.

.::.

Assim que chegam ao seu destino, Regina começa os preparativos.

De dentro de sua bolsa ela retira uma porção de cristais que Emma desconhece a função, mas que se recorda vagamente de ter visto em seu 'laboratório'.

Ela está prestes a perguntar para que eles servem, quando Pongo parece detectar a aproximação de estranhos e com o uso de seus sentidos Ruby confirma - não se tratam de mortos, mas um bando de seres vivos.

O que eles querem ou por que decidiram esse momento para se aproximar, perguntas para as quais Emma não está muito interessada em adquirir respostas.

"Você consegue distinguir quantos são, Rubes?" Ela pergunta empunhando sua espada e com um sinal mudo, orientando Hook e Henry a fazerem o mesmo. Pressentindo a mudança na atmosfera, Evan se enrosca em uma de suas pernas.

"Cinco, talvez seis." Ruby não parece muito certa.

"Nós podemos encará-los, _ma_." Henry fala sem hesitar, mas Emma não demonstra a mesma confiança. Não apenas eles estão em minoria, como seu grupo possui muitas vulnerabilidades.

Uma porção de cenários toma forma em sua mente, enquanto ela procura saídas e apenas a voz de Regina parece trazê-la de volta à realidade.

"Emma, eu preciso que você se concentre. Você precisa levantar um escudo protetor em torno do grupo." Regina afirma sem interromper sua preparação.

"Você perdeu a cabeça? Tá esquecendo que eu não tenho mais um pingo de magia?" Emma argumenta, segurando sua espada com ainda mais firmeza. "Por que você não pode fazer isso?"

"A quantidade de magia que ainda reside neste poço é quase inexistente. Isso é muito menos do que eu esperava encontrar. O que significa que eu vou ter que usar muito mais da minha própria. Agora eu não posso invocar essa quantidade de mágica com o peso de um escudo protetor sobre os meus ombros."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas isso não muda os fatos. Eu ainda não tenho um pingo de magia em mim." Emma explica inquieta enquanto os latidos de Pongo se tornam mais frequentes e irritados.

"É aí que você se engana! Eu senti! Pode não ser muito, mas ainda está aí, dentro de você. Você apenas tem que encontrar uma maneira de acessá-la." Regina explica, muito focada em fazer seu plano funcionar para sequer perder a paciência com a falta de confiança de Emma.

Sob olhares cheios de expectativa, Emma fecha os olhos tentando invocar qualquer poder que seja ao menos parecido ao que Regina está se referindo.

Nada acontece.

O que Emma deixa bastante perceptível ao soltar um grunhido frustrado.

"Regina, isso não vai funcionar."

"Vai se você parar de gastar suas energias lutando contra mim e passar a usá-las em nosso favor!" Regina insiste, trabalhando com mais afinco e agilidade.

Emma fecha os olhos mais uma vez e, respirando fundo, tenta invocar esse poder que Regina diz residir dentro dela. Mas as luzes estão apagadas e a casa claramente desocupada.

"Eu não posso." Ela admite frustrada, e mesmo essa fúria quente que se espalha em seu peito não parece o suficiente para acender qualquer chama.

Ocupada demais para perder tempo com discussões inúteis Regina interrompe tudo o que está fazendo, atravessando o pequeno círculo que eles conseguiram criar, e segura o rosto de Emma com ambas as mãos - sem luvas - apenas para então pressionar seus lábios contra os dela.

O ato dura menos de um segundo e ao contrário de todos os beijos compartilhados pelas duas ao longo dos últimos meses, este não tem nenhum traço de paixão ou luxúria.

De fato, mais tarde, Emma provavelmente o descreveria como um gesto mecânico, praticamente uma manobra de ressuscitamento e não um beijo mágico de qualquer espécie.

Só que em vez de oxigênio, Regina parece inflar os pulmões com exatamente isso.

Magia.

Quando Emma apenas começa a se dar conta do que está acontecendo, reconhecendo o toque já familiar dos lábios de Regina contra os seus, a outra mulher já se afastou, voltando a se ocupar com suas próprias tarefas.

Mas isso é bom, porque Emma definitivamente pode sentir a mágica correndo por suas veias e não demora a que um escudo azul claro surja ao redor do grupo.

Com uma expressão estupefata, Henry não contém as próprias palavras. "Puxa, isso foi-"

"Eca." Evan declara pouco impressionado.

"Quente." Oferece Hook e imediatamente o rosto de Henry se contorce em uma careta. Ao mesmo tempo, Ruby não perde a oportunidade de acertar a cabeça de Hook com um belo tabefe.

"Cara, você tá falando das minhas mães." Henry reclama de Hook, sem disfarçar seu embaraço.

"Desculpa companheiro, lamento por isso." Hook parece perceber então sua falta de tato, oferecendo um sincero pedido de desculpas enquanto sua única mão tateia o ponto sensível onde Ruby o atingiu com força suficiente para deixar uma contusão.

"É melhor lamentar mesmo." Emma o ameaça com olhos fulminantes e Hook quase fica grato ao ouvir o som de algo se chocando contra o escudo mágico.

O grupo que os cerca não ousa chegar mais perto, mas decidiu finalmente começar seu ataque. Pedras e flechas são utilizadas como armas. Emma deduz que eles não queiram atrair o tipo errado de atenção com o barulho de tiros e armas.

O ataque obriga Emma a utilizar mais a fundo suas reservas de magia, o que não ocorre sem um grave esforço. Rangendo os dentes, ela ainda consegue dizer alto o suficiente. "Regina, que diabos? Por que você está demorando tanto?"

Depois de posicionar os cristais em torno do poço e derramar alguns dos ingredientes que ela trouxe consigo para reforçar as possibilidades de abertura de um portal por tempo suficiente para que todos possam passar, Regina finalmente parece estar pronta, segurando o feijão que conseguiu salvar na palma de sua mão.

"Todo mundo, em suas posições". Ela ordena, o que significa que todos devem estar prontos para o que está prestes a acontecer.

Quando ela deixa o feijão cair dentro do poço, uma explosão ocorre e um redemoinho verde abre no meio do chão, engolindo o que resta do poço e tudo ao seu redor.

De par em par o grupo se prepara para se lançar no meio do furacão.

Os primeiros são Ruby e Hook. De mãos dadas, eles olham um para o outro, tomando coragem para dar o passo necessário.

"Se sairmos disso vivos eu deixo você escolher o nome do bebê." Ruby grita em meio ao tumulto, e os olhos de Killian brilham quando ele sorri.

"Essa é uma promessa que você vai ter que cumprir, Red." Ele fala e pula dentro do portal, puxando-a consigo.

Então, é chegada a vez de Henry e Evan. O pequeno, no entanto, se mostra aterrorizado pelo portal, segurando-se no pescoço de Henry com todas as suas forças. Com ele no colo, Henry se aproxima de Emma que mesmo com sua concentração no portal, tenta se despedir de seus garotos.

"Evan, olha pra mim irmãozinho. Não tenha medo. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ela tenta assegurar, embora sua voz trêmula pelo esforço que está realizando, dificilmente possa ser considerada reconfortante.

"Nós temos que ir." Henry anuncia tentando se mostrar forte e corajoso.

"Eu te amo, garoto."

Respirando firme, Henry se posiciona diante do portal, com Evan ainda em seus braços, e parece prestes a pular, quando algo o faz hesitar.

Seus olhos buscam Regina. "Mãe, eu-"

"Nos vemos do outro lado, Henry." Regina lhe assegura com um sorriso que parece transbordar com o afeto que ela tem pelo filho. Isso parece o suficiente para encorajá-lo e sem perder tempo, Henry e Evan fazem a travessia, deixando para trás apenas Emma e Regina.

Uma vez chegada a sua hora, os poderes de Emma começam a oscilar.

"Emma, você tem que ir. Eu devo ser a última a cruzar o portal, a fim de garantir que ninguém atravesse depois de nós."

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Esse povo têm flechas Regina e Deus sabe mais o quê! No instante em que eu pular nesse portal, o escudo vai comigo."

"Vai ser uma questão de segundos. Menos do que isso realmente. Anda logo!"

"Regina-"

"Os meninos estão esperando por você. Você fez uma promessa ao Evan. Confie em mim, você não quer quebrá-la."

É o único argumento que Regina ainda tem em mãos e, para seu alívio, Emma morde a isca.

Quando Emma finalmente pula dentro do espiral verde, o escudo que ela estava criando desaparece e, embora Regina salte logo em seguida, selando o portal, ela ainda pode sentir algo afiado atingi-la em cheio.

O portal fecha logo após Regina mergulhar em seu âmago, mas o estrago está feito;

Ela atravessa ferida.

.::.

Fim?

Ok, podem guardar as pedras e tochas, prometo pelo menos um epílogo antes de dar essa parte por encerrada. Afinal, que tipo de refeição seria essa sem uma bela sobremesa para fechar com chave de ouro?

Mas enquanto o epílogo não vem, que tal vocês me falarem o que acharam desse último capítulo? Ou mesmo de todo o percurso até então?

Até breve ;)


	13. Epílogo

Eles chegam ao outro lado, no meio de uma tempestade, separados uns dos outros.

.::.

Emma abre os olhos e percebe estar nas proximidades de uma enorme árvore imensa e antiga, seu corpo dolorido pelo impacto sobre o solo duro enquanto a chuva fria cai sobre sua cabeça, encharcando-a completamente.

Ela imediatamente se senta, uma careta se formando em seu rosto apenas pelo pequeno esforço. É quase impossível enxergar claramente sob o aguaceiro, mas até onde ela pode ver, não há ninguém por perto.

Isto é, até ela ouvir alguém gritando. Emma pode facilmente reconhecer a voz, apesar dos uivos altos do vento.

A voz pertence a Ruby.

Colocando suas habilidades e força de vontade em ação, Emma começa a rastrear os gritos e não demora muito até que ela consiga encontrar a amiga grávida respirando com dificuldade em meio a uma clareira.

– Ruby! – Emma chama seu nome assim que seus olhos a reconhecem, correndo em sua direção tão rápido quanto suas pernas lhe permitem.

Um sorriso surge como resposta nos lábios de Ruby, provocado por um inequívoco alívio quando ela vê Emma, mas este se desfaz quase de imediato quando mais uma contração lhe acomete, dando lugar a uma careta feroz e um grito alto.

Imediatamente Emma reconhece os sinais, memórias mais recentes de Snow dando luz a Evan, e mesmo as mais antigas, de quando ela mesma passou pela dor do parto, agilizando a assimilação dos fatos.

Em seu caso, por mais que sua situação estivesse longe de ideal, Emma fora socorrida em um hospital (do presídio, mas ainda assim um hospital), com médicos, enfermeiras e principalmente: acesso a drogas poderosas.

Snow não tivera a mesma sorte.

Quando Evan veio ao mundo, era uma noite de inverno, e eles estavam refugiados em uma cabana caindo aos pedaços, longe de qualquer civilização enquanto hordas de mortos-vivos tomavam conta do que restava de Storybrooke.

Whale estava presente, o que foi de alguma ajuda, mas não havia qualquer medicação ou alívio a ser oferecida à sua mãe enquanto seus gritos eram amortecidos por uma trouxa de roupa cobrindo sua boca para não atrair a atenção indesejada de seus predadores e comprometer a segurança de todo o grupo.

Emma se esforça para afugentar tais recordações. O mais importante agora é o bem estar de Ruby e o fato de que seu bebê está à caminho.

Ótimo.

O momento não poderia ser mais perfeito Emma pensa, embora não se atreva a dizer isso em voz alta. Se Mary Margaret havia se tornado assustadora quando estava dando a luz ao seu irmãozinho, não é preciso ser um gênio para fazer a matemática usando um lobisomem na equação. Mesmo Emma sabe disso. Motivo pelo qual, ela opta por se ater a outros detalhes.

– Puxa vida, Rubes. Como você está se sentindo? – A loira se ajoelha ao lado de sua amiga, oferecendo-lhe a mão como suporte.

– O que você acha? – O sarcasmo desaparece quando suas palavras são seguidas por outro gemido.

– Certo. – Os olhos de Emma buscam nervosamente por qualquer sinal de onde elas possam estar ou dos demais integrantes do grupo. – Qual o intervalo entre as contrações?

– Perto... demais... – Ruby responde antes de soltar um grito tortuoso e quase esmagar os dedos de Emma com um forte aperto de mão. – Onde está todo mundo? Killian-?

– Eu não sei, Rubes. Talvez eles não estejam muito longe. Afinal de contas, você não estava. – Emma dá mais uma olhada ao seu redor, mas não consegue ver nada que possa vir a calhar ante as atuais circunstâncias e tampouco qualquer sinal do restante de seu grupo. – Você consegue se mover?

– Sem chance. – Ela responde sem fôlego, seus cabelos molhados cobrindo seu rosto. Emma afasta suavemente alguns fios, a fim de olhá-la bem nos olhos.

– Presta atenção Ruby, eu preciso ir procurar ajuda.

– Não! – Ruby se opõe à sugestão de imediato, o pânico claro em seus olhos azuis. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha, Emma. O bebê, este lugar, eu preciso de você aqui. Se eu me transformar... Eu preciso de você aqui para protegê-lo de mim.

– Rubes, – Emma está prestes a argumentar, quando ouve algo. Olhando para cima, ela consegue apenas vislumbrar a alguma distância o esboço da figura de um homem. Ele é alto e parece estar carregando um rifle. – Que diabo é aquilo?

Seguindo seu olhar, Ruby volta sua atenção na mesma direção, seus sentidos afiados e alertas, apesar de sua condição. Ela reconheceria o tipo em qualquer lugar, algo como medo gotejando sobre suas palavras quando estas escapam de seus lábios.

– Emma, aquilo é um caçador.

.::.

Não seria a primeira vez que Hook acorda com o gosto de areia e sal em sua boca e uma dor de cabeça dilacerante.

Ele é um pirata afinal de contas.

O que não significa que ele aprecie a sensação desagradável da areia molhada e fria sob seu corpo e menos ainda ser coberto por uma onda de água gelada sem qualquer aviso.

É difícil focar sua atenção em detalhes quando se está ocupado demais tentando não se afogar com água salgada, mas mesmo assim ele identifica vagamente um movimento à sua volta, embora não seja capaz de reconhecer quem ou o que se trate exatamente, seus olhos e pulmões queimando por causa da água do mar.

Seu desconforto, embora familiar, apenas serve para assegurá-lo de que ele está mesmo ficando velho demais pra esse tipo de coisa, ainda que ele jamais pretenda admitir isso em voz alta. O que não o impede de se sentir grato à criatura responsável por salvar seu lamentável traseiro, seja esta quem for.

Por alguns instantes, Hook apenas se deixa levar, seu corpo derrotado pelo cansaço enquanto sua mente processa de forma quase inconsciente o fato de que esse alguém deve se tratar de uma alma misericordiosa; Talvez a Swan. Ela certamente tem um complexo de salvadora que parece sempre disposto a se manifestar nas horas mais oportunas.

Mas então por que ela está mexendo na fivela de seu cinto?

Ele e Ruby não chegaram a formalizar nada especificamente no que se refere ao grau de comprometimento de sua relação, mas Swan sabe a respeito deles desde o início e apesar de todos aqueles flertes que ele infligiu sobre ela no início de suas vidas compartilhadas, ela nunca chegou a mostrar qualquer interesse em seus avanços.

E mesmo que esse seja o caso agora, este seria o mais impróprio dos momentos de qualquer maneira. Ele vai ser pai, pelo amor de Deus.

Hook tenta abrir os olhos, emitir algum tipo de protesto, mas outra onda de água salgada lava seu rosto.

Em seguida, ele sente um puxão. E, lentamente, seu corpo começar a ser arrastado para terra firme, através de seu cinto. Sua calça apertada torna todo o processo um tanto quanto desconfortável e doloroso, mas seus gemidos são ignorados pela força que se encarrega de removê-lo das águas.

Em algum momento durante o percurso Hook perde a consciência novamente. E quando finalmente abre os olhos, é para se encontrar sob algum tipo de construção rudimentar que mal o protege do vento forte e a tempestade que parece estar apenas começando.

Mas que surpresa, ele não se encontra sozinho. Ainda que não exatamente acompanhado. Há um cavalo com ele. Ou pelo menos é o que parece. Um cavalo em miniatura, mas ainda assim um equino, disso ele não tem dúvidas. Hook não pode deixar de questionar: para que tipo de terra terá Regina os guiado afinal?

E depois há uma voz – e a voz falando com ele pertence a... Uma menina. Uma menina?

Ele arregala seus olhos azuis então, como se estivesse tentando enxergar o que quer que possa estar por trás desse quebra-cabeça, e a garotinha o encara de volta, claramente pouco impressionada com a figura que tem diante de si.

É uma criança que Hook nunca viu antes. Ou será que sim? Ela parece familiar de alguma forma. Ele pisca duas vezes, confuso.

Quando ela fala, é em um tom inquisitivo.

– Com licença, – Ela ajoelha ao seu lado, os cabelos escuros e longos em completa desordem por causa do vento, bem como esforço de salvar sua vida muito provavelmente. Sua voz quase inaudível se perde entre os assobios do vento, mas ele vê o movimento de seus lábios e consegue compreender pedaços do que lhe está sendo dito.

– Por acaso é você o salvador?

Agora, ele não pode ter ouvido certo. Pode?

Sua cabeça dói. Suas pálpebras cedem ao cansaço.

Tudo fica preto.

.::.

Henry é acordado pela sensação quente da língua de Pongo lambendo seu rosto molhado.

– Calma garoto! – Ele acaricia o dálmata e consegue se sentar, suas costas duras pelo impacto sofrido em sua queda. Em seguida, ele ouve um som estranho, quase abafado pela força da tempestade que está caindo.

Um choro, Henry identifica. O choro de uma criança pequena. Sua mente imediatamente vai de encontro a Evan e ele não lhe é difícil localizar o garotinho não muito longe de onde ele está.

Encolhido ao pé de uma árvore frondosa, ainda usando seu moletom amarelo ligeiramente encardido pela lama e a chuva, a presença de Evan se destaca entre os tons escuros do bosque que o cerca.

Ao seu lado há um corpo.

Henry seria capaz de reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar.

Ele corre rápido, toda a dor física que ainda está sentindo, momentaneamente esquecida. Evan está chorando, Pongo começa a uivar e Regina, sua mãe, está desacordada no chão, completamente imóvel.

Se ajoelhando ao seu lado Henry reza para encontrar qualquer indicação de que ela esteja respirando, sua mente funcionando a toda velocidade, tentando entender o que deu errado.

Poderia ter sido este o custo da magia?

Desde criança, Henry se recorda de ouvir falar sobre como o uso de magia sempre tem um preço, por vezes alto demais a se pagar, e enquanto toca o pescoço de Regina, sua própria respiração suspensa pelo temor do que irá ou não encontrar, Henry espera que a morte de sua mãe não tenha sido esse preço.

Para seu alívio, ele é capaz de detectar um pulso fraco, quase imperceptível, mas que está lá. O que significa que ele precisa encontrar ajuda.

Rápido.

– A Regina morreu? – A voz de Evan, pequena e cheia de medo, interrompe a linha de pensamentos de Henry. – Ela vai tentar me morder também?

– Não Evan, ela vai ficar bem. Ela está ferida, mas vamos cuidar dela. – Segurando firme seu coelhinho de pelúcia, Evan funga tentando conter o choro.

Henry tenta manter a cabeça fria, se desesperar agora não vai ajudar ninguém. – Escuta, Evan, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda. E pra isso você vai ter que ser muito corajoso. Você consegue fazer isso? Posso contar com você?

O menino parece inseguro, então Henry lhe oferece um sorriso encorajador antes de continuar. – Eu preciso que você fique aqui com a Regina. Você não precisa fazer nada, além disso. Basta ficar aqui com ela. Em guarda.

– Você quer que eu defenda ela? – Ele pergunta em um fio de voz.

– Sim, exatamente isso. Posso contar com você?

Evan acena afirmativamente, embora ainda hesitante. Henry não tem alternativa, senão seguir em frente. – Agora preste atenção, você está vendo isso? Essa é a minha faca. Eu vou deixá-la com você. Então, se alguma coisa tentar te atacar, você se lembra do que eu te ensinei? O que você tem que fazer?

– Eu corro sem parar e acho um esconderijo. – Ele responde sem hesitar, sua voz rouca e infantil parecendo deslocada em uma situação tão arriscada.

– Isso, garoto esperto! Exatamente isso! – Henry lhe dá um rápido beijo no topo de sua cabeça antes de se levantar. – Eu tenho que ir buscar ajuda, ok? Mas já já estarei de volta.

Antes que Henry possa se afastar, a voz de Evan interrompe seu curso. – Henry, onde tá a Emma? Ela disse que estaria aqui.

Com o coração apertado, e tentando não deixar transparecer seus próprios temores, Henry responde com sinceridade. – Eu não sei, Evan. Mas garanto que onde quer que ela esteja, ela está fazendo de tudo para chegar até nós.

Ao se distanciar, Henry olha para trás mais uma vez, oferecendo um último sorriso alentador para o menino antes de realmente começar a correr.

Henry não tem certeza de para onde está indo ou mesmo o que está procurando, apenas de que precisa encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que possa ajudar Regina.

É somente quando ele se depara com a estrada asfaltada que sua ficha começa a cair.

Esta não é a Floresta Encantada e sim um mundo muito parecido com o seu.

Até onde ele é capaz de identificar, este poderia muito bem ser o mesmo mundo.

Até mesmo o cenário de repente, a vegetação, o terreno, tudo parece de alguma forma familiar.

Seguindo a estrada ele finalmente enxerga algo. Um carro (definitivamente seu mundo!). Mais especificamente, uma viatura de polícia. A mesma parece desocupada e não há nenhum sinal do motorista em qualquer lugar nas proximidades. Henry tenta abrir a porta do veículo, mas a mesma encontra-se trancada.

Se ao menos ele pudesse usar o rádio para chamar por socorro.

Do bolso de trás de sua calça ele tira seu canivete suíço (presente de Emma em seu aniversário de 15 anos) e agradecendo por uma mãe que achou importante lhe ensinar alguns velhos truques para questões de sobrevivência e afins, ele se põe a trabalhar na fechadura do carro.

Henry está prestes a abri-la quando ouve um clique familiar, a trava de uma arma sendo desativada; ele percebe sem ter que olhar, e então uma voz feminina anuncia o fato de que ele acaba de ser pego em flagrante.

– Ponha as mãos para cima; Onde eu possa vê-las.

Suspirando pesadamente, Henry faz exatamente o que lhe foi ordenado.

– Agora vire-se. Lentamente.

Ao fazê-lo, ele se depara com uma jovem que não aparenta ser tão mais velha, ou mesmo mais alta do que ele. Ela está usando um uniforme.

O uniforme de xerife.

– Por favor, identifique-se. – Seus olhos puxados permanecem impassíveis enquanto o avaliam com cuidado.

– Henry... Swan.

– Muito bem Sr. Swan. Agora me diga, o que exatamente estava se passando pela sua cabeça quando você decidiu roubar o carro da xerife de Storybrooke?

Henry está prestes a dar uma explicação quando as palavras dela finalmente são absorvidas por sua mente.

Pera aí. O quê?

FIM.

* * *

 _Primeiramente, um milhão de agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam essa história do começo até o fim. Para alguns foi uma jornada curta e até mesmo rápida, mas para quem aguardou as semanas e mesmo meses de hiato entre um capítulo e outro meus sinceros agradecimentos pela persistência e paciência! Espero que tenha valido a pena!_

 _Agora, talvez o mais importante: Essa história acabou?_

 _A primeira parte dela sim._

 _Mas ainda há o que se contar. Afinal aonde foram parar nossos heróis? Irá Regina pagar um custo alto demais pelo uso de seus poderes? Será o bebê de Ruby e Hook menino ou menina?_

 _Todas respostas que espero responder na próxima fase dessa história: A Estrada não Percorrida._

 _Assim,, espero reencontrá-los em breve._

 _Mas, para quem leu até aqui, um bônus:_

.::.

Quando a tempestade atinge seu auge e não há mais nada que a pequena tripulação que restou no Jolly Roger possa fazer, senão esperar que ela passe, Snow pede licença para se retirar e se dirige ao porão do navio.

Trancado em sua cela, Charming identifica sua chegada no instante em que ela destrava a tranca da porta. Com os braços erguidos e o rosto pressionado contra as grades ele grunhe. Com um sorriso triste, Snow entra no cômodo embora não arrisque se aproximar muito. Tempestades sempre o deixam mais agitado.

Então, o que ela faz é sentar sobre um caixote de madeira e encarar a figura de seu marido por um longo tempo. Sua voz só encontra saída quando suas lágrimas já secaram em seu rosto.

"Eles se foram, Charming."

Como é de se esperar, sua única resposta são mais grunhidos.

Snow sente a falta da voz de seu marido mais do que tudo. Mais do que seu cheiro ou sua presença no meio da noite. Só não mais do que o brilho de reconhecimento em seus olhos.

"Sabe, antes de partir, a Regina me procurou." Ela conversa normalmente, como se ele pudesse compreendê-la. "Eu sei, também fiquei surpresa. E ainda mais com o motivo. Ela queria me dar isso."

Abrindo a mão, Snow revela um feijão mágico. "Regina disse que eu iria me arrepender da escolha que estava fazendo. Que um dia eu perceberia qu- que amor verdadeiro é mais do que um amor romântico. E então ela falou que, quando eu estivesse pronta para entender e aceitar isso, eu deveria usá-lo para encontrar minha família."

Por um longo tempo, Snow encara o feijão em sua mão. Seus dedos acariciando sua superfície lisa. "Ela estava com tanta raiva, Charming. Não me refiro à Regina, mas a nossa filha. Não acho que algum dia ela possa me perdoar. E não estou certa de que ela deveria. Mas eu- eu não..."

"Ela estava certa, a Regina. Ela ainda me conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Eu não estou pronta para te deixar meu amor. Não ainda... Não enquanto tenho esperanças de achar uma cura. Então eu posso apenas esperar Charming... Apenas esperar que, quando eu estiver pronta, não seja tarde demais... E que aonde quer que a nossa família esteja, que eles estejam bem. E mais próximos de um final feliz."


End file.
